Academy Princess
by Lucky Kuro Neko
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki transferred to Konoha Royal Acadamy, he receives an unexpected welcome. Little did he know that Prince Sasuke Uchiha nominated him to be his Princess. With sexy uke outfits,fangirls, and cross-dressing, how will Naruto survive?
1. Arrival Uzumaki Naruto!

Ne this is my second story, BUT this time my friend, Kotoko Byakuya, is doing this story with me YAYS!

__

**Summary:**

When Naruto Uzumaki transferred to Konoha Royal Academy,a school for the gifted and talented, he receives an unexpected welcome. Little did he know that Sasuke Uchiha, a Prince, nominated him to be his Princess. Princesses are basically the Prince's personal 'LOVERS'' 'cheerleaders' and sometimes 'pets'. With cross-dressing, sexy uke outfits, crazy fangirls, and horny possessive Semes, how will Naruto and the other Princesses survive? However, there are dark secrets hidden in the Academy wall's and students. What EXACTLY is Konoha Royal Academy and who ARE the students?

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, KakaIru and other pairings

**Disclaimers: **Naruto is owned by THE GUY WHO MADE HIM. But Sasuke wins all the way

**Warning(s)** Bad grammar (I think), Naruto, maybe Gaara Occ, smirking people, cursing, fluffy, and a semi-sober Tsunade

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! OH AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY ONE-SHOT "DRAW WITH ME" PLEASE DO IF YA WANT TO!

XxXxXxX

**Naru's POV.**

"Whoa, this place is like a freakin castle." I said as I looked up at the place thats suppose to be my new school, Konoha Royal Academy. Currently right now, I'm standing in front of a HUGE creepy looking gate that looks like it came from a graveyard. Shit, this whole place reminded me of those creepy French mansions.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki, age sixteen, a junior, and a twenty-four seven prankster. I have spiky blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, a 5'5 ft feminine looking-body, oh and three scars on my cheeks making me look like a fox (so says Iruka and Kakashi.) that is currently hidden under make-up powder. Yeah...Oh, and I have no talent or skills, and yet WHY AM I HERE ON THE SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL? You see, Konoha Academy is a school for the talented and skilled kids, not for orphan like me. It all started when I got a letter from the school, inviting me to enroll there. Later, I found out that my caretakers got a job at the school, and since there were no other schools in that area, I have to attend this rich kid school. So here I am standing in front of the gates of the new hell hole that I'm about to enter, even though classes were already over. . .

"Naruto."

I looked at one of my caretakers, Iruka Umino. He and Kakashi Hatake, my other caretaker, adopted me when I was six. I really don't mind them being gay and married, since I'm bi myself.

"Hai Iruka?"

"Naruto... please don't get into any trouble here. This is clearly not like all the other schools that you have been to. I should know, I went to this school myself."

My eyes widened "Eh, you went here? What kind of talent do you have Iruka?"

Iruka's eyes twitched and looked like he was ready to hit me on the head. "Just don't get into trouble, for your sake and mine ok?"

I signed "Fine Iruka, I will TRY not to get into any trouble or fights." 'That is if they're asking for it.' I smiled mischievously at the thought.

He let out a deep sigh. "Good, now you need to go to the Headmasters' office to get your schedule and uniform. I have to got to my classroom right now so I can't go with you. I gave you the map of the school and the dorms, so there is no reason to get lost. Okay?" Oh yeah, I was wearing my old school uniform. Just a white buttoned-up shirt with a blue jacket, blue slacks, and brown school shoes. Yep, my old school was ghetto.

I smiled my famous grin at him and gave him a thumbs up "Sure thing Ruka. I won't get lost, BELIEVE IT!"

He chuckled. Suddenly, I hear a deep groan that came from in front of me. I turned to face the now opened creepy-looking gate that lead to Hell it's self.

"You ready Naruto?" Iruka asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"You better believe it." I sheepishly said. Then we began our journey towards the school.

'Man, this is going to be a shitty ass year... again.'

XxXxXxX

"Damn, this place is like a freakin' maze!" I shouted in frustration. The map that Iruka gave me was not helping me AT ALL. Iruka left me at the front, inside the school and went... I think it was left. I looked at the map and started to walk the huge-ass hallway in front of me. For some reason, the schools structure reminded me about the school in that show... 'Gakuen Heaven', mixed with the 'Ouran High School' thingy... I think.

I continued to walk around for five minutes and I ended up at some random hallway with classrooms on each side of me. "DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL AM I!" _'WHAT THE HELL? I FOLLOWED THE MAP JUST LIKE IRUKA SAID. SHIT!'_ My grip on the map tightened. I looked like I was about to murder something. Even that little pile of sand that is right in front of me.

...

...

...

...Wait...

...A pile of sand...

...A pile...of sand...

...sand...

I looked down."Wha.."

"Oh ano...I'm sorry I didn't see you there." said a shy husky voice.

I stripped my eyes from **The Pile of Sand **and saw a boy around the same age as me, pushing a cart that had several sand jars and art supplies.

He had blood red hair that ended at the nape of his neck, sea-green eyes that was outlined with eyeliner (I think), pale skin, a...is that a tattoo on his forehead the kanji for 'love', and just like me a feminine body that was a little bit taller than mine (by a half inch). He was wearing a forest green jacket that had a single button in the middle, a long-sleeve white button-collared shirt with cuffs, a red tie, beige slacks, and brown school shoes. The jacket and the cuffs had red trimmings on the edges. And on the left side of the jacket, on the chest was the school Leaf crest. I'm guessing that's the school uniform.

"Ummm I'm sorry that I ran into you. I'm was in a bit of a rush."

I snapped away from my thoughts. "Eh? Oh it's ok there is no harm done." I tilted my head gave him one of my famous grins. _'I was too busy thinking of ways to torture the map that betrayed me, that I didn't even notice that he bumped into me.'_ The boy smiled at me, then he crouched down and started to pick up the broken glass from the ground. I crouched down and started to help him pick them up. I noticed that he flinched when I started to help him.

"I am guessing that you are new here." he muttered.

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly "Yea, I just moved here from Osaka a few days ago."

"Hm.. That explains it" he whispered to himself.

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?" I stared at him with a confused look.

"Well... You're helping and talking to me..." He casted his eyes down and his hands started to tremble.

I stared at him, understanding what he meant. Back at the orphanage, the kids never played or talked to me. Sometimes, they would call me a monster or demon. I never found out why either. I didn't even want to think about it. Too many painful memories. Now that I think about it, I don't even remember where the orphanage was.

" Well guess what? I am happy that I am helping you and talking to you..." I said as trailed off.

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes "Gaara. Sabaku Gaara..."

"Gaara... Well congratulations Gaara-kun, you are officially Uzumaki Naruto's first friend here." I grinned while throwing my arms up as if I was throwing confetti, the map in my right hand. Gaara just stared at me as if I was insane. Then he smiled.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun..." I moved my arms to my sides and gave him a gentle smile. Suddenly, I remembered that I had to go to the Headmasters office. I look a my orange watch and saw the black numbers 7:15 P.M. We both stood up to dust off our pants, then I looked at Gaara.

I started to itch my cheek with my index finger and smiled sheepishly."Ano, do you know where the Headmasters' office is?"

I showed him the demon map and pointed at it. "The map is being mean to me and it's sending me on a journey." Gaara took the map away from me and looked at it. After a few seconds he chuckled and I looked at him with a confused face.

"What? What's so funny Gaara-kun" I asked.

He looked at me and chuckled. "Naruto-kun had the map upside down."

...

...

...

...

...

*anime fall*

"EH! YOU MEAN SPENT TEN MINUTES READING AN UPSIDE DOWN MAP WHILE I WAS WALKING?" l yelled as looked down at the Helly map thingy with my fist up front in front of it as if I was ready to fight it.

Gaara laughed. "Ne Naruto-kun, I can take you there."

I relaxed my body and looked up at Gaara with sparkly eyes and clasped my hands together.

"Really Gaara-kun" I asked in a cute voice.

Gaaras' face started to turn red."Hai Naruto-kun that's what friends are for, right?"

"Hai, but what about your stuff?" I chirped.

"Oh ano, it's ok. The art room is right next to us actually."

I helped him pick up the sand and put it in an extra jar that Gaara brought. Thank God that is was only one jar that broke. He opened the door on our left and rolled the cart in. He came out a few seconds later, and started to walk the opposite direction that I was facing.

"Follow me." he said. I turned and started to walk with him to the Headmasters office.

**3 minutes later**

"Hey Gaara-kun, I was wondering why you don't have any friends." I asked as I walked behind him.

Silence.

I noticed that he stopped walking and his bangs shadowed his eyes. I stopped right next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, if it's too personal then you don't have to tell me. I understa..."

"No," he interrupted "It's not that I want to tell you, it's because I can't tell you." he said as he clutched his hands into fists. My eyes widened and let my hand drop back to my side. Then he turned around to face me, his eyes filled with a familiar pain. My eyes softened and I smiled.

"Gaara-kun," I said in a soft tone, like Iruka does with me when I'm upset. "If you don't want to tell me, it's ok. I understand. Actually, you're the first friend that I've had in years." I started to rub the back of my head, man this is really a bad habit. "Just because you won't tell me doesn't mean that we will not be friends. We all have our secrets. So I'll not push you" I held out my hand, offering him to shake it. " Because that's what friends do." Gaara looked at my hand, then he hesitatedly start to rise his hand and grasped my hand, shaking it. He looked up at me with peace in his eyes.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, for being my friend." I smiled softly at him. We let our hands drop to our sides and started to walk down the hallway once more.

XxXxXxX****

Normal POV

The two boys eventually made it to the office. Naruto knocked on the French wooden double-door. They heard a slurred 'come in' from inside. He opened the door and walked in with Gaara, who was right behind him. They saw a lady with short black hair, wearing a black dress suit, standing in front of a desk. She turned around and looked at us. "I'm guessing that you're the new student" she asked.

"Hai" Naruto replied. The lady then moved to the side of the Headmaster. Right next to the desk there's a rolling cart with a bag, the ones that you put nice clothes in, hanging on it . _'I'm guessing that it's my uniform'_ Naruto thought. He snapped away from the cart and looked at the Headmaster

His mouth dropped at the site of her. That's right, 'her'. The Headmaster was a lady, a LADY that is currently drinking sake. She was blonde with two pigtails, amber eyes, was wearing a gray suit, and looked twenty-seven. The most thing that stood out was... her boobs. _'Those are the BIGGEST BOOBS THAT I'VE EVEN SEEN! You could murder someone with those melons and get away with it' _He thought. Gaara leaned into Naruto's ear. "Don't let her looks get to you. She actually fifty years old." His mouth dropped farther._ 'FIFTY? SHE FIFTY? SHE LOOKS LIKE TWENTY-SEVEN YEARS OLD!WHAT KIND OF MOISTURIZER DOES SHE USE?'_

"So you're Uzumaki Naruto right?" she asked.

Naruto got out of his trance and looked at her face. He couldn't look at those... 'things' again. Then, he had a VERY evil thought. He smiled at her mischievously "Hai Baa-chan" Her eyes twitched with murder._ 'Some people can't handle the truth.'_ "I dare you to call me that again brat." His smile grew bigger. " Thank you for letting me come to this school," she took a deep breath.

"...Baa-chan." She jumped out of her chair, but she didn't get very far. The other lady was holding her, not letting her get around or jump off the desk.

"Tsunade-sama, you can't attack a student again, you will get fired this time." Tsunade stood still, then took a deep breath and shrugged the lady off.

"Thank you Shizune, you may leave now." Without a second thought, Shizune left. Baa-chan sat down in her chair again and motioned the two to sit in the two chairs that were in front of her desk. _'Man I really thought that she was going to kill me... She's my new victim MWAHAHAHAHA!'_

"NARUTO!"

Naruto snapped away from his so-called happy thoughts and focused on Tsunade. She had her arms crossed and was looking at him with murderous eyes.

"Well Naruto, I see that you have made a friend already." He nodded and looks over at Gaara with a smile across his face. The Headmaster took a drink from the white cup in her hand. " I'll let him be responsible for you, since you seem to be the type to get into trouble." Naruto rolled his eyes _'You have no idea.'_ Tsunade smirked. "Welcome to Konoha Royal Academy, and since you are here I'm going to give you a little history lesson."

_'Oh shit.' _

"As you can see, the school was built on a small island, a few miles off the mainland. Senju Hashirama and Tobirama, my grandfather and uncle, found the Academy eighty-two years ago. The school was built for prodigies and talented people. A couple years later, my grandfather and uncle decided to build a small town that was, and still, near the Academy and so on and so forth."

Then she grabbed a file that was on her desk and opened it. She scanned it for a few seconds, then her face made a surprised reaction, but disappeared a second later. She pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Naruto.

"This is your schedule. You have no school on Saturdays and Sundays. The curfew is 10:00 P.M., weekends are 11:00 P.M. Breakfast is served at 7:10 A.M. sharp, Lunch at 12:05 P.M., and Dinner at 7:00 P.M. sharp. Oh and classes are separated by Wings."

He looked at his schedule.

**Name: Uzumaki, Naruto**

I.D: 3940

1. Homeroom/Math - Hatake Kakashi Rm. 2B East Wing

2. Fine Arts - Might Guy Rm. 8C South Wing

3. History AP - Sarutobi Asuma Rm. 11A North Wing

4. Baking - Mitarashi Anko Rm. 1C South Wing

LUNCH

5. Biology AP - Yakushi Kabuto Rm. 5B East Wing

6. Lang. Arts - Umino Iruka Rm. 9A North Wing

7. P.E. - Might Guy GYM

_'Sweet, I got Iruka and Kakashi, but I've never imagined Kakashi teaching math.'_ After scanning his schedule, Tsunade started talking again.

"The Academy dorm's are split into two, one for boys and one for girls. The girls dorm is not far from here, in fact, both dorms are attached to the cafeteria." A mischievous flash flickered across her eyes . "However, if a boy or girl is caught in the opposite dorm, the student will be expelled and is never to enroll or step foot in Konoha again." _'Damn, harsh much.'_ Gaara just stared at her with emotionless eyes, while Naruto trembled in his seat. Tsunade suddenly stood up to get the bag that was hanging the rolling cart and tossed to Naruto.

He almost dropped it. Keyword: ALMOST. He looked at Tsunade and she pointed to a door that was to the left of her. "Ok brat you have your uniform now so hurry up and change. You can put your old clothes in the bag" Naruto scrunched his face into a pout.

"Alright alright baa-can." Her right eye twitched. He walked into the room, which was her private restroom, and started to change.

"Damn, I look hot. I actually looked good in the school uniform and it's the perfect size too." He twirled around in a circle in front of the mirror and grinned. He still looks girly and his ass looked like it has a 'grope me' sign, but he ignored it. He walked out of the restroom and sat down in the chair that he left not too long ago. "It looks nice on you Naruto-kun, how does if feel?"

"It fits perfectly, Baa-chan." She took a deep breath. 'Well, somebody's stressed out.' he thought.

"Now all that you need is a dorm room. I'll let Shizu.."

Knock knock. Everyone turned their attention to the door.

Baa-chan groaned. "Come in." The French doors opened and revealed three rich-looking boys. The one in the middle had a slender creamy face that was attached to a lean body. His black hair, that was in a shape of a duck's ass, framed his face and hovered over his onyx eyes.

The guy on his right also has pale skin, but had a milky-pearly white purple eyes, a lean body, long, LONG brown hair with bits of hair crowning the side of his face, and dark brown headband covering his forehead .

And last, but not least, the other guy on the left of Donald Duck (yes Naruto has nicknames for them) and Dragqueen had sunglasses, pale skin, and had brown hair that looks like an afro.

_'Okay, what is up with pale skin huuuuhhhh, no tan? I mean, come on that's just...uh...what's the word...OH SKINIST!'_ Naruto thought.

The boys wore different uniforms than Gaara and Naruto. Instead of the normal school colors, all that they're wearing is a different color and white, with light beige pants. White button-up shirts were un-tucked and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. On Donald, the first three buttons were undone so you could see a little bit of his chest and his red tie was hanging loosely on his neck, with a navy blue vest to complete him. The others were similar, the only difference was the color of the vests. Drag-queen has a lavender color and Afro Guy has a **LIGHT** brown color.

Naruto took a step to the side so that he was next to Gaara. He looked at his friend and noticed that all the color has drained away from his face. His eyes were wide and looked scared. Dragqueen looked over at him and smirked at him. Gaara scowled and turned his face away. Naruto glared at the Dragqueen and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. Then, Donald Duck and his 'peeps' walked up to Tsunade's desk, standing in front of Naruto.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this meeting Headmaster-sama," said a smooth, velvety voice. Naruto saw that it came from Donald Duck. " but the **Meeting** is about to start in five minutes." Tsunade lead on her elbows, fingers entwined and rested her chin on top.

"Very well Sasuke. Let me just finish with this brat.."

"Hey, I'm not a brat, you old hag"

"Why you little..."

Then Ducky slammed his hands on the desk "HEADMASTER-SAMA!"

They all looked at Dona... uh Sasuke. He looked like he's about to lose it! " Please hurry up and finish this meeting. There are other important matter to attend to here, and this Dobe isn't one of them."

Naruto clenched his fists. " Shut up Teme, before I end up punching that ugly face of yours." The dark-haired boy turned around to face the blonde and smirked. "I bet you couldn't even scratch me with those small hands, Dobe. Besides, I would win anyways." He said as he lifted his left hand and cupped Naruto's cheek. Sasuke caressed the blondes cheek with tenderness. _'His skin is so soft.'_ he thought. He noticed that on a certain part of his cheek was rough. _'Hn, the dobe has powder on. I wonder what he could be hiding.'_

"Wha..." Naruto stopped himself as he felt Sasuke's thumb tracing his pink plump lips.

_'Hn, the dobe is REALLY cute. His lips are just begging to be kissed.'_ Sasuke thought. Naruto just stared at him.

_'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO KISS ME, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_'. Naruto started to struggle, but Sasuke ignored it and kept a firm hold on his chin. He started to inched closer and closer, until he was milimeters apart from the cute blonde. Naruto closed his eyes not wanting to see what will happen. Sasuke leaned down even farther, until his lips grazed Naruto's, but not kissing him, and whispered.

"I win."

Naruto snapped back into reality and pushed Sasuke off of him. Sasuke smirked and licked his lips.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto grabbed his shirt and Sasuke grabbed the blondes shirt, smirking._ 'Hn, dobe's a feisty one. I like.'_ His group took a step forward but Sasuke made a hand gesture for them to back off , as if he was their leader. Gaara just watched from the side lines, but was going to take action if the teme punches his friend. A scream stopped everyone.

"BOYS!"

Everyone looked both at Tsunade, she was standing up with her hands on the desk and giving them the EVIL EYE. "Separate. NOW." The two boys glared at each other, then let go of each other. Naruto looked over at Gaara, who had his hand over his heart and took a deep breath, as if he was trying to calm down. Gaara turned to face Tsunade, who was now sitting down in her comfy chair.

"If I may, Headmaster-sama, ask if Naruto-kun can be my roommate, since my other roommate was expelled." Tsunade smirked. "Very well. I'll let Naruto be you roommate for the sake of the school."

"Hey what does that mean!"

"Naruto" The blonde looked over at Gaara. He gave him the 'If-you-don't-shut-the-front-door-I-will-make-sure-that-you-suffer-with-the-rich-ass-punks' look. Naruto narrowed his eyes down and didn't say another word, but in his mind, he was crying anime tears, huddling in a corner and repeating 'Don't leave me with these pale vampires.'

Tsunade sighed and Naruto looked at her. " I will leave him with you, since you know how to handle him"

Gaara smiled and bowed , not noticing a pair of milky-purple eyes staring at him with love. Tsunade stood up, holding her hand out, and smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to Konoha Royal Academy ."

Naruto walked up to her desk, took her hand and shook it. "Arigatou Baa-chan."

CRACK!

"!"

Naruto held his now-crippled hand in his arms and is anime crying. Tsunade couldn't hold in a chuckle, Gaara laugh, and the three boys, except Afro Guy, smirked at the scene in front of them. Naruto looked at everybody and pouted. "You guys are so mean." Sasuke had to hold himself from pouncing the blond.

"Now get out of here brat you're annoying me." she said as she sat back down smirking.

As the boys left, they didn't notice the three pair of eyes gazing at them, especially Sasuke. He knew that he has seen blond somewhere, somewhere in his childhood. The way his hair flows when he walks, the way his body moved with his plump, ripe ass as it sways when he walks, and the way his eyes sparkled in the light. Yes, Sasuke knows him from somewhere. But right now Sasuke wants him. NOW. He wants to ravish and bruise those pink plump lips and kiss those baby-fat cheeks. Nobody, NOBODY WILL HAVE HIS DOBE, ONLY HIM AND HIM ALONE. Yes, Sasuke wants Naruto Uzumaki, HIS DOBE. And he will get him no matter what.

He smirked evilly. After all, he is a Uchiha. What an Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets.

XxXxXxX

After the **Meeting** was over, Tsunade sat in her comfy chair, picked up her phone, and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings someone picked up on the other line.

_"Hello?"_ said a gruff voice.

Tsunade smirked and took a swig of sake. "I've found **HIM**."

Silence. _"What do you mean that you found **HIM**?" _

Tsunade laughed then hiccuped. "I mean that I've found Uzumaki Naruto." She smirked. "I think it's time to call and tell **Them**."

The other line went dead.

XxXxXxX

It took them ten minutes to get to the dorm. The dorm itself was like a mini castle. When you enter through the French double-doors, you could see a balcony, attached to two hallways on at very ends, with two fancy gold-railing, marbled spiral stairs on each side, and the light turquoise paint that covered the area. To the left is an opening that led into the whitish-blue painted social area. A luxurious couch was right in front of a white marbled fireplace, that has a HUGE flat screen T.V. on top, and two love seats on both sides of the couch. Behind the couch were two cherry wood bookshelves. On the other side of the room two HUGE windows with golden silk curtains for the finishing touch. Gaara led Naruto up the stairs to the golden elevator that was facing the blacony. Even the inside elevator is golden with Persian carpet. They went up to the third floor, to where their rooms were at.

They went down the right hallway and stopped at the Rooms of Rm. 306. Gaara gave Naruto his key and told to be at breakfast at 7:10, before going into his room. Naruto looked at HIS door to HIS room. On the door it said Uzumaki Naruto. He opened the door and gasped.

"Man, I'm probably going to get use to this." Naruto said as he went to go lay on his bed in HIS room. Yep HIS room. The room is the size of a regular dorm room, with a balcony connecting his room to Gaara's room. Earlier Tsunade sent his belongings to his room. It wasn't much, just like three suitcases.

When you walk in the door the closet is on the right. Taking a few more steps forward on the floorboards, and a twin bed with light green covers was up against the wall on the right and the restroom on the left. A desk, with a study lamp, is between the corner of the entrance to the R.R and the sliding glass doors with green curtians, that leads out to the balcony that he and Gaara shared,. A 4-drawer dresser was at the end of his bed, against the sky blue wall, and a nightstand was next to his cherry wood headboard.

Naruto went to the restroom and brushed his teeth and wipe off his makeup with water, and revealed six scars. Naruto sighed and quickly took out his clothes and put them in his dresser, then changed into his favorite night clothes and hat (Y'all know which ones I'm talking about ;3), tossing the light green covers over him to where his lips were. Naruto snuggled in to his soft pillow and giggled when Gamakichi's, his frog plushie, coat tickled his nose. Naruto snuggled deeper into his pillow, with Gamakichi by his side, and slowly fell into dreamland.

Little did he know, that his WHOLE life will change by one little assembly the next day.

* * *

KYAA I LOVE UKE NARUTO HE'S SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! Please review. I will try to update within a week or two. High school's tough and I have to finish a history project. BUMMER. WELL MY LOVELY READERS PLEASE REVIEW :) AND HOPE THAT I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPPIE EARLY! Oh and the EDIT Documnet thing to make the stories is REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES. THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THAT I HAD TO DELETE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF IT :(


	2. The First Day

Dear lovely reviewers thank you for your reviews, sadly thought I had to delete this story three times because of the damn word system on FFiction. Well here's the other chappie ENJOY!

Thank Kotoko for the Princess outfits :)

**Summary:** When Naruto Uzumaki transferred to Konoha Royal Acadamy, he receives an unexpected welcome. Little did he know that Prince Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most handsome boys, nominated him to be his Princess. Princesses are basically the Prince's personal 'LOVERS', 'cheerleader', and sometimes 'pet'. With cross-dressing, sexy uke outfits, crazy fangirls, and horny possessive Semes, how will Naruto and the other Princesses survive? However, there are dark secrets hidden in the Academy wall's and students. What EXACTLY is Konoha Royal Academy and who ARE the students?  
**  
Disclaimers:** Naruto is owned by THE GUY WHO MADE HIM. But Sasuke wins all the way

**Warning(s)** ... crazy Naru, murderous Gaara, Kiba, possessive Neji, fluffy, Lime, Bad grammer

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! OH AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY ONE-SHOT "DRAW WITH ME" PLEASE DO IF YA WANT TO :)

XxXxXxX

Being poked in the side was definitly not part of the blondes 'wake-up' list. His usual way of waking up is of the following actions: Get pushed off the bed, gets a ranting from Iruka, the smell of ramen, Kakashi whispering in his ear about making Iruka moan and making him beg for his cock, Kakashi blowing a blow-horn in his ear, Iruka hitting him on the head and threatening him to buy any more ramen, get his covers taken away from him, or gets Gamakichi taken away from him.

But poking was DEFINITLY not on the list. Was Kakashi trying something new on him? No, it couldn't be that. The thing that was poking him is now poking him harder. Naruto snuggled deeper into his pillow and pulled the covers over his head.

Poke.

Could it be Iruka? No, Iruka is too much of a mother-hen to be doing this to him. Naruto groaned and swatted his hand at the thing that is poking him. Then he froze when his hand came in contact with warm flesh.

_'This could only mean one thing,'_ He thought. _'I'M ABOUT TO BE FUCKING RAPED BY HORNY OLD MAN, AND IT'S NOT KAKASHI!' _

He poked the appendage with his hand, then put his hand under the covers with the rest of his body.

_'OH MY GOD, I TOUCHED HIS HARD-ON SSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT! '_ He started to tremble and started crying anime tears. _'NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED! I'M STILL LOOKING FOR THE RIGHT GUY OR GIRL!' _The poking-horny man groaned and started to jab his side even harder. "Naruto-kun... Wake up" a husky voice, up above the covers, said. The person took off Naruto's nightcap and started to poke his blonde locks.

Naruto was officially panicked now. _'Oh SHIT NOW HE'S HEAD-FUCKING ME!_ Then he smiled his 'I-have-a-plan-to-keep-my-virginity-sucka' smile. _'Oh hell no, nobody fucks my head without MY PERMISSION.' _He played around in his covers and made himself a cocoon. The poking stopped, but he could still feel the person looming over him.

"Naruto-kun...wake up" the voice is obviously sounded annoyed.

The person was about to poke him again, but Naruto was one step ahead. As soon at the hand touched his covers, Naruto jumped out and pounced his 'attacker/rapist', thus landing on the floor, straddling the person, and hitting him with Gamakichi.

Sadly he had his eyes closed and didn't realize that it was Gaara, who was protecting his face with his red messenger bag, that he was currently hitting.

"IF ,"

*Hit*

"YOU,"

*Hit*

"THINK,"

*Hit*

"THAT,"

*Hit*

"YOU,"

*Hit*

"CAN," "N..."

*Hit*

"TAKE," "Na..."

*Hit*

"MY,"

*Hit* "Nar..."

"VIRGINATY AWAY,"

*Hit* "Narut..."

"YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!"

*HIT HIT HIT*

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself straddling poor Gaara. "Eh...Gaara-kun... you were the one poking me?" He noticed that Gaaras' tattoo wasn't there anymore he will ask him later about it, but right now he needed to know why the hell Gaara was poking him.

Gaara released his bag and sighed as he put his arm over his eyes, catching his breath. "Hai Naruto-kun. I tried to wake you up earlier, but you wouldn't respond so I started poking you."

Naruto tilted his head cutely. "Oh... Why didn't you tell me that it was you?" Gaara sighed again. "I tried to, but I was being attacked by you and your stuffed frog." He pointed out. Naruto pouted and hugged Gamakichi to his petite chest.

"His name is Gamakichi. My foster 'mother' made him for me." He said cutely. Gaara sighed. "Whatever, now can you please get off me you're really heavy."

"Eh, what's that suppose to mean." Naruto scrunched his face and started crying. "Are you calling me fat?" Gaara pushed off a crying Naruto and sit Indian-style in front of Naruto, finding the floor boards more interesting.

"You sound like a hormonal-prego lady right now." Naruto started to cry even hard. Gaara snapped his head up. Feeling guilty he moved closer to the crying blond, his eyes still cast down. He couldn't believe that he made his first ever friend and made him cry on the second day of knowing each other. And look what happened, Naruto had his face in his hands, bawling his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't mea.."

"PSYCH!"

Gaara looked up at Naruto, only to see him sticking his tongue out and winking at him. Gaara blushed with embarrassment. "Haha got cha Ra-chan." Gaara face turned redder at the nickname. Then he noticed something on Naruto's face. His eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto grinned his foxy grin. "Hehehe, sorry I had to do that. Just to let you know for later, I'm a big prankster." Gaara just stared at him with a fading blush.

"How did you get in my room anyways?" Gaara pointed at the sliding glass door. "Remember that the balcony connects both of our room together." "Naruto nervously laugh. "Um... I forgot at about that... Actually, I thought that yesterday was a dream." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Gaara face palmed himself. _'This guy has a short-term memory, doesn't he.'_ He thought.

Naruto stood up, hugging Gamakichi to his chest with his left arm, and pulled up Gaara with his hand. "Anyways, I came to get you for breakfast." Gaara looked at the clock hanging above Naruto's desk. " I came in here around 6:10 to get you up.." he muttered and looked at Naruto. "So it took me 20 minutes to get you."

Naruto gave his new friend a questioning look, tilting his head a little. "Why would you even get me up that early, Gaara-kun?"

"Because, you seem to be the type of person who likes to sleep late, wakes up late, goes to school late because you couldn't even get up, gets detentions a lot because of it..."

"Ok ok I get it already. Jeez ya don't have to shove it in my face." He said with a poorly arrogant face, which just made him look cuter. Naruto went over to his closet and pulled out his uniform.

"Let me change first then you can show me when the cafeteria's at." He turned to Gaara and foxy grinned. " Know me, I would probably get lost in this freakin castle." He put Gamakichi on his un-made bed and walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him. Gaara stared at the door, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, he gasped as he remembered what he saw on Naruto's face.

_'He has the whiskered cheeks, but he didn't have them yesterday.' _He breath started sound rugged._ 'Can it be...'_He clutched his chest, right over his rapid-beating heart. _'No, it can't be. He died a long time ago...' _He heard the bathroom door open reveling a fresh Naruto. Gaara noticed that the scars on his cheeks were now gone.

Naruto pumped his fist up in the air "Okay, rich-school food, beware! Naruto Uzumaki is here, Dattebayo!" he said with a victorious face and pose. You could see and feel the sparkly things around him.

Gaara sweat-dropped. _'I think that I'm the one that is suppose to beware.'_

Naruto grabbed his orange messenger bag, ran over to Gaara and gripped his arm, dragging the red-head out the door to his demise. AKA the cafeteria with Blondie.

XxXxXxX  
**  
Naru's POV**

My mouth dropped. "Holy Ramen of God! THIS is the cafeteria?" Gaara stood next to me nodding. He walked though one of the entryways into the cafeter...no, the ballroom-like cafe where I saw many students eating, chatting and ordering from a menu.

The place is as big as a ballroom. The cafe was painted a beautiful cream color and the tall windows' drapes were a sunshine gold that were being held away on each side, so that sunshine could enter the room, by golden brown rope cords were on three the sides of the room. The area was filled with several elegant round tables that were covered under white-satin tablecloth, with a single polished gold vase with a variety of flowers, to finish the tables' touch. The chairs were a lovely soft chocolate brown, which contrasted well with the cherry wood floor. The cream-white ceiling was at least 20 feet high, holding to a huge golden chandelier above the room. On each side of the room, except the far back wall, there's an entryway. The one where I'm at was the Boys' Dorm entry, across the room is the Girls' Dorm entry, and the HUGE entryway that was across the room from the back wall was that Schools' entry. And for the finishing touch, a white grand piano sat next to the back wall near the windows, so that if almost anybody who played it, would look like a heavenly angel playing music for the God above.

I stared at the beautiful room. _'I knew that this place was high-class, but I'd NEVER thought that it would be THIS HIGH-CLASS!'_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara fidgeting with uneasiness. I looked at the other students and noticed that all the attention was on me...wait AM I THE ONLY BLOND HERE? Gaara walked pass me and gave me the 'follow-me' nod. As we headed straight towards the middle of the room, I kept overhearing whispers at ever table we passed.

_"Is that the new kid?"_

_"Wow he's sooooo cute."_

_"I would love to pound that ass." _I shuddered at the comment.

_"Wait, the new kid's a guy?"_ What the hell? Of course I'm a guy! I have a dick and it's a good size too.

_"Ne, why is he hanging out with THAT freak?"_

I turned to the people that made that comment. It was two girls were sitting down,one with pink hair and one with red hair. I saw that the girls uniform wasn't as different as the boys' instead of pants they wore skirts with red stockings._ 'Man, they're really pretty...'_

_"That freak is such a fag."_

_"He's probably a fag too."_

_"That Sabaku freak should dig a hole and die in it. He doesn't deserve to live."_

"What the fuck do you want, loser." said Pinky to me. _'...for heifers.' _I burned holes into her head with my eyes. Gaara stopped walking and turned around to face the scene.

"Don't you dare say anything like that about my friend. You don't know anything about him. Butt the fuck out of his life you fucking low-life bitch." She suddenly stood up and walked over to face me.

SLAP!

Next thing I knew I am facing the red-headed girl, who was out of her seat with her eyes beaming and a smile across her face, chanting something that I could not make out since she was looking the other way. The cheering and squeals were faint in the background. I spit out some blood that trailed down my lips and glared at her. _'Man this girl can hit HARD. Her hit felt like a fucking three wheeler. Good thing I didn't lose my balance.'_ Gaara rushed over to me asking if I was alright. I looked at him and nodded. I saw a glint of murder in his eyes when he saw the slap mark on my left cheek, but it left quickly . I looked at the girl only to find her smirking at me.

"Looks like I need to teach you your place here, commoner." Her smirk grew wider. She slapped me again on my other cheek. The pain felt like a ton of bricks as I wait for the another slap, but when I saw a flash of red pass me the next thing that I saw was Pinky up against the wall and Gaara gripping the girls wrist, staring at her with a murderous glint in his eyes.

The girl sneered with disgust at him. "How dare you touch me, you fucking commoner." What is this, Medieval Europe? What's up with this 'commoner' shit. It's like she's a fucking bitch-ass princess (OOOOO the irony :3). Gaara's eyes formed slits._ 'Damn he's mad. Well the bitch does deserve it.'_ Gaara tightened his grip as the girl struggled. Pinky's ugly lips made a thin line as I saw her raising her other hand to punch him. Gaara didn't seem to notice her action. _'Oh hell no, she's gonna hit a friend of mine!'_ I didn't even think, I just ran towards Gaara.

"GAARA!" He flinched at the scream, but it did catch his attention and saw Pinky's hand coming towards him. Gaara's eyes widened. He tried to catch her punch, but her was too fast, she was coming at him with full speed.

XxXxXxX  
**  
Normal POV**

Nobody move. Well, except the squealing girls looking in a certain direction and not the fight. The girl found that her fist was not at her target, but was gripped tightly by a dark tan hand. She saw that the appendage was attached to a boy with shaggy brown hair and red tattoos on his cheeks holding a brown messenger bag. He looked at Gaara.

"Hey you ok, man?" Gaara nodded and said a soft 'thank you' before turning towards the girl. She struggled in their grip. The boy smirked at the struggling pinkette. Naruto stared at the scene before him

"Hey Haruno, aren't you suppose to stop fights and not make them, cause man, you're doing a horrible job at it."

"You won't get away with this, commoner. The Princes will have your ass and make all of you suffer." she growled. The boy rolled his head back and laughed out loud.

"HA, as if. Those gay boys wouldn't be able to touch my ass," He got closer to her face and smirked. " Let alone for them to suck my cock." The girl started to thrashing and growled at the brunette. Gaara tightened his hold.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THE PRINCE'S LIKE THAT, YOU DOG-FUCKING COMMONER!"

He shrugged."It's not like they're gonna save you," He grinned mischeviously. "In fact, I bet they would rather be fucked in the ass by Gai-sensei than save you."

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THE PRINCES!"

The boys grin grew bigger. "Ne Haruno, go put a tampon on like a big girl and suck it up." He looked over at the silent Gaara and nodded at him. Gaara nodded back and the next thing you knew the Haruno girl was on the floor, flat on her flat ass. The brunette laughed while banged the wall with his fist, Naruto was on the floor laughing his ass off, and Gaara was wondering if these guys were on crack.

Haruno knew that she could not win this fight alone. "KARIN GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE!" She said as she turned to the table that she was sitting at and found that the red-head was nowhere to be seen. She looked around the room only to find the squealing girls circling a certain table. She looked up at the boys only to find them catching their breath, completely ignoring her. She smirked as she got up and ran into the fangirl circle.

As the boys were catching their breath, Naruto got up from his spot on the floor and went up to the brunette kid, who was still trying to breathe evenly.

"Hey thanks for the help, man. That bitch was really starting to get on my nerves."

The boy chuckled hoarsely. "Nah, don't worry about it, she's just on her period. She normally not like that." _'Like I need to know that. This is why I don't deal with women, too troublsome.'_ Naruto thought to himself. The boy held out his hand to the blond.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

Naruto took his hand. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Kiba thinking face, still shaking Naruto's hand. "Uzumaki huh, the transferred student..." Naruto nodded. Kiba toothly grinned showing off his canines."Well nice to meet you Naruto-kun and..."

Gaara looked at him. "Sabaku Gaara." Kiba let go of Narutos' hand and held the said hand to Gaara grinning. "Nice to meet you Gaara-kun." Gaara took the brunettes hand and shook it, nodding in agreement.

The boys walked over to a vacant table that was nearby, while chatting with one another. A penguin-looking waiter brought menus and water in fancy glasses for the lovely boys. Naruto scanned the menu with frustuation, he didn't even know half of the foods on this damn menu! _'Why the hell do they have menus anyways?'_

"Oi Fox-face you have trouble ?"

Naruto turned his attention to Kiba with a waiter right next to him. Seem like they already ordered what they wanted. Naruto tried to hide his blush of embarrasment with the menu. "Ano..."

"Come on we don't have all day."

Naruto lifted his head from the menu and glared at Kiba. "Fine then since I'm taking soooooooooo LONG, why don't you order for me dog-breath." Kiba put his hands up in a defensive gesture. " Ok ok, there's no reason to get so defensive, you honomal lady." he said as he turned to the waiter.

"WHAT DID YOU FUC-"

"Just order" sighed Gaara with his arm across his chest.

"He will have the French Toast with Peach & Mango topping and apple smoked bacon." The waiter nodded and went off in another direction. Kiba smirked at the poor blond. "And that's how you do it." Narutos' eyes found the table cloth interesting. "I know how to order dog-breath it's just that-"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"SASUKE-OJI, I LOVE YOUUU!"

"GO OUT WITH ME, NEJI-OJI!"

"LET ME HAVE YOU BABIES SHINO-OJI!"

The three boys turned to the direction where the screams came from. A HUGE circle of girls were crowding around a one table. Just one, not two tables, just that one. Kiba snorted, Gaara frowned resting his cheek on his hand, and Naruto's mouth dropped with the only three words that would come out.

"What...The...Fuck?"

Kiba chuckled dryly and looked at Gaara. " Those girls never give up... Damn Princes taking all the girls away, those fuckers" Gaara nodded, twirling his finger around the rim of his glass. "They really are rich punks that think that they could get away with anything..." He said. Kiba scoffed. "Damn right." Naruto looked back and forth between the two with confusion whirling in his head.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

The two boys looked at the confused blond. Gaara mentally slapped himself, OF COURSE Naruto wouldn't know, he just transferred here YESTERDAY!

Kiba groaned. "I really don't want to talk about those bastards." He took a swig of water. "But I guess we will have to explain the Royal System in order for you to survive this damn school."

Naruto tilted his head with curiousity. "Eh, the Royal System?"

Kiba nodded, supporting his cheek on his palm. "Yeah, it's this jacked-up system that the school has." Gaara nodded in agreement and looked at the three boys that were being worshipped by fangirls. "It's really stupid system..." He looked at Naruto with dull eyes. "Every four years the student body picks these 'special people' to represent the school. The system consists of five classes, the Princes, Princesses, Duke, Duchess, and the commoners."

"Hey that's what Pinky called us." Naruto pointed out. Gaara 'hmmed' and closed his eyes. Kiba twirled his finger around the rim of his glass with a bored look. "The Princes are the 'most handsome, riches, and talented' boys in the school." He stopped playing with his glass. "They are picked out by the student body, same go to the Dukes and Duchesses."

Naruto stared at his two friends. Princes? Princess? What kind of jacked-up system is this? Why does the school even allow this? Millions of questions ran through his head when he was stripped away from his thoughts as Kiba started to talk. "The Princesses, though, is a different story. You see," He looked at Naruto with an unfamilier emotion that Naruto didn't seem to know. "The Princess are picked by the Princes themselves, making them the Princes' 'Lover', 'Cheerleader', and in some cases," His eyes changed in to slits and his face darkened. "Their 'pet'.The worst part is that you can't reject the position or you will be expelled." Naruto gapped like a fish.

What. The. Fuck. with. a. bowl. of. ramen.

What kind of screw up school is this? A pet, really now really? What bother Naruto is that feelings don't matter here. It's a dog eat dog world here. Man, doesn't he feel sorry for the girl that gets chosen, well she might be happy but still...It's just wrong.

"But then again, we are probably not gonna have Princesses this year."

"Eh, what makes you say that?" Naruto asked, recovering from his fishy face.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at the two boys with the corner of his eye. "There hasn't been a Princess in three years from what I heard. No girl has caught the eyes of the Princes."

"Why can they just pick a girl and get it over with?" Naruto asked.

"It's complicated. I don't even know how to explain it." said a bored Kiba.

Naruto leaned back into his chair pouting. Yep he was definitely in Hell's kingdom.

The waiter came back with their food setting it down in front of them. Naruto whispered a 'thank you' and looked at his food with uncertainty. Oh what he would give for ramen right now, but he was soooooo hungry and all that there was the 'food' in front of him. He poked the food, his face filled with caution. He saw Gaara eating his strawberry crepe and Kiba chomping away at his chocolate...is that a pancake?

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped his head to look at Gaara's jade eyes. He felt his face started to burn up from embarrassment and suddenly found the 'food' very interesting. "N-no, nothings wrong Gaara-kun." Gaara raised a non-exsiting eyebrow and turned his attention to his food once more.

"Damn, she got you good." Naruto looked up to Kiba, who had crumbs and whipped cream on his mouth. Naruto looked at him questionably. "What makes you say that dog-breath?"

Kiba wiped off the food on his face. "Well, Sakura is the kick-boxing queen here. I'm surprised that she didn't go all the way." Kiba reached up and touched Narutos' bruised cheek. When he put pressure on it he felt Naruto flinch and dodge a punch from the furious said blond. Gaara just continued to ignoring the idiots.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL THAT HURT!"

Kiba chuckled while dodging Narutos' childish punches to his upper body. "Yep she got you good. You can even see a line mark on you cheek."

Naruto stopped his fist in mid-air and looked at Kiba with a scared expression. "What do you mean she left a line mark?" Kiba stared at him. "Dude, it's right on your cheek." He leaned closer looking at Naruto's cheek. It actually looks more like a scar than a scrape for Sakura. Kiba shivered. He could have swore that he felt a dark aura looking at him, but he shrugged it off.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped out of his seat. His bangs covering his eyes and gave out a dark aura. This even made Gaara look up, surprised at the blonds change in behavior. Kiba almost fell out of his seat from the sudden action that the blond made.

"Sorry, but please excuse me. I need to go use the restroom." Naruto muttered.

And with that, he turned his heels and ran towards the restroom in the School hallway, turning at the corner. The remaining two boys looked at each other.

"What went up his ass and died?" Kiba asked.

Gaara just shrugged, but now he was really worried about is friend.

_'He is definitely hiding something.'_

As the boys locked themselves into deep thought, they were unaware of the three pairs of eyes that saw the whole thing.

XxXxXxX

**Naru's POV**

I closed the door behind me, leaning on it as I looked up to the ceiling. I panted heavily with sweat trailing down my face as I started sliding down th door. I gripped my chest to calm my rapid beating heart. They probably saw one of my scar seven scars that painted my body. I stood up and walked to the large mirror and sinks. I pulled out my compact powder and dapped it on my cheek where my scar showed. I finished powdering and put it away in my pocket.

I looked at myself with dull lifeless eyes. I lifted a hand to touched my bruised powder-covered cheek as I wrapped my arm around stomach. Squeezing my eyes shut, I turned my face away from the mirror with disgust. I tightened my arm that was on my tummy.

The scars.

The cursed scars.

The scars that made my life a living hell. The scars that made everyone hate me. The scars that remind me of **THAT** night. These very same scars...

That took the very person that loved me the most.

_'Fire. Fire everywhere.'_

I squeezed myself even tighter.

_"RUN NARUTO!"_

_'Red.'_

_"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE!"_

I stumbled to the couch that was next to the sinks and sat down, putting my face in my hand.

_"HE WAS MINE TO BEGIN WITH!"_

_'That man.'_

I clawed at my stomach.

_"HE WILL NEVER BE YOURS *******!"_

_'Those eyes.'_

_"YOU ALREADY TOOK WHAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MINE! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME HAVE THE LITTLE HAPPINESS THAT I DESERVE!"_

_'The scars.'_

_"HOW DARE YOU. YOU BITCH, YOU DON'T DESERVE HAPPINESS. YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HAPPINESS. YOU'RE TOO SCREWED UP IN THE HEAD, JUST LIKE **THAT MAN** WHO TRIED TO DESTORY MY HEART AND SOUL!"_

_'That smirk.'_

_"AND FOR THAT..."_

_'The blood.'_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Gaara looking down at me with worry covering his eyes. I turned my gaze to my lap as I felt something wet trailing down my face. I slid my hand up to my eye and felt the tears building up. My hand distant itself for my face only to grip the edge of the couch.

Gaara came closer and hugged me. I buried my face in his shoulder, loving the warmth that he gave out. He stroked my hair in a brotherly way and whispered soothing words in my ear. I clunched his shirt as I let my tears run down my face.

When I was done crying, I let go of his now tear-stained shirt and looked up at him. He let go of me, but still had his hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with promising eyes.

"We all have our secrets." he said. "Don't tell me unless you want to."

I grinned and nodded.

He took his hand off my shoulder and went to the door. He stopped in front of it with his hand on the handle.

"Clean yourself up, Kiba's about to attack someone." And with that he left.

After a few minutes of sitting on the couch, I washed my face and re-did my powder. I stuck my tongue out and gave a peace sign at the mirror and headed out the door.

As I walked out, I heard a moan from around the corner. Not a 'oh-I-got-beat-up' moan, but a 'oh-God-that-feels-good' moan. I walked closer the the corner, hearing muttering, and more loud moans.

"Why me?" I heard.

I poked my head out a little not so much that somebody would notice me.

My mouth dropped a hundred feet at what I saw.

_'Oh...my...gawd!'_

XxXxXxX

**Gaa's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom after calming down Naruto. I still couldn't believe that he was crying like that. Naruto appears to be strong for others, but deep down inside he's hurting. It makes my chest hurt just by thinking about it.

I didn't see where I was going as I turned the corner, I bumped into something hard. Shit, it was a person.

"A-ano...sorry." I muttered and tried to go around them. A hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to the holder I tried to pull back but the hand's grip was strong. I turned my head so I could face the person. My eyes widened, finding myself staring into the pearly eyes of...

Neji Hyuuga, Prince of the East.

This time he was wearing his dark purple school jacket, which was similar to Sebastian's butlers jacket from my favorite anime 'Black Butler'. Short in the front and a long tail that split in the back. And the school Logo, stitched in gold thread on the left side of the jacket.

He looked at me with a straight face, but his eyes told a different emotion that I didn't recognize. I wanted to run far away from this man. I started to pull my wrist out of his hand, but it was no use.

"There's no reason to apologize Gaara-kun." He pulled me closer. I planted my heel on the ground, but it seems that God was not on my side. He spun me around so that my back was against the wall and he was in front of me. He was so close that our noses were almost touching. I could feel his hot breath against my lips.

I blushed with embarrassment as I casted my eyes down. Why must he always humiliate me? Even since I transferred from Suna last year, he has always been finding ways to humiliate me.

He cupped my chin making me look up at him. His pearly eyes were half-lidded and his pale lips were partly opened. My face heated up even more.

Oh my god. I did not just check him out. Shit.

I tried to escape by going to the side, but he slammed me into the wall. It didn't hurt actually, it was a gentle push. I glared at him.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" He didn't say anything. He started to come closer until our bodies were pressed together. This could not be happening.

He brought his hands up to cup my cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt his thumb caress under my closed eye. I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He growled, grabbing my wrists putting them over my head with his right hand on still my cheek.

I opened my eyes, tears building up at the corners. His grip loosened. I felt his face came closer to mine and he pressed his lips to the corner of my right eye, not letting the tear slide down my face. I turned away closing my eyes again. If he was going to humiliate me, then I might as well not see him in action. I felt him caress my cheek with gentleness. What is going on with him? This isn't normal for him.

"Gaara, look at me."

I didn't respond. I heard him sigh. He started to trail his fingers on my cheeks giving a soothing motion.

"Gaara...please look at me."

Wow, Neji Hyuuga was actually pleading. Ok, something is definitly not right. He guided my head to face his. I opened my eyes only to see face above mine. I scowled at him.

"What the hell do yo want Hyuuga?"

He chuckled softly. "Isn't it obvious?"

My eyes widened. That's when I saw the lust and another emotion in his eyes.

He smirked at me as he trailed his hand up to my forehead, right where my powder-covered tattoo was. I flinched when he caress the spot with tenderness. His hand started to brush my hair away from the spot.

"You shouldn't hide your tattoo Gaara." he said as he rubbed the powder off.

I bit my lip to keep a moan from slipping out. How the hell is this turning me on? Neji stopped rubbing the spot which was now a little sore, reveling my tattoo. He looked at me. Jade meets Pearls. I heard his breath hitched and I was panting with sweat falling down my face. He was staring at me with so much emotion.

"You're so beautiful."

I inhaled sharply. Ok, I think he is on drugs.

He let go of my wrists and cupped my cheeks again. I grabbed his wrists, trying to push him away. He leaned in planting his lips right on top of my tattoo. I whimpered at the tingling feeling that he left. Neji chuckled at my action.

"You should make those sounds more often when you're with me Gaara." he said as he licked my earlobe trailing his hands down my chest stopping at my lower stomach. I started to wiggle, wanting to erase the touches that he planted on me. I gasped, blushing red when his hand found its way to my inner thigh. His fingers were like magic. _'Wait, what the hell did I just think?'_ I mentally slapped myself. _'Don't think such thoughts Gaara. This man is trying to rape you for Christ sake.'_

I tried knee him, but my knee never reached its target. Instead, he stopped he from kneeing his family jewels and lifted my leg to get a nice view of my sweet spot. My inner thighs. He smirked.

"Now Gaara, you should know by now that you can never escape me." I turned my head away, showing my pale neck to him.

"P-please s-stop d-doing this." I bit my lip when he caress my inner thigh. He kissed my tattoo again.

"Now why would I want to do that, Gaa-ra?" He purred as he licked my neck, tracing the veins with his tongue. He wrapped my leg around his waist and pressed our bodies together so that I wouldn't be able to move my leg. I mewed as he came closer to my ear licking the shell.

"I've been wanting this for a long time Gaara-chan." I narrowed my eyes into slits and gritted my teeth.

"What, a fuck toy or a pet. If neither then LET ME GO!" I snapped.

He snorted. "Neither it is then."

"Then what the hell do you...A-aah." I closed my eyes when Neji groped my sweet spot and took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. His tongue urged mine to play with him. He growled when I didn't give a response, and he rubbed my thigh repeatedly. I let out a long moan, which made him kiss me even deeper. I opened my eyes half way. Nejis eyes were closed, but he looked like he was enjoying the kiss. I turned my head away breaking the kiss. He looked at me with confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I panted, trying to regain my breath. I looked at whim with confusion.

"Why me?"

A smile appeared on his face.

"Because you're the One."

Before I couldn't respond he kissed me again, but this time it was different. It was more...gentle, loving like. I felt myself getting hard from the constant rubbing on my sweet spot.

"A-ahh...a-ah..." I let out a very long moan when his fingers grazed my hard-on. He looked down at my tented pants. He chuckled.

"Well well well, looks like Destiny is on my side Gaa-ra." He kissed me again. My grip on his wrist tightened as he trailed his index finger up and down my clothed member . _'I need to get away from him and FAST.'_

I finally found the strengh to push him away. He stumbled backwards losing his balance with a shocked face. I wiped my lips with the sleeve of my jacket as he started to fall backwards.

"Stop screwing with me Hyuuga."

His face showed that he was startled and shocked by my action. He started to fall down, which was werid since his was a martial artist. Then it hit me. Well it was more of a grab since Neji found the right time to grab my wrist making me fall right on top of him. I landed on his chest making him grunt and he wrapped his arms around my thin waist. I looked down at him. I saw at the corner of my eye that HIS fangirls were coming this direction. He cupped my chin making me look at him and kissed me with passion. Lips to lips, chest to chest, dicks to dicks.

And that's how Naruto found us...I think.

And the fangirls.

XxXxXxX

Naruto left his hiding place and ran towards the two boys. He heard what Gaara said, so he knew that he wanted to get away from the horny Dragqueen.

"Gaara!"

Gaara bit Nejis' tongue, who gave out at yelp, releasing him from the damning kiss and turned his head to Narutos' direction. He smiled brightly. Somebody has come to rescue him from the horny man.

"Naruto!"

Gaara tried to get off of Neji but he found himself being held down by the Princes' arms. Gaara glared down at him. "LET ME GO!" he snarled.

Neji licked the blood off his lips and gave his prize a possessive look holding Gaara tighter. His hand went down to Gaaras ass and squeezed the plumpy cheek. Gaara tried to fight the blush that painted his face. Naruto came up to them grabbing Gaara.

"No I will never let you go, YOU. ARE. MINE. NOBODY ELSES! **MINE**!" Neji growled. Gaara started struggled and Naruto was trying to pull Gaara away from the insane Hyuuga.

**"LET ME GO!"** He yelled.

"OI BASTARD LET GO OF HIM!" Naruto said.

**"MINE!"** Neji said still rubbing Gaaras' sweet ass.

Suddenly, Naruto kicked Nejis' hard family jewels that were under Gaaras' butt. Neji grabbed his nuts and let out a variety of colorful words, which was Gaaras' chance to get away. Naruto helped Gaara up while Neji stared at them with anger, sadness, and guilt. Gaara glared down at the fallen Prince.

"Gaara..." he whispered. Gaara glared at him and turned away. And that was when the fangirls arrived in front of them.

"NEJI-OJI!"

"ARE YOU OK NEJI-OJI?"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RAPE NEJI-OJI, SABAKU!"

"NEJI-OJI, GO OUT WITH ME!"

A groan from Neji caught every girls attention. Poor Neji was still on the floor clutching his family jewels.

"NEJI-OJI!" the girls squealed.

Sasuke and Shino, the North and South Princes, emerged from the crowd and pulled Neji up. Like Neji, they also had their butler like jackets on only Sasukes was black and Shinos was dark blue. Sasuke turned to face the fangirls with the famous Uchiha Glare. And just like that, all the girls fell silent.

"What happened?" he coldly asked.

A couple of girls point over to Naruto and Gaara. Sasukes' eyes softened at the sight of the little blond. Naruto was dusting Gaara off and Gaara looked like he was about to punch the wall. Naruto finished dusting his friend off and looked at the scene in front of him.

"He,' Naruto pointed at Neji, who was slumped over but standing. "Was molesting my friend here."

Sasukes' eyes went over to Nejis' form glaring. Neji ignored the Uchiha and stood up straight looking at the blond with anger. The girls were protesting but Sasuke got them to shut up.

"How dare you harm me, you filthy commoner."

"Again with the 'commoner' thingy?" Naruto said.

Nejis' pearl eyes formed into slits. "Do you even know the consequences of harming a Prince, you lowlife?"

Narutos' face went red with fury. "What the fuck is you problem? I don't care what you do. As long as my friends are away from fuckers like you then I'll be ok." He shouted. That caught Gaaras' attention.

Neji snarled. And before anybody could do anything, Neji lifted his fist to punch the little blond.

"YOU LITTLE LOWLIFE!" He yelled as his fist went flying to Naruto.

There was no way Naruto could dodge this guy. Then it was like everything was in slow motion. Naruto turned his head to Sasukes direction. Baby blues met Onyx. Sasukes' eyes widened at the sight of Naruto about to be punched by his friend. Naruto just glared at the Uchiha, not care how he would react. Naruto saw Sasuke rushing over towards Neji as if he wanted to stop him from punching him. Naruto turned back to see the fist coming closer. He was about to get hit, that is until a powerful force pushed him out of the way. He fell to the ground as he saw a certain red-head in his place.

"GAARA!"

_'PUNCH!'_

...

...

...  
Naruto cradled his now sprained wrist as he found himself looking up at Gaara. Gaaras' face was facing away from him, but he saw a trickle of blood on the floor.

"NARUTO! GAARA!" Naruto turned to the crowd and saw Kiba emerge with their bags, from the forest of girls. Kiba ran over to Naruto, helping him up.

"What happened man? You just took off and..." Kiba noticed Naruto quietness and turned to what the baby blue eyes were looking at. He cringed.

Neji didn't move. His fist was still out near Gaaras' ear. Neji wanted to kill himself right now. He...he just punched...Gaara. Gaara...his Gaara.

The said red-head turned to face his 'attacker'. Neji gasped and everybody took a step back, except Naruto, Kiba, and Neji.

Gaaras' face darkened and looked at Neji with murderous eyes with a tight frown. Neji brought his fist back to his side, looking at Gaara with guilt, sadness, regret, and horror. He couldn't believe that he did that to his precious angel. And now Gaara looks like he wants to kill him. A heavenly husky voice made him drift away from his thoughts.

**"If you ever hurt my friend again, I swear that I will make sure that you won't see the light of day again."**

"Gaara...no" Neji whispered as he pleaded to his angel. He lifted his hand, wanting to touch his beloveds' bruised cheek.

Gaara flinched back as if he got burned. **"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

Neji felt a pain in his heart when Gaara said those words. His hand drifted away from Gaaras' face and went back to his side. His eyes showed deep sadness and depression.

"Gaara...please.." he whispered.

**"No. Don't you EVER come near me or my friends ever AGAIN!"**

Gaara went to Naruto and looked at his sprained wrist with remorse. Naruto smiled at him letting him know that he was ok. Gaara took a deep breath knowing that his friend would be ok.

Suddenly, a shrilling sound filled the air. Gaara looked at Kiba.

"We need to show him his classes, knowing him he would get lost."

"Yeah I agree, I have a leash in my room if you want me to go get it." Kiba smirked.

"Uh hello? Guys I'm standing right here." Naruto chirped, still holding his wrist with his bag draped across him.

Gaara chuckled, taking his bag from his new friend. "Well then lets get to class then."

The trio walked down the long hallway, leaving a stunned Neji and a shock audience.

XxXxXxX

**Naru's pov**

My classes were okay. And when I mean okay I really mean COMPLETELY FUCKING INSANE! Well first I went to the nurses' and got an ice pack, then wrapped my wrist with a orange bandage.

For first period I had Kakashi. Which means a free period, since he ALWAYS shows up late. Thank God that I have Gaara and Kiba in there or else the school would have probably been flood because the pool would have over flowed. Finally after 40 minutes, Kakashi showed up giving the excuse that he had to 'feed' his dolphen today. I knew what it meant so I didn't say anything.

He made me introduce myself in front of the class and wrote my name on the board. I notice that everybody was staring at me. Thats when I realized that I was the only blond in this room.

The rest of the day went by fast. Second period was very...how do I put it...well, scarring. The sensei was...fucking werid as hell. Green. All green. All that he talked about was youth and how youthful I was and blah blah blah, you get my drift.

Third period was actually pretty good since history was one of my favorites. Asuma-sensei was smoking and he taught the lesson and I fell asleep...BUT I still listened. Even though he did wack me with a ruler everything went nice.

Now FOURTH period. Oh God. Anko-sensei is so FUCKING INSANE...and hot, BUT INSANE. She called us maggots and she kept on winking at me which made me cringe next to Gaara and Kiba. And she a BAKING TEACHER!

Lunch was a little awkward. We sat at our usual spot by the window and piano. I found out that Kiba had history second period, health with Kurenai third, biology with me for fifth and the other two period we all had together. Gaara has biology second, art class which Neji was in for third, and history with Asuma and Neji as his student aid. I felt soooooooooooooo sorry for Gaara. He's got a stalker.

I noticed that Neji was staring at Gaara, but he ignored it. That's what the horny prick ass motherfucker ass...I'm just gonna stop there. I also felt a gaze on me but I ignored it too.

Biology was fucking werid as hell. Kabuto-sensei kept on grinning at me like a horny teacher that wanted his students ass. I held on to Kibas' arm the whole period telling him what I wanted for my funeral.

Language Art was ACTUALLY NORMAL. Well it was Irukas class, but sadly ALL the fucking Princes were in there. He freaked out whe he saw my wrist, but he calmed down after I told him what happened. He taught the lesson and I tried to to fall asleep, Kiba was making paper planes and aimed at my head, and Gaara was looking out the window while Neji stared at him. Damn that boy has a MAJOR problem.

P.E. was taught by the scary green guy. Why do I always end up with him. And he had a mini me named Rock Lee the adored him. He made us do a hundred laps around the school telling us how youthful we are. I only did thirty along with Gaara and Kiba did fifty since he's in the soccer club he has more stamina. But the DAMN ASSWIPE PRINCES DID ALL THE LAPS along with Lee. I swear that somebody was eye-groping my ass as I ran.

Finally the day was over. All three of us took a shower, got dressed and head towards the dorms, until the intercom told ALL the students to come to the auditorium.

We went into a mini building where a VERY large stage was facing us. We sat on the metal chair in the front but not too close. I scooched over and sat on the third to last seat, next to a black haired girl. Kiba sat next to me and Gaara sat at the very end on the last chair. The girl looked at me and blushed. I wave and smiled at her. She fainted. Poor girl. Soon after we came in, the WHOLE room was filled with students and teachers talking thus making it loud inside.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the stage lights turned on. Baa-chan appeared from behind the curtains and step up on the podium. The room went silent.

"Good afternoon brats. That's all I'm going to say right now since I want to get right down to the point."

Some people chuckled at the comment.

"Anyways lets bring out our Princes and their Courts."

The Princes and some other people came out from behind the curtain.

Everybody clapped and cheered. Some even whistled, some girls fainted.

"Well as you all know from our previous assembly ,The Prince of the East's Royal Court, Duchess Long-Chi TenTen and Duke Rock Lee."

Neji stared at Gaara, who scowled at him, TenTen was staring at Neji, and Rock Lee was making googily eyes at Pinky.

"The Prince of the South's Royal Court, Duchess Yamanaka Ino and Duke Nara Shikamaru."

Afro guy was looking at Kiba, who give him a glare, Ino was jumping like a little girl, and Shikamaru was...asleep.

"And finally the Prince of the North's Royal Court, Duchess Haruno Sakura and Duke Takashima Sai."

Sakura waved at the crowd, that Sai guy was giving a fake smile and Sasuke stood stood moving his head around as if he was looking for someone. Then his eyes locked with mine. He smirked at me. I flicked him off. He snorted and looked away.

"Now now," Baa-chan said. "I know that all of you are wonder why are we here, well it seems that I'm just going to come out and tell you brats." I have a VERY bad feeling.

"It seems that three certain people caught the eyes of the Princes." She said.

Thats when everybody started to freaking out in a good way. Girls were squealing and some were just waiting to jump out of their seats. I snickered. Man, I feel sorry for the suckers that gets the position as Princess for one of these assholes.

"Oh so now we have a Princess, what the hell took so long." Kiba muttered as he slumped in to his chair. Gaara shrugged. I laughed.

"Maybe they were desperate for a fuck buddy." Kiba burst out laughing from my comment. Suddenly Baa-chans' voice spreaded through out the whole room.

"QUIET!"

Silence.

She sighed. "The Princes' had asked me if they could call out their Princess, so SHUT UP AND LISTEN." She turned toward the opening in which whe came out of. "SHIZUNE BRING ME MY SAKE!" Then she turned back to the crowd.

Neji stepped forward with a mike in his hand.

The crowd cheered. Neji put his hand up, telling them to calm down.

"Princess, when I call your name please come to the stage."

He took a deep breath and had determination in his eyes.

"Konaha Royal Acadamy! Please welcome the new Princess of the East, Sabaku Gaara!"

Everybody cheered.

Both Kibas'a and my mouth dropped. We both looked at Gaara. We couldn't see his eyes since his bangs cover them, but we could tell that he was angry. He suddenly jumped up and walked straight out of the building. I saw the sadness in Nejis' eyes when Gaara rejected it. He passed the mike to Shino.

He just stood there for a few seconds, then in a VERY low voice he started to speak.

"Konaha Royal Acadamy. Please welcome the new Princess of the South, Inuzuka Kiba."

An unknown wind passed by me as everybody cheered. I looked at Kibas' now unoccupied seat as he ran out the building yelling for Gaara to hire a hitman. Man I feel sorry for those two and the other person who will get the position.

Finally Sasuke stepped forward and smirked at the crowd before him. I feel for the sucker who will get to be his Princess. She or he would have to be forced to pleasure the teme hahahahaha! Yep I will feel sorry for that person.

"NOW, Konaha Royal Acadamy! Please welcome the new Princess of the North, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everybody cheered as I gapped like a fish again.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SORRY. IT'S REALLY HARD TO FIND THE TIME TO WRITE. IT'S NOT EASY BEING A JUNIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL. I HAD TO DO MY SATS AND HISTORY FAIR AND HOMEWORK FOR MY AP CLASSES. PLEASE BARE WITH ME MY LOVELY REVIEWERS AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SAKE!


	3. The Chase of the Princesses part 1

**Summary:** When Naruto Uzumaki transferred to Konoha Royal Acadamy, he receives an unexpected welcome. Little did he know that Prince Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most handsome boys, nominated him to be his Princess. Princesses are basically the Prince's personal 'LOVERS', 'cheerleader', and sometimes 'pet'. With cross-dressing, sexy uke outfits, crazy fangirls, and horny possessive Semes, how will Naruto and the other Princesses survive? However, there are dark secrets hidden in the Academy wall's and students. What EXACTLY is Konoha Academy and who ARE the students?  
**  
Disclaimers:** Naruto is owned by THE GUY WHO MADE HIM. But Sasuke wins all the way. YouTube, and the song 'It's the Training' by Toshino Masuda.  
**  
Warning(s)** Naruto, Kiba, Dark Gaara, 2 OCCS, a chase scene, Lime, a yuri moment, Bluetooth, A perverted Sai, a ladybug, and a flaming ending. Enjoy!

**Reminder: I change Gaara's last name into Sabaku, you will see why in later chappies.**

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! OH AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY ONE-SHOT "DRAW WITH ME" PLEASE DO IF YA WANT TO!

**Oh and when this symbol comes up (***) play this link .com/watch?v=_47Ff4q13ZI and keep on repeating until you see this symbol (^^^)**

XxXxXxX

**Normal POV**

_'What the fuck just happened?'_

Sasuke was looking down at him with a thin frown, but had a victorious look in his eyes. Narutos' face went red with so much fury when he gritted his teeth with anger.

'_That fucking teme.' _He jumped on top of his chair placing his right foot on the chair in front of him, like Captian Morgan from that beer commercial._  
_  
"WHAT THE HELL TEME? IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!"

The said temes' lips started to form a sly smirk. _'I wonder...does he even have more facial expressions besides smirking and frowning?' _He slitted his eyes at the prince, who was still smirking. _'Hmmmmm, I guess not. Emotionless bastard.'_

"Hn, if this was a joke then I wouldn't have announced that I picked a dobe for my Princess." He said.

"YOU BASTARD! IF YOU WANTED TO MAKE FUNNY OF ME, COME DO IT TO MY FACE AND NOT THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" He yelled.

The crowd started to laugh in the background, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. He was too busy giving the Uchiha his Great Uzumaki Glare, unaware of Sai staring at him like a piece of meat. Naruto and the teme continued to glare at each other, well Naruto was glaring at him. Sasuke, on the other hand, was giving the blond a sly look and he crossed him arms. _'That bastard.'_

Naruto was about to jump to on the stage to kick the temes ass when he felt a light tap on his left shoulder, he turned to the person. It was that girl that fainted when he smiled at her, she had long blackish-bluish hair and pearly eyes, he saw the faint blush on her face as she twiddled her fingers together.

"U-um, y-you n-need to go t-to the s-stage, P-princess." she stuttered.

He clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to be a whore to THAT teme. _'But I didn't want to scare her since she already looks like she is gonna pass out any minute.'_

"Like hell I'm going up there with that teme, I'm not gonna be his damn Princess."

"T-then y-you better r-run l-like your f-f-friends."

_'Oh yeah I forgot about them, oops.'_

He looked at a frowning Sasuke and stuck his tongue out at him. His eye twitched at Narutos' childish attitude. The said blond gave him his fox like grin as he started walking on Kibas' and Gaaras' un-occuppied seats then jumped on the floor, grabbing the neglected bags. Everybody looked at their new North Princess with starry eyes and flowers in the background. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke giving him an innocent look, his eyes sparkling, his lips forming a almost pout, and a tilt to the head with a pink bubbly background in surrounding his form. A couple of girls, guys, even a few teachers passed out due to nose-bleeds. Sasukes' breath hitched as he had to cover his own nose to hold in the nose-bleed.

He raised a elegant eyebrow at Narutos' action, that is, until Narutos' eyes lost their innocenence.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, flicking Sasuke off with both of his fingers. The audience gasped at their new Princess's behavior towards their Prince. Tsunade smirked drunkly at this as the room went silent.

"Oi oi teme, there is no fucking way that I'm gonna be your damn whore. You're gonna have to catch me first SUCKA!"And with that said and done, he flew out the door leaving a blanket of shock covering the audience.

Sasuke still had his natural cold exterior, Shino just stood there with his hands in his pockets, and Neji glared at the door that SHOULD have been lock in the first place. For a few minutes everybody in the silence until it was broken by Tsunade as she took a swig of her sake and slammed the cup down on the podeum looking at the Princes' with a amused look.

"Oi *hic* du wha ya *hic* whanna du *hic* Imma leavin' *hic* SHIZUNE!" Tsunade swayed into the curtian, leaving the Princes' with the students. Everybody sweatdropped at their drunk Headmaster as she stubbled her way to the curtian.

Neji sighed putting his hand to his temple to help block out the forming headache. Their courts were starting to figit in the in the silence.

"I guess we will have to chase them down then?" Sasuke suddenly said. Neji turned to his fellow prince.

"Why did you pick that knuckleheaded lowlife Uchiha?" he whispered so that the crowd wouldn't hear them.

Sasuke glared at Neji, who returned a glare of his own to the North Prince. They continued to play the 'Glare of Death' game, Sasuke didn't answer until a few minutes later.

"I like blonds that amuse me." he casually said. "What about you Hyuuga, why did you pick the redhead that wants to kill you?" The crowd started to mutter.

Nejis' whole face went red as he broke eye contact with the Uchiha. Shino was staring at a little ladybug that flew passed his face, not interested in the tenstion between his two fellow Princes.

"I like people with permenent eyeliner and a murderous attitude, Uchiha. Repeat this to anybody and you're dead, same goes to you Shino." Shino shrugged, looking at the ladybug that was now on his finger. The crowds' muttering got louder.

"Hn, like I even care." Sasuke turned back to the annoying crowd in front of him. Neji looked at Shino sweatdropping at the sight of the ladybug on his finger. _'How he got fangirls and boys, I will never know.'_

"What about you Aburame? Why the dog?" He asked.

Shinos' gaze was still on the ladybug. A few seconds passed then he took a deep breathe.

"I like... puppies...Soft,...plushed,...feisty puppies." He grumbled.

Sasuke and Neji sweatdropped at their fellow prince. _'Puppies?'_

Sasuke regained his collected face and cleared his voice.

"We should tell everybody that the 'chase' has started." The others nodded in agreement. Sasuke tapped on the microphone causing a loud feedback that caught everybodys attention. Well, those who haven't been knocked out by nose-bleeds and the screeching feedback.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke smirked when the whole room went quiet. _'Ah, it's good to be in control.'_

"Alright, it seems that our new Princess have rejected their new positions. Now, here is where you come in commoners." He pointed at the crowd in a dramatic way. "There will be a prize to whoever catches ALL THREE of them and returns them to us." Neji looked at him with confusion and Shino petting the little ladybug.

"Once we give them the Princes' Kiss, we will give you whatever you what." The crowd cheered. Little did they know that two figures that were in the very back disappeared out one of the emergancy exits. Then a loud boom was made, but everybody ignored it.

"But you can not take the Princess or Princes as you own, or get sexual with us or them." And there were the groans of many disappointed people. All three Princes' eyes twitched with the urge to kill. _'Fucking perverts.'_ They thought.

"Anyways," Sasuke gritted out. He dramatically threw his arm in the air. "LET THE CHASE OF THE PRINCESSES BEGIN!"

Everybody cheered.

XxXxXxX

**A few minutes earlier...**

Naruto bursted out of the building, out of breath from running. He slapped his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Damn that teme."

"Man, you must be out of shape if you have to catch your breath from running out of that hell hole."

Naruto looked up to see Kiba giving him a fanged-grin and Gaara leaning on the side of the doors with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Naruto threw each Princess their own bag back to them. Kiba swung the bag over his shoulder and Gaara drapped his across his shoulder.

"Well excuse me if I'm not like you kibbles." Naruto said putting his hands on his small hips.

"Yeah I know that not everybody isn't like...HEY WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORTY?" Kiba growled and walked up to face Naruto as he clutched his fists.

"YOU HEARD ME! AND STOP CALLING ME SHORTY KIBBLES!" Naruto yelled.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED SUNSHINE?" Kiba grabbed the said sunshine by his collar.

"THE ONLY ASSKICKING HERE WILL BE ON YOUR ASS FROM MY AWESOME NINJA SKILLS!" Naruto yelled as he struggled out of Kibas' grip and made the 'kung fu crane' pose. You could see the electricity shooting from their eyes, clashing with one another. Oh, the tension.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THE NINJA THING COME FROM?"

"SHUT UP DOG-BREATH! TAKE THIS!" Naruto shouted as he connected his wrists on top of each other.

"KAME-HAME-HA!"

Kiba stared at him with a 'WTF' look. "DUDE, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT!"

Naruto blinked and looked at his hands pouting. "It worked on DragonBall Z."

"THAT'S AN ANIME! IT'S NOT REAL!"

"LET ME JUST HAVE MY IMAGINATION DOG CHOW! WALT DISNEY SAID IT WAS IMPORTANT AND SO DID SPONGEBOB!"

"Will you two just shut up? I'm trying to listen." said a monotone voice.

The two idiots slowly turned their heads towards the red-heads direction. Gaara opened his eyes, looking to his left as he leaned his head back, hitting the wall in the process. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and slowly started to release each other with caution, eye balling the other._  
__  
'This game was far from over.'_ They both thought._  
_  
When he felt that it was safe enough to look away, Naruto looked at his red-headed friend with confusion.

"Geez what are you trying to listen to Gaara-kun? They just announced that we are the new FUCKING PRINCESSES! WE SHOULD BE RUNNING FOR OUR MANLY PRIDE AND DIGNITY!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the door that he came out from.

"Yeah I agree with Foxy here, except I highly doubt that you even had dignity or anything manly in the first place." Kiba said before a fist came flying to his face. He ducked barely missing the hit.

"DON'T YOU MOCK MY AWESOME DIGNITY! IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT I CAN HOLD TO BESIDES MY PRIDE!...Of course there's the ramen also, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Naruto yelled out as his fists went flying at Kiba, who currently had his hand in his pocket and his other hand up against Narutos' forehead making the little blonds punches out of reach.

Gaaras shook his head, but instantly snapped up and widened his eyes when he heard the announcement that Sasuke made about 'The Chase of the Princesses.'

"Oh shit."

Naruto stopped trying to punch Kiba and Kiba released his palm making Naruto fall flat on his face. Kiba ignored Narutos' groan/moans of his new inflicted pain and looked at Gaara curiously.

Naruto groan in pain and started throwing colorful words out of his mouth, causing Kiba and Gaara to turn their attentions to himself. Kiba busted out laughing when the fallen blond flipped him off while he was still on the ground.

"Naw, it's not place my place to do so. That's Sasukes' job." he joked.

"Y-you b-bastard." Naruto said as he got up, dusting his pants off and covering his new bruise on his forehead with his hand.

"It's my job to be one." Kiba laughed out.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, then looked at Gaaras' now scared expression. Kiba had a serious look on him. Whatever Gaara heard, it was not good.

"Gaara-kun, what's wrong? What did you hear?" Naruto asked.

Before Gaara could even speak a word, a loud boom from the side of the building filled the air causing the ground to shake a little. A door went flying out landing near the trees. Naruto grunted when he fell flat on his butt, HARD. Kiba was trying to regain his balance and Gaara was...standing perfectly still as if nothing had happen.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

Kiba regained his balance and helped Naruto up.

"Don't know. Lets go check it out."

Gaara nodded and all three Princesses sprinted to the scene of the loud boom.

The three boys ran towards the dust cloud that was hiding the now destroyed door. When they arrived, the dust started to clear out making out two figures that were walking towards them.

"Ne ne Rikku, you didn't have to destory the poor door." said a cute Japanese voice.

"But Mistress, you said that you needed to go out and get some air." said another voice, but it was more rough, husky, and American.

"But still , you didn't have to destory the poor door."

"It wouldn't open."

"That's because it was locked."

"...They needed a new door anyways."

The clouds subsided revealing the two figures. Kibas' and Narutos' mouths dropped and Gaara raised an eyebrow at the beauties in front of them.

A girl, around sixteen, emerged from the now-gone cloud with a women that looked like she was in her twenties.

The women had a long blond pony tail with small braids almost everywhere but still had hair showing. She appeared to be around five-foot nine, six feet with the boots, with a model-like body, but she looks stronger than most women. Her breasts were exactly a size 36 D that were attached to her wonderful womanly curves. She had garnet cat-like shaped eyes with long golden eyelashes that caressed her lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a white button shirt with a black tie, black skinny jeans that hugged her nice-sized butt, and black high heeled boots that were nice and sharp enough to kill someone with. She also had guns strapped to her thighs and waist, she looked like she could rival the beautiful Athena.

Kiba and Naruto shrunk down to chibi form clinging on to each other with tears coming down their huge eyes, clinging to Gaaras' pants.

_'She soooooo scary. Why can she have guns but we can't? So unfair.' _They both thought. Gaara just stood there emotionless.

The other girl, however, looked more innocent. Two long burgundey pigtails that curled at the ends went down to her went to her waist and the shorter sides in the front went down to her chest with two red bows on top. Her bangs covered her porcelain forehead, with the sides curled upwards as if they were cupping her eyes. Her right eye was a cover with a white eye-patch and her left puppy-dog eye was a lovely pink rose color, with long black eyelashes that caressed her baby-fat cheeks and pink pouty lips. Her 38 DDs' went perfectly with her petite five-foot three hourglass body. She had the school uniform on, but instead of a tie she wore a big red bow, making her look like a porcelain doll. And to top it off, a pink sachel drapped across her body.

Kiba and Naruto stared with starry eyes at the lovely girl in front of them, imaging flowers and pastel colors around the girl.

_'Sooooooooooo pretty...And not deadly.'_ They both thought.

Now the women was also beautiful, don't get them wrong, but she had a scary aura while the other had a innocent aura. You could feel the intimidation around the older.

The younger girl coughed as the last of the dust disappeared.

"Mistress are you alright?" the woman asked, looking at the girl with concern. The girl looked up and smiled with both of her hands laced together in a proper way.

"Hai hai, I'm fine." Her giggles sounded like little bells.

The women relaxed but tensed up as she saw the three boys in front of them. Suddenly she took out a knife from one of her boots and put it up in front of her as she stood in front of the girl protectivly.

Naruto and Kiba shrunk back into chibi form with anime squiggly eyes making a waterfall of tears coming out. Gaara stood there like the emotionless guy he is.

The girl came out from behind the women giving her the signal to lower her weapon. The women hesitated but slowly lowered her knife down. The girl smiled at her then turned to the three boys.

"I'm sorry for my bodyguards attitude. She only does that when she thinks I'm being threatened, but it's for a good cause." She said. She put a hand on her chest as if she was about to introduce herself. The women sneered at the three boys in front of her.

"My name is Fleurette Yousei, but you can call me Fleur, and this is my bodyguard Rikku."

Kiba and Naruto snapped away from their dreamland of flowerfields and girls and listened to the lovely girls voice. Gaara bowed his head, as if she was a noble.

"I'm Sabaku Gaara and these two idiots," he said when he pointed at Naruto and Kiba."...are Uzukmaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba, please excuse their lack of anything that's manly."

Naruto pouted. "Ne, soooo mean Ra-chan."

A dark aura surrounded Gaara. Naruto 'eep' in a non-manly way and Kiba stepped to the side, not wanting to see Gaaras' 'fury'. Gaara slowly turned his head towards Naruto revealing a popped vein on his forehead and a grim expression with a dark aura around his form. Naruto went back into chibi form with Gaara leaning over him like a giant. Naruto clugged to the brown mushroom that was sprouting from a crack in the ground.

**"CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR DEATH WILL LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!"**

"Ok ok, just calm down and and let me live!" Naruto whimpered as he went back to normal. It was official now. Naruto was going to call this side of Gaara, Dark Gaara.

Gaara turned around, going back to his emotionless self acting as if nothing happened. Fleur was giggling cutely, Rikku was bewildered and Kiba was trying to kill a annoying ladybug that was trying to 'kiss' him on his lips.

Fleur clasped her hands together and tilted her head like a puppy. "You guys are sooooo cute. Anywho, I suggest that you all start running for your lives right now."

Naruto sat cross-legged tilting his head. "Why?"

Fleur giggled. "Well you are our new Princesses."

"Oh I forgot about that."

He paused.

Blinked.

Paused again.

Fleur sweatdropped at the little blond. "Ne, are you ok Naru.."

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT DICK ASS BASTARD!"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE SUCH PROFANITY IN FRONT OF MY LADY!" Rikku shouted covering the ears of a clueless Fleur and held a HUGE knife in her mouth, ready to strike Naruto.

"Eep!" Naruto ran behind Kiba using him as a shield to protect him from the raging goddess-like lady.

Kiba busted out laughing. "Dude, did you just 'eep'?"

Naruto turned red from head to toe. "No, it was a manly scream Inuzuka."

"Yeah yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night Mr. Masculine."

"Oi oi, don't push it dog-breath."

"Like you could do anything to me."

"YOU WANNA BET DOGGY?"

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME FOXY?"

"NO, I'M CHALLENGING YOUR LACK OF MUSCLE!"

Then a big dust cloud covered the boys as they started to fight.

On the sidelines Fleur was sweatdropping, Rikku was signed putting the knife back in her boot, and Gaara was admiring the big hole in the wall were a door once stood at. "Such a beautiful piece of art..." He muttered to himself.

Rikku popped a vein as she clutched her fist. "SHUT UP YOU MORONS!"

The two Princesses stop fighting looking at a very annoyed Rikku. Fleur nodded her head with gratitude at Rikku and turned to face the Princesses.

"As I was saying, the Princes just annonuced that the Chase of the Princesses is about to begin. So I came out here to give you guys a head start and for some air, of course." She plainly said.

Kiba and Gaara stiffened when they heard her say the Chase of the Princesses. Oh, they were in deep shit now. But Naruto, being the idiot had to do this.

"A CHASE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A CHASE?" he shouted as his arms were waving around like a madman.

Gaara groaned and put a hand on his head. Why did his first friend have to be an idiot. A nice, helpful, strong idiot. Why?

Kiba recovered from his stiffness and put a serious expression on his face.

"When are they gonna start it?" He asked the two girls.

Fleur took out her pink phone from her sachel and looked at the time. She smiled and put the phone back in gracefully.

"Any minute now, so if I were you, I would start running. Rikku, we are leaving." she said. Rikku bowed muttering a 'yes, my lady' as they started to leave.

As they walked at few feet away from the Princess, Fleurs' petite foot caught on a piece of rumble causing her to start to fall forward.

"MY LADY!"

Rikku grabbed Fleurs' small hand and twisted their bodies so that Rikku was on the bottom. Rikku wrapped her arm tightly around the younger girls small waist and held Fleurs head close to her chest as they fell. Rikku grunted in pain when her back crashed on the hard concrete below her.

"FLEUR, RIKKU!" Naruto shouted as the boys ran to help their new aquentinces.

"Hey are you o...k...?" Naruto trailed off as he watched the two females in front of him.

Fleur was lying on top of Rikku with her face in her boobs and straddling the older one. Rikku was looking down at the girl in her arms, petting her hair with affection.

"My Lady, are you harmed?"

Fleur nuzzled her face deeper in the older females chest. Rikku smiled at the child-like behavoir , stroking her silky burgandey hair in a loving way. She was startled when she felt a wetness sink in her shirt as she continued to stroke Fleurs' pigtail. She cupped Fleurs chin up to look at her. Fleur had tears flowing out of her eye, creating red streaks on her face. Rikkus' thumb caressed the tear on her cheek wiping it away.

"You shouldn't cry...Fleur. Especially when you have this beautiful face." Rikku cooed.

Fleur choked a sob out of her plump pink lips as she dug her face once more into Rikkus chest, muttering something that nobody could understand. Rikku chuckled, twirling a piece of the silky hair around her finger.

"What was that Fleur? I can't hear you. Speak up little one."

Fleur lifted her burgandey head making her rose pink eye meet ocean blue.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry R-R-ikku, I a-am s-s-so cl-clums-sy. Y-you a-always get h-hurt b-becau-use of m-me. I'm n-n-not w-w-worth i-it." she sobbed.

Rikku was taken back. Not worth it? What the hell is she talking about? This child that she was holding in her arms is the reason why she is still living.

"Don't you ever say that! You are everything to me. You are my precious one that I need to protect." Rikkus' hold became tighter around the younger girl on top of her. "My lovely little flower fairy."

With her free hand she grazed her knuckles gently against the porcelain tear-stained cheek. Fleur gasp when Rikku leaned up and kissed her forehead tenderly. Fleurs' face blushed red when Rikku started to lick her tears away. Mewling, Fleur leaned in to the warmth of the others tongue. Rikku smirked at the girls' behavior, she loves how the younger reacts towards her touches.

Fleur moaned when Rikkus' hand lightly trailed up her small back to the roots of her hair. Fleur looked at the blue dephs that captured her rose eye.

"Rikku..."

"Fleur..."

They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't notice the three boys that were staring at them with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

_'Girl on girl...'_ They all thought.

Gaaras' breathing kept on hitching, Naruto stared at the two girls with wide eyes with a bubble that was filled with blood coming out of his nose, Kiba was drooling like a waterall and started to take snapshots with his phone. When he was done with the pictures he switched to video mode. _'This is so going on YouTube or that yuri porn site that I found a couple days ago.'_

Rikku shifted a little to sit cross-legged, accidently brushing her boobs against Fleurs' bigger ones making the little one moan in pleasure. Fleur fixed her position only to find herself straddling the older with her hair spreading out on the ground. She put her small hands on the tanned face below her, grasping the bodyguards slim cheeks making the older look up at her. Rikkus' lips parted and wrapped her strong arms around the curve of the smallers back bringing her closer.

"Rikku..."

The said blond pulled her closer and lifted her hand to caress her cheek as if she was a fragile piece of art.

"Fleurette..."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. The bubble from his nose got bigger and bigger from the blood. Naruto bent backwards as the bubble got bigger. _'Damn, where does all this blood come from? With all this blood, I could be a blood bank for a living.'_ He thought, moving his foot a little to keep his balance.

Big mistake.

He didn't see the BIG puddle of drool that Kiba made and placed his foot on it, causing him to slip.

"GAAAH!"

He fell flat on his already abused ass and Lady Luck, however, was not on his side. Right when he fell on his butt, his bubble of blood leaned back even further and exploded, covering the ground behind him with his blood.

The two girls ended their moment when they heard Naruto and the two other boys looked at their fallen Princess. Gaara helped Naruto up, who mutter a 'thanks', and looked at the blood with disbelief. Kiba walked up to Naruto and whacked him on the head.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL KIBBLES? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Kiba glared at him. "YOU DUMBA...BUTT, YOU RUINED THE FUC...FREAKIN' MOMENT BETWEEN TWO GIRLS. NOT JUST ANY TYPE OF GIRLS. TWO SUPER HOT MODEL-LIKE GIRLS! YOU JUST RUINED EVERY MAN'S DREAM WITH THAT STUPID BLOOD BUBBLE OF YOURS! "

Naruto wiped off the rest of the blood that was trickling down his nose. "Well excuse me, PRINCESS for ruining your dirty thoughts about the Yuri moment we all saw. Don't get your balls in a knot, geez. Didn't you record it anyways?"

Kiba put his 'I'm trying to remember-face' then he perked up and snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, I did didn't I?" he said, taking out his phone from his pocket.

Gaaras' breathing finally went back to normal and sighed. _'Those two can't remember shit.'_ he thought.

Suddenly Rikku appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kibas' phone. If the phone had a urinary system, it would have already pissed itself.

Kiba whimpered like a kicked puppy when Rikku looked at him with a dark expression, shoving his phone to his face.

**"If you ever vandalize my Mistress' innocence, you're gonna wish for your funeral earlier than you expected."**

Kibas' knees started buckle as fear captivated his trembling body. "H-hai, Ms. B-bodyguard L-lady." He tried to make a fake strong voice but it ended up sounding like a high pitched Japanese school girl.

Rikku smirked evilly at the dog Princess with every torturous actions that was ever invented played like a movie in her deep, dark mind. She shoved the phone back into Kibas' trembling hands and walked over to a dazed Fleurette, picking up her princess-style and walked off into the still-blue horizen.

The three boys just stared off into the horizen watching the figures disappear in the sunlight. They didn't say anything for awhile, all you could hear was Kibas' buckling knees, Gaaras' deep breathing, and Naruto TRYING to breathe. It was semi-quiet until Kiba decided to break it with his still Japanese school girl voice.

"Well, I think we found our hitman-uh woman." He squeaked out.

"Really? Because I still have connections to others. I was planning on using them, but she scared the shit out me, which is really rare." Gaara said, still staring out into the horizen. "She's my idol..."

"Yeah, like we saw you freak out." Naruto sarcastically said while exhaling very loud and stretched his arms. "I guess we should start running now."

Kiba coughed harshly before looking at Naruto with a hint of sarcasim in his eyes. "Really now, 'cause I think that we should just take it slowly and go on with our dandy lives." He said with a now normal voice.

Naruto huffed. "Got any better ideas doggy?"

"Yeah, if fact I do." Kiba flipped opened his phone and played with it for a few seconds until a song ran through the air **(***)**. Kiba grinned madly at the two other boys that were dumbfounded...well Naruto was with his mouth open and Gaara just stared at him as if he was planning his death. Naruto, a very slow pace, pointed at Kibas' singing phone.

"Dude, what's with that? We need to run for our lives and you put on music?"

Kiba looked at his phone and shrugged. "I thought it would set the mood." he chuckled turning up the music.

Naruto was about to say something until he heared the blasting music that was coming from Kibas' phone. Narutos' eyes brightened up, smiling as he listened to the music.

"Dude, that's awesome. What's it called?"

" It's called 'It's the Training' by Toshiro Matsuda. It's from that anime that I can't remember. It was an awesome anime, but for some reason I can't remember the name." Kiba supported his chin on his knuckles. "It had to do something with ninjas thats all I know."

Naruto imtimidated Kibas' actions. "Yeah now that you mention it I knew I heard that song from somewhere too." He looked at the thinking Kiba. "Oi, do you think you could send that to me?"

Kiba snapped away from his thinking. "Yeah, do you have Bluetooth?"

"Can we start running shitless now? I'm not a patiant person and I will not hesitate to kill a person that gropes me." Gaara barked.

"Yeah Kiba and hold on Gaara, I really want this song."

"YOU CAN GET IT LATER!"

Naruto trembled at Dark Gaara as he took out his orange phone that had a green crystal charm. Kiba went to the bluetooth icon and clicked it. "Oi, my bluetooth is on." Narutos' short attention-span went to his phone. He had his tongue sticking out cutely, fingers dancing on the buttons. "Uh...hold on. I almost got it. EH?" He squeaked when he felt the ground tremble beneath him. He looked down at the ground and saw a pebble shaking violently.

"What is this an earthquake?" He squeaked again. Kiba looked at him with a grim expression. "N-no I think i-it's s-s-something w-worse...**way worse**."

"Like what do you mean way worse?" Naruto asked in a VERY high pitched voice. Kiba didn't even speak out a letter, when suddenly the large doors of the auditorium opened revealing a stampede of boys, girls, teachers, and in the front of the stampede were the high and mighty Princes themselves running straight at the stiffed-horrified boys.

"Oh shit. That is WAY worse!" Was all the Naruto could say.

XxXxXxX

It's is every mans dream , save a few people, to have girls chasing after you, declaring their love, go on a date, masterbate, have sex with the girl, get married to the girl, have a kid, go to a bar when the wife kicks you out, watching the kid graduate, giving the kid away to marriage, grow old with the wife, and die happily with a female harem at your bedside. But not THIS!

Sasuke and his army of rabid students/teachers were running straight at horror-strickened Princess. Naruto looked like he was about to freak out like a psycho in a straightjacket trapped in a tiny space, Kiba looked like he was about to piss himself and Gaara was...Gaara. Suddenly the said red-head threw Kiba over his shoulders and took off up the road with great speed, leaving Naruto with the wrath of the stampede. Finally, after a few seconds, Gaaras' trail of dust caught Narutos' attention and he sped off after them with the stampede right behind him yelling 'kya~ kya~.'

"OI OI, DON'T LEAVE ME! I WANT THAT SONG!" Naruto frantically screamed as he went running down the road tryng to get a signal for the bluetooth.

"I'M TRYING MY BEST UZUMAKI, BUT IT'S PRETTY HARD TO DO ANYTHING WHEN YOU'RE ON SOMEBODYS SHOULDERS AND RUNNING AWAY FROM RABID PEOPLE!" Kiba yelled out with his arm stretched out in front of him with the phone in his hand.

"DO YOU HAVE IT NOW?"

Naruto stretched his arm in the air trying to get a damn signal. _'Now this is a work out. Running for your life and trying to get a bluetooth signal to get the song that sets the 'running' mood.'  
_  
"NO, I CAN'T GET A SIGNAL INUZUKA!"

Kiba raised his arm higher. "HOW ABOUT NOW?"

"BLUETOOTH DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I CUT BOTH OF YOUR BALLS OFF, ROAST THEM, AND HANG THEM ON MY CHRISTMAS TREE!" Gaara barked out.

"I DON'T THINK OUR SKIN COLORS WOULD GO WELL WITH THE REST OF THE ORNAMENTS!" Kiba howled at Narutos' comment and Gaara smirked evilly at him as if he was planning something.

Naruto gulped. '_I shouldn't have said that. I regret my words now.'_

"You're testing my patiances, Uzumaki. Besides thats what the Princes are for. To suck you off and make your balls red."

Narutos' face started to heat up. Did he really just say that? He tried to imagine Sasuke sucking him off, his tongue rolling on his balls making them pink, his fingers tracing every vein on his hard dick. Naruto blushed even harder and shook the thought out of his head. He looked over his shoulder seeing that the stampede was getting smaller and smaller into the distance until you couldn't see them.

He saw Gaara stop and threw Kiba down on his ass, which made him squeak in suprise.

"Geez you didn't have to drop me down like a sack." He spoke out.

"I was hoping that you would hit your head and suffer a concussion, so I won't have to hear your voice." Gaara casually said.

"Hurtful..." Kiba pouted and stood up rubbing his abused ass.

Naruto turn his attention away from the now whining Kiba and looked at the road...or roads in front of them. It was a three-way road basically. A sign on the right had three arrows pointing at each road with writing on each arrow.

"Hey guys, I found a sign." He paused. "Hey, that rhymes."

Ignoring Narutos' idiotcity, Kiba went up the sign squinting his eyes before reading out loud.

"School to the right, Tennis Court straight ahead, and The Greenhouse to the left."

Silence fell on the three boys as they stared at each road. It was only then that two very idiotic guys decided to break it.

"THIS WAY!" Naruto determindly pointed to the left and Kiba confendently pointed to the right. Both Princess looked at each other with The Starry Eyes Glare.

"I said THIS way Inuzuka." Naruto seethed out.

""No, I say THIS way Uzumaki." Kiba growled.

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"LEFT!"

By now they were screaming at each other and poor Gaara was in the middle. Ladies and gents, introducing the Gaara sandwich (Gomen, I had to put that down :3).

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"DAMN IT UZUMAKI, I SAID RIGHT."

"HELL NO KIBBLES, I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAD US TO OUR DEATHS, SO LEFT IT IS!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"Straight."

Both guys stopped yelling and looked at emotionless Gaara with stupid expressions. The said emotionless guy signed, putting his hand on his head like a frusterated mother.

"How about this, we go our separate ways. Since all the roads lead to the Sport Club Grounds, we will meet at the Archery Club in ten minutes. After that we will go to this hiding place that I know of. And Kiba will you shut your phone up? It's annoying like you."

Kiba was about to say something until he heard the raging stampede right behind him.

"LETS SPLIT!" Naruto yelled.

The boys went down their own road, Kiba to the right, Gaara in the middle, and Naruto to the left **(^^^)**. The stampede finally arrived early enough to see which Princess went down each road.

Sasuke smirked. If his Princess wants to play Hide-and-Seek, then he will find him. He looked at the other two Princes. Both Princes nodded their heads knowing what to do and sprinted off on the roads that their Princess took with a mini stampede behind them. Sasuke started running down the left road with the mini-stampede by his side. However, the Princes never even notice the two hidden figures running in the bushes, one heading straight and one heading left.

XxXxXxX

Naruto finally made to the Greenhouse. He opened the wooden door, which made a load squeak, and tried ever so quietly to close it. He let out a small gasp when he turned around to at the inside of the greenhouse.

"Oh my God..." He breathed out.

Beautiful lushious plants cover the the house. Huge Amazon Water Lilies were on the side of a small path that lead across the greenhouse. Dozen of of fruit plants blended in with vegetables and the many different color flowers.

Naruto stared in awe as he unconciously walked down the small path gazing at every plant. He felt like he was in heaven. He has always love plants for some odd reason especially flowers. Their petels were painted by Gods' brushes and the leaves were like little hands waving at him. He continued to look at the plants until one particular flower caught his eyes. The road made a large circle around the flower before continuing on the other side and the flower itself was guarded with a small fence around it.

Naruto walked closer to the flower to get a better look at it until he was right in front of it. The flower was indeed breathtaking. Its sunset orange petels were spread out like a star with one trumpet-like petel in the middle.

Naruto was so entranced with the flower that he didn't even notice the shadowy figure walking towards him from behind. The figure watch the blond being engulfed by the plants beauty. He smirked then came closer to the blond until he was right behind him.

"That is the Orange Orchid that you are eye-raping."

Naruto swiftly turned around to face the source of the voice.

"Oi, I wasn't eye-raping anything you jerk." His eyes widened when he finally got a closer look at the Jerk. "You're...you're that guy in Sasukes' court. Sai right?"

Sai gave him a fake smile which creeped him out a little. "Hai and you're the dickless Princess that Sasuke-Oji picked out." Before he could say anything else, Naruto punched him in the face making him stubble backwards.

"Don't talk about my gentials like that you perv!"

Sai chuckled at the angry blond. "Hai. I am sorry my lovely Princess." He got down on one knee and grabbed Narutos delicate hand, kissing the knuckle. Naruto went red with embrassment and jerked his hand away from Sai's lips.

"Don't call me that. I am not that assholes' whore."

Sai's eyes glinted evilly, very evilly. Now he has the little Princess where he wants him.

"Oh, then who will claim you Naruto-hime." He asked as he stood up.

Naruto pouted his pink lips and crossed his arms. "I belong to no one. I'm not a toy to be played with or a pet that needs to be taken care of."

"Then be mine."

Naruto confusionly looked at Sai, who still had that fake smile on him. He cringed, that smile is really starting to freak him out

"Didn't I just say that I don't-"

"I know what you said Princess, but I can protect you from the Prince."

Naruto stared at him as if he was crazy. "No thanks I'm good."

"I'm afraid you have no choice my dear Hime."

"What-" Naruto was cut off when Sai planted him to the ground pinning his wrists above his head. Naruto winched when Sai gripped his sprained wrist and started to struggle, which caused Sai to victory smile.

"What the hell you fucking pervert? LET ME GO!"

Sai licked his lips and lead down until the tip of his nose was at the crook of Narutos' neck. Narutos breathing hitched when he felt Sai's nose brush on the curve of his neck. He shuddered when Sai started to unbutton his jacket and school shirt, revealing a bronze chest with perk pink nipples erecting up. Naruto started to kick the air as Sai's finger trailed down his perfect chest to his right pink nipple and put the tip of his finger on top of the neglected nub to lightly twirl it around. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning as the Duke twirled his nipple.

"You will be mine Naruto-hime."

Naruto made a weak glare at him. "N-never... Now, GET OFF OF ME!"

The Duke chuckled sickly. "Aw, thats too bad, but I will make you change your mind." He stopped playing with the abused nipple, placing his hand on Narutos inner leg.

"Hey what are you-GAHH!" Naruto squeaked in surprise when Sai started to massaging his inner leg. Sai smirked, returning to the abandoned nipple latching on to it and swirled the nub with his tongue sucking on it. Naruto eyes rolled back in pleasure, getting harder by the second.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Sai looked at him, never leaving the nipple. "Now why would I do that when we are having so much fun?" He tugged on the nipple making Naruto hiss in pain.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING HENTAI!" Naruto gritted out.

Sai ignored his crys and let his lips abandon the nipple planting kisses down his stomach to the waistband of Naruto's pants.

"Lets see if you really have a dick."

Naruto started to REALLY panic now, widening his eyes with fear.

"No..no..NO!"

"If you go any further, I will make sure that your hands will be cut off and shove up your ass."

Sai turned around only to be punched in the face making him knock out unconcious on the ground. Naruto looked up at his savior only to find Sasuke looking down at him with amusement.

"You're acting like a Princess already since I had to save the damsel in distress." Sasuke said.

Naruto huffed up and crossed his arms. "I'm no fucking damsel here teme. I could have handled it myself."

"Right and look where that lead you."

"Fuck off!" Naruto said as he clumsly stood up and turned around making his back face the amused Prince. He started to button up his shirt but failed miseraby since he was still recovering from shock of his molestation. Sasuke smirked at the cute behavior of the now annoyed Princess.

"Damn it why won't these buttons button?" He muttered to himself.

Sasuke came closer to the annoyed blonde and forced him to turn around to face him.

"What are you-"

"Shut up dobe. I'm trying to help you."

Sasuke put his creamy hands on top of warm tan ones. His hands started guiding Naruto's fingers to the buttons. Naruto looked up to Sasuke. His eyes were full of concentration as he guided Narutos' fingers. Their hands dance perfectly together like ballroom dancers every time they slipped each button into their rightful slit. Naruto wouldn't admit it but he is actually enjoy the warmth of the Princes hand around his. It was like their hands were meant to be together, fingers interwined with each other. Naruto gazed at their hands until Sasuke broke their hands apart to fix his tie. Naruto swore that he had heard squeals in the bushes, but he decided that it was his glorious imagination.

Naruto gazed up to see Sasuke smirking at him, his hands still on his tie. The blonde muttered a 'thank you' and was about to walk away from the Prince. He was about to turn away when all of a sudden, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into his soft blonde locks. Naruto started to push Sasuke away but stopped when Sasukes' grip tighten around his waist.

"Please, let me hold you a little bit longer." Sasuke brought Naruto closer to his chest. Naruto remind silent as he listened to the others calming heartbeat. _'What is with this guy? He's breaking my bubble, but...it feels nice. I feel safe in his arms. What...no bad Naruto. Don't think like that, he just wants...what does he want?'_

He stopped talking to himself when felt a hand cup his chin. Naruto's crystal blues found the onyx eyes filled with...sadness? He flinched when Sasukes' fingers softly caressed his powdered cheek, right where his scars were.

Naruto went to grab his wrist to stop the caressing. _'Shit. If he keeps this up he's gonna wipe off my powder!'_

"Stop acting like this, teme."

"Why?"

"Lets see...well I'M TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, YOU ASSHOLE."

Sasuke smirked. He gripped Narutos' chin again bring him closer. Naruto gave him a puzzled expression. "Oi, teme what are you doing?"

Sasuke didn't answer instead he leaned down brushing Naruto's lips lightly, but not fully kissing him. Naruto flushed bright red and took a step back, but didn't get very far. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! In my bubble space. Get the fuck out. It's my bubble space."

Sasuke felt a small stab of pain seeing how Naruto rejected him, but he was a Uchiha. What an Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets. Taking Narutos' face in his hand, he was about to say something until he felt something rough under his hands. Something that shouldn't be there. The same roughness that he felt in the office the other day.

Before Naruto could stop him, Sasuke wiped off the make-up that was on the Princess revealing his whiskered cheeks. He let go of Naruto and took a step back, astonished. _'No. It can't be...'_

Naruto felt a familier feeling of rejection and felt the pain pierce his heart like an arrow. He heard a gasp in the bushes. He slightly turned his head only to see the group of fans that followed Sasuke, staring at him with fear and absolute resentment. He looked at the ground as he hid the ongoing void of pain was in his blue eyes with his bangs and made his hands into fists. _'He played me like a chess piece.'_ "You're a sick bastard you know that?" He gritted out.

Sasuke partcially opened his lips wanting to voice out, but his words failed to come out. Instead he did the only thing he could do; he returned to his natural exertior of coldness, still observing the blond. Naruto gritted his teeth even harder and clenched his fists even tighter, forming little cresent-shape marks on his palm from his nails.

"I can't see why people throw themselves at people like you. You're nothing but a cold, heartless, asexual bastard who doesn't give a damn about others but yourself." He jerked his head up to look at the reserved Uchiha with blazing eyes.

Sasuke held back a flinch when Naruto pierced him with those cold eyes. Naruto turned his gaze to the ground and touched one of the whiskered scars. "All I wanted to do was start a new life here with my parents and leave my past behind me, but no... You had to come in my life and tried to screw it up. Well guess what Princey, you fucked up my second chance at having a better life." He looked at Sasuke with so much hatered in his blue eyes.

"I hope you're satisfied." With that said, he turned on his heels and headed for the exit of the Greenhouse.

Sasuke didn't seem to be affected by the blonds words, in fact, he smirked. Yes, Naruto was exactly like _him_. Those familiar whisker marks raced across his mind. _He_ also had those same cute yet damning marks. Hell, Naruto had the exact same figure like _he_ did! Those full pink kissable lips that taunted Sasuke to no end, just like _his_ did. The plump round globes of his sun-kissed ass went side to side as he walked, just like _his_ did. And those beautiful crystal baby blue eyes shrowded with childish and mischevious wonder, just like _his_ did. It was as if _he_ had been reincarnated into this person that was walking away from him. _'I wonder if...'_ Sasuke thought as he started to form a plan in his mind.

Without the blond knowing, he silently ran up to Naruto, tackling him to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTARD?" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke flipped the squirming blond on his back and pinned his wrists by his head. _'It's worth a shot.'_ Sasuke thought as he slowly leaned down as if he was imtimidating the little blond beneath him.

"Teme what are you-" That's when Sasuke decided to shut the dobe up by replacing his words with something better. Narutos' eyes widened when he felt something soft and warm on his lips. It didn't take him long to realize that Sasuke was indeed kissing him. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit. MY FIRST KISS IS WITH THIS BASTARD!'_

XxXxXx  
**Sasu's POV**

Naruto immediately started to struggle under my grip. I couldn't help but smirked in the experimenting kiss, wanting to ravish his lips even more. Naruto growled when he felt my teeth biting his puckered bottom lip. My bites got harder and he yelped at the last bite opening his mouth, welcoming my tongue. I plunged my tongue into his sweet cave, tasting a _very familiar_ flavor of peaches and oranges. _'Too familiar. This was __**his**__ flavor!'_ I thought.

I found Narutos timid tongue at long last and wrapped around my appendage with his own wet one giving it a tight squeeze. I felt a hum when Naruto whimpered as our tongues battle for dominance in his hot mouth. Our warm wet tongues clashes fiercely making a trail of saliva at the corner of his lips. _'I wonder if his sweets spots are like __**his**__.'_

I let go of Narutos wrists, going up to tangle my fingers in his soft blond locks. I cupped his baby-soft sun-kissed cheek to give him more access to his forbbiden cavaren. Naruto kept his hands near his head, forming a exotic pose that made Sasuke-Jr. twitch in agony.

I broke away with only a trail of saliva connecting us. Right when Naruto thought that I was finished, I claimed his now bruised lips again with tenderness and took his tongue to fight it. I heard Naruto moaned blissfully in the kiss by know I'm throbbing. The way I sucked on his tongue made moan, making him fall into my trance. I smirked away to my victory. I let my hand that was on his plush cheek go down south slowly. I felt Naruto shiver at my soft butterfly-like touches that caressed his sweat-drenched shirt. My fingers slowly went down his chest like a paint brush caressing an easel, softly and full of tenderness. Naruto moaned when I started to take off his jacket and unbutton his soaked shirt half-way, revealing his well-toned chest with muscles that taunted me so much. One of my hands went next to his blond head and the other touched his soft chest with my palm flat down on his left breast, feeling his racing heartbeat under my heated palm. As much as I wanted to stay in this position forever and feel this wonderful beat for eternity, I had to check a few more things to prove my thoughts. One of my digits made way to one of his nipples slightly caressing it.

"D-d-don't t-touch THERE!" Naruto immediately arched his back when I nugged a pink nipple with my finger, as if I was touching a delicate flower, which I was in my opinion. I smirked._ 'Bingo.'_

"Tell me Na-ru-to," I purred, rolling out his name. "...do you like it when I touch you like this?"

The blond bit his lip and slowly closed his eyes. When I didn't get a responce, I latched onto his other nipple nipping, biting, tugging, and sucking the bud. I loved how the bud was trapped in my mouth with my tongue and my teeth as its playmates.

"A-A-AHHH SASUKE!" I chuckled at the reaction that he gave out. The viberation that I gave out made his pink nipple pulse in my mouth.

He shivered when he felt my fingers go even lower as slowly as possible, never letting go of the erected nipple in my mouth. He bucked his hips up when my own cool hand came in contact with his heated stomach. I held back a moan when Narutos' bulge rubbed against my aching member. _'Oh God! Just one more thing Sasuke. Control yourself...one more...'_

My fingertips caressed Narutos' flat stomach. I fought the urged to take the boy here and now. Fingers went back up he tanned chest and pinched the other erected pink nipple. Naruto moaned out loud, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when my fingers lightly twirled the peak of his sensitive nipple. My unocuppied hand went down caressing his flat stomach with my fingertips. He moaned when my digits touched a certain piece of warm flesh, his navel area. I unlatched myself from his now swollen red nipple and licked my way down to his stomach, leaving a trail of saliva. I started to unbutton the rest of his shirt until I was stopped by hand that gripped my wrists. I looked up at Naruto arching an eyebrow. His face was flushed, his blue eyes were starting to go dull, and his lips were still swollen from my kiss.

"P-please s-stop. D-don't l-look t-there." He studdered out. I just stared back at him, now knowing that he was hiding something from me. Just like _he_ did.

I continued to unbutton his shirt , ignoring his pleas for me to stop. I put a finger to his soft lips shushing him and continued to unbutton his shirt. He went silent, closing his eyes tightly and turned his head away. As soon as I uncovered his stomach, my eyes widened in shock. A black spiral with squiggly symbols around it was circling his navel. I felt him flinch when I traced my fingers with on the tattoo slightly dipping one of my fingers in his bellybutton. He arched his back moaning as I stroked his tattoo with affection. I couldn't help by smile at the person below me. I leaned down to face his tattooed stomach, kissing the symbols around the spiral. He started to figit but I stopped him by putting a hand on his slim hip. My wet tongue came out of my mouth and started to trace the spiral tattoo with MY saliva.

"SASUKE!"

I looked up at him, smirking. I scooted back up and looked down at him. His eyes were blue as the ocean itself, unlike his original baby blues. His whiskered scars were a little dark from the blush that was across his cheeks, and his lips looked so damn kissable.

_'This beautiful creature...'_

I cupped his cheek with my hand. The sunlight from the glass ceiling came down on him, giving him a halo of sunshine that made him glow like an angel from above.

_'This wonderful being beneath me, giving me warmth from his body.'_

His hot puffs of air caressed my face. Sweat trailed down our faces, thin pieces of hair was plastered on our wet skins.

_'I couldn't believe it.'_

I tenderly stroked one of his whiskers with my thumb.

_'No, I shouldn't believe it.'_

He leaned into my warm hand, mewling at the strokes that I covered his cheeks with.

_'But I did.'_

I leaned in, making our foreheads touch. He hissed in pain when I pressed up on his forehead. I looked up and saw a bruise forming in the middle of his forehead. He squeezed his beautiful eyes shut when I planted my lips on the bruise.

_'I accepted it.'_

I leaned down, my nose brushed his own. Our chests grazed one another, letting my own heartbeat meet his own. I felt our hearts beat in a rhythm that only one person could do with me. Our lullaby. _His_ lullaby.  
_  
'Naruto ...'_

I looked into his blue dephs with passion. "Naruto..."

_'Naruto could...'_

He looks into my own dark pools with confusion. I leaned in closer, he turned his head away. I cupped his chin putting my thumb on his plush lips. "Sasuke..." he whispered as he looked up at me with his ocean blue eyes full of fascination.

_'Naruto could be...'_

I leaned down even more making his lips brushed my own. Our one true kiss is almost complete. "Naruto..."

_'My long lost Princess.'_

CRASH!

"HARUNO-SAMA!"

I fucking hate fangirls. Especially that bitch of a Duchess.

* * *

Wow. That is a LOT of reviews for 2 chappies. Is it really that good lol? Flame me and I will laugh. FINALLY this chappie is DONE! I still have stuff to do so the next chappie will probably update in a month, goman. Any of yall who know me in person (yall know who i'm talking about) should know that I'm REALLY PERVERTED, so expect it in later chappies. I hope you guys like the OCCS, though they won't really show up alot but will be mentioned.

Now before u guys flame me I want yall to think about this. Who is _him? _Does Naruto have a past with Sasuke or is he a doppleganger of _him? _And If you guy didn't get Sasukes plan, he was experimenting on Naruto because to prove his assumption if Naru is _him_ or not.

And i dare yall to show this FFiction to a guy and if you are a guy show it to another guy. I would LOVE to hear about the reactions so if yall do this dare PLEASE send my an email lol.

**Next Chappie: Gaara's troubles, Kiba facing his worst nightmare, and the capture!**

**Pls review! AND READ KOTOKO'S NEW STORY 'FANTASY LOVER' A SASUNARU STORY. ITS REALLY GOOD! I RECOMMEND IT!**


	4. The Chase of the Princesses part 2

**Hey pples! Sorry for the wait. You guys already know whats keeping me from updating earlier. Well guess what! I'm training to be a Lifeguard and learning ow to save PPLES! YAYS! And I have update my oneshot into a series of oneshots, so that also made me update late. But do enjoy and if you have the chance pls also read my series of oneshots!**

**Summary:** When Naruto Uzumaki transferred to Konoha Royal Acadamy, he receives an unexpected welcome. Little did he know that Prince Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most handsome boys, nominated him to be his Princess. Princesses are basically the Prince's personal 'LOVERS', 'cheerleader', and sometimes 'pet'. With cross-dressing, sexy uke outfits, crazy fangirls, and horny possessive Semes, how will Naruto and the other Princesses survive? However, there are dark secrets hidden in the Academy wall's and students. What EXACTLY is Konoha Academy and who ARE the students?  
**  
Disclaimers:**Naruto is owned by THE GUY WHO MADE HIM. But Sasuke wins all the way

**Warning(s)** LIMES!, The princesses, a perverted ladybug, horny students, possesive semes, gore at the ended

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! OH AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY ONE-SHOT SERIES PLEASE DO IF YA WANT TO!

XxXxXxX

**Normal POV**

The thump of the Duchess's body broke the precious moment.

Sasuke growled with irritation and, with much dismay, broke his loving gaze away from the dazed boy under his own body replacing it with supreme anger when he saw the Duchess's body, and the group of students that were peeking out of the bushes with cameras, nets, ropes and phones, and a knock out Sai was bleeding from his nose twitching every five seconds.

Yes. Every five seconds.

His dark pools narrows into slits glaring at the group of hornies. "Is there something that you need?" He growled out still keeping his cold exterior, but inside he was holding himself back from attacking the fans.

Nobody even dare to moved a muscle under the Uchihas' challenging gaze. Girls started to whimper in fear and the guys were either too petrified or too hard to move an inch. Sasuke was clearly starting to even get more annoyed by the miliseconds. "Well?" He barked out.

"S-S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke snapped his death glare away from the stunned group and looked back to his panting beloved.

A creamy hand cupped his flushed tanned face. "Hold on Naruto. I have to deal with these meddling commoners who interupted us." Sasuke cooed as he caressed his baby soft whiskered cheek. Naruto blushed faintly mewling at the attention that his cheek was recieving. Sasuke smiled slightly at Narutos cute manner and kissed his bruised forehead. Naruto looked up at him with wide blue eyes. _'Like a baby fox.'_thought Sasuke.

Right then, two girls were by nose-bleeds and 'accidently' landed on Sakuras' stilled body.

Sasuke ignored the two girls proceeding to take off his jacket because of the heat that he had produced and was starting to get up until a slender hand gently grabbed his wrist. Sasuke looked back down at the delicious blond smirking with admiration when he saw his work that he did with Naruto's exotic body.

Spreaded out on his jacket, Naruto's shirt was hanging off his forearms and was wide opened showing off his natural sun-kissed chest, and his cute little rose buds were peeking out. The tie was hanging loosely on his neck and his right hand was still near his sunshine locks that spreaded out on the ground under him like a halo. Sasuke's eyes trailed lower to see the Princess's tattooed stomach clench and unclench everytime he took a breath of the air, producing sweat that proceeded to slide down his belly. The hem of his pants were DANGEROUSLY low showing off his delicate hips and the creases that led to his forbidden formed bulge. Glazed blue eyes stared up at him, sparkling when the sunlight reflected of his irises.

"S-Sasuke..." He tilted his head a little but enought to make his bangs fall over his eyes as if they were trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke softly stroked his silky locks. He couldn't help but brushed a strand of hair away from the twinkling eyes and innocent face that observed him. His hand left his sunshine hair and let his finger wander across his darkened cheeks, then finally brushed his thumb across his rose-colored lips. Naruto whimpered when he felt the warm digit rub against his heated lips, a puff of air escaping them.

"If you want something then say it, dobe." Sasuke said in a teasing manner still rubbing the kissable lips. Naruto hitched his breath whimpering when digits opened his sweet cavern.

THUMP! The bodies of five guys, who still had their hard-ons, landed on Sai's bloody body. Sasuke swore that he heared a pleasurable moan from the Duke but decided to overlook it.

The hand that was on his wrist started to trail up his smooth muscular arm. Sasuke shivered at the butterfly-like touches that explored his muscles. Naruto's hand continued up tracing every muscle that the owner could see until his fingers reached Sasukes hairline. Sasuke stroked Naruto's blond locks while Naruto caressed his hairline and made his fingers traced down to his jawline.

"I...I..." Naruto breathed.

Sasuke interupted him by leading his mouth to Naruto chest and gave a long agonizing lick to one of his perky nipples before covering the nipple in his wet cavern, tasting the sweetness of peaches and cream that filled his taste glands. His left hand ghosted down the heaving chest stroking the hot skin until his got to his stomach. His fingers glazed over the dark tattoo exploring every bit of the art until he started to massage the muscle under his palm, dipping his finger in Naruto's navel every few seconds.

"N-no...nnngh...nah...a-aah..." Naruto clawed the ground as a shock of pleasure when through him.

Eight more students passed out and Sai twitched again.

_'Perverts. How many people are anyways?'_ Sasuke thought. _'Hn, oh well. They're not ruining this for me.'_

Ignoring that students drastic K.O.s, Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bud grazing the peak with his teeth every few seconds causing Naruto to arch his back with such grace and let out a moan of pleasure. Sasuke looked up at the boy, never leaving the nub, and smirked.

The ocean blue eyes were grazed over with lust and a bright red blush on his cheeks replaced his natural tan. He left the now swollen nipple and went to the other encircling it with his warm mouth. His tongue wrapped around the nipple caressing it with his wet appendage.

"Aah...nnnngh...haaha...Right there..." Naruto panted out as Sasuke suckled on the nipple like a babe trying to get milk from his mother. _'All mine.'_The Prince thought to himself. When the fingers left the tanned stomach, Naruto whined from the loss of warmth that relaxed his damning tattoo. Sasuke chuckled deeply and made his hand journey over to the bulge in Naruto's pants cupping the Princess's balls and fondled them with his digits.

"Nghh...n-no..." Naruto whimpered when Sasuke began to play with his jewels. Sasuke's fingers moved in a wave like fashion memerizing all the right spots on the balls for later. His other hand went to Naruto's thobbing clothed cock stroking the warm covered member and his thumb played with the imprisoned tip.

"Nnng...ha...ngh...GHAH..." From those pleasurable sounds, Sasuke's own length pulse in excitment in it's own damning cage. He smirked when he felt a twitch from the bulge.

"Your body is so sensitive my Princess. I felt you thob in my touch." He was about to unzip the pants to release the member from its prison until Naruto reached down and grasped his cheeks bringing Sasuke's face up to meet each others eyes.

Sasuke leaned into Narutos hands when the heated hand touched his pale cheek, stroking his snow-white flesh.

"I...I..." Naruto casted his eyes down from embaressment. Sasuke left his privates and cupped his chin making the ocean blue eyes clash with his own night black pools.

"Spit it out dobe." He said as he stroked the warm cheek entranced with his whisker-like scars.

Sasuke let out startled grunt when Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around his pale neck bring him closer to his face. Puffs of heated air collided in the little space that separated both boys lips.

"S-Sas...uke...I..." Naruto brought him closer. "I...want..." Soft lips brushing against one another almost kissing.

"Yes?" Noses nuzzled against each other, feeling the softness of one another.

"I...want...you...to...to...get the FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Naruto swiftly kneed Sasuke's Uchiha baby maker and pushed him off. On his knees clutching his injured balls, Sasuke grunted in pain not daring to scream or make any nose at all due to his Uchiha pride. Naruto quickly stood up before the Uchiha looking down at him with a blush across his cheeks grabbing his discared jacket and fixing his shirt.

"GET WITHIN TWENTY FEET OF ME, OR FUCKING TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL BEAT OUT ALL OF YOUR LITTLE SWIMMERS OUT OF YOU!" He ran to the exit and left with a loud bang of the door closing. By now, every single fan was either unconsious or trying to find a corner to masterbate in private.

Sasuke looked at the door that Naruto left through. He smirked but flinched when pain shot through his balls to every nerve in his body.

"He is such a dobe." He mumbled to himself.

XxXxXx

Gaara put his hand on a bench as he try to catch his breath. For the past three minutes he had been sprinting down the road trying to get away from the rabid group. He eventually escaped them by turning into a hidden shortcut that led to the Tennis Court.

He straightened himself out and began to walk towards the Archery Range with a quick pace. He didn't even get within a foot when a voice popped out from behind him.

"Now what is a youthful Princess doing out here on the Tennis Court on this youthful day?"

Gaara whipped his head around to face his stalker of green that seemed to pop out of nowhere. He probably come from the bushes.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Gaara grunted out.

"From the bushes." Gaara sweatdropped. "I was following a youthful maiden that caught my eyes in the youthful crowd in the auditorium."

Gaara looked around the Tennis Court trying to find this so-called 'maiden' so that this freak in green would leave him alone. With no sign of the 'maiden', Gaara signed running his fingers through his scarlet hair and put a slender hand on his hips.

"I don't see a girl here so go look somewhere else."

The green 'monster' flashed a smile and a thumbs up at the confused red-head, literlily.

"That's because my youthful Princess, the youthful-"

"If you say that damn word one more time, I will shave off your catapillars." Gaara growled out. This freak of nature was testing his last remaining patience. The green guy flashed a smile again. Gaara's eye twitch with murder glinting in his sea-green eyes.

"The beautiful maiden is no other than the wonderful, the enchanting, the angel that God himself sent down to this unyouthful planet that we call Earth." Gaara was literally shaking in his spot as he tried so hard to not jump the guy and cut off his balls and let him bleed to death. Behold, Dark Gaara.

"-the seed that was planted in my heart and bloomed into a beautiful rose, the-"

He. Is. Still. TALKING.

**"Get to the damn point before I-"**

"The Princess of the East, Sabaku Gaara."

Gaara stared at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates and his mouth drop as if it was a towel around somebodys waist. His anger subsided quickly replace by sudden shock. The guy was still smiling at him like an idiot that got a huge lollipop from a clown.

"W-what did you just say?" Gaara managed to get out of his parched throat.

The guys' teeth flashed at him again like a carmera flashing at a model. "I, Rock Lee, has taken a liking in Sabaku Gaara, Princess of the East." He said with determination.

_'WHAT THE FUCK? DID HE JUST CALL ME A FUCKING MAIDEN?'_Gaara thought and started inhaled and exhaled trying to calm the murderer inside of him while thinking repeatively 'Must not kill mini Gai-sensei.'

"Sorry I don't date guys who worships their teacher, wears green ALL the time, obesses with exercise, and says 'youthful' after every single word." Gaara calmly crossed his arms on his chest.

Rock Lee pumped his fist up with fire burning in his eyes. "Give me one chance to prove to you that I am the very youthful man that you wish to have."

"No."

"Just one dinner."

"No."

"A jog around the park."

"No."

"A movie."

"No."

"A day on the beach."

"For the last time no, no, NO!"

Rock Lee put up his determination face on. " I will have you Princess. Believe me on this. I, Rock Lee, will have you. If I must then I will challenge you to a chase. Just you and me." He go down on his knee and planted his hands on the rough ground as if he was about to race someone.

Gaara took a step back away from the Rock Lee. "W-wait what are you-"

"Now Princess I will prove to you that I deserve your youthful love."

Gaara took another step back. " L-Lee-san w-wait-"

"HERE I COME MY YOUTHFUL PRINCESS!" Rock Lee pushed himself off the ground spinting towards the stunned red-head. Gaara regained himself and started to run away from the crazy-exercise addict.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEART, MY PRINCESS."

_'Damn! He sounds close.'_Gaara looked behind him. He instantly regreted it.

Rock Lee was even more than five feet away from him. The green clad Duke had a passionate fire glinting in his eyes with a full determination to get Gaara.  
_  
'This happy person is REALLY starting to get on my last nerve. I have to find a way to get away from him. Think Gaara THINK!'_He thought as he was shielding himself behind a bench from the 'Happy person' on the other side.

They continued to play the game of 'cat and mouse' for a few more seconds, then Gaara swiftly ran towards the caged Tennis Court when he saw the opportunity to slip away. He sped off towards the Tennis Court with Rock Lee hot on his heels.

"YOU HAVE SUCH YOUTHFUL LEGS PRINCESS! WE SHOULD RUN DOWN THE ROAD OF LOVE TOGETHER WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL LEGS!"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD DO THAT WITH SOMEBODY LIKE YOU!" Gaara yelled/panted out. He is not a runner, he is an artist and an artist is suppose to stand in one place or move very little. Oh, how he wishes that he was in his sanctuary right now, alone with nobody chasing him or trying to get their hands on him. He just want to paint and do his sand art in his sanctuary, that's all he whats. Not a green freak or student stampede chasing after him.

Gaara pushed open the cage door with all his strength and stumbled in but quickly regained his balance and took off again towards the other door that was across the court. He looked behind him and saw that Lee had stopped in the middle of the court with a look of surprise on his face. Gaara didn't take the chance to slow his speed down instead he went even faster.

Just as he turned his head to look forward he ran into something hard and firm for the second time today. He let out a startled gasp when he came arms wrapped around his waist pressing him up against a masculine chest that rumbled when the person chuckled playfully.

"Looks like Destiny has plans for us since you keep on running into me Ra-chan." Long fingers went to his head and began to softly stroke his beautiful red hair.

Gaara immedietly stiffened in the embrace and slowly look up to see the the pearly eyes of Neji. Gaara squirmed in the Neji's hold putting his hands on his chest to push him away as Neji continued to calmly stroked his hair. The Prince smiled down at the Princess that was in his arms, knowing how lucky he is to have this beautiful creature in his arms. He broke his gaze away from his squirming Princess and glared at the Duke.

"Care to explain why you were chasing MY Princess around like a madman?" Neji seethed out.

Rock Lee bowed down. "Your Youthful Highness, I am simply rivaling your youthful love for the youthful maiden in your arms."

"I'm not some toy or whore to fight over, you dickwads!" Gaara yelled out.

Neji brought Gaara closer to him which made Gaara squirm even more. "Oh and what on earth made you think that MY Princess would go to a mere Duke?"

Rock Lee came back up from the bow and looked at Neji with determination. "It is quiet obvious my youthful rival. Since you punched him in his youthful face, I have decided to protect the youthful Princess from the dangers of violence, such as yourself my youthful Prince."

Neji was appalled at Lees' words. His Duke was telling him that HE should protect HIS Princess from himself. True he did punched his Princess without reason, but he meant to hit the little blonde that dared to go against him. He looked down at the purplish-black bruise that was formed on the snow-white cheek of his Princess. He unwrapped one of his arms from Gaara's waist and cupped his abused cheek. Gaara stopped fighting when he felt the hand cup his cheek caressing the abused spot. His head was tilted up to meet Nejis guilt-stricted face. Gaara let out a breathy gasp instantly relaxing when Neji started to run his fingers on the bruise leaving a warm tingling feeling in its place. Neji smiled at the relaxed Princess, then turned his gaze away from Gaara and continued to glare at the green 'monster'.

"If I ever catch you chasing him again I will personally break your legs."

"You already did that in fouth grade." Rock Lee chriped out.

"Then I will break your arms."

"Seventh grade."

"Then I will break both your arms and legs."

...

...

...

"Ninth grade."

Neji growled in frustration. He had many ideas of how to torture Lee but he used them on ALOT of them on his familys enemies. Suddenly he came up with a great thought on how to make Lee suffer. The Prince mentally face-palmed himself. Why didn't he think of this earlier? His pearly eyes drilled holes in Rock Lees head when he put his focus back to the Duke.

"Then I will crush every bone in your body until they turn into dust."

"That you have not done yet." Rock Lee pointed out.

Neji sighed. His Duke was really wasting his time that he desperately wanted to spend with his Princess and try to make their situation right.

Gaara observed the aggitated Prince. He had stopped squirming in the hold a few seconds ago knowing that there was no way to escape the embrace. Neji glared at the Duke and Gaara blushed slightly from the protecting hold that Neji had him in. He buried his face in Nejis' shoulder to hide his blush. Neji tightened his grasp around the boy. "You are dismissed Lee."

Rock Lee bowed once more and took off from where he entered from without arguing. Neji didn't loosen his hold even when Lee was out of sight. He held the others' warm body close him gripping his waist possesively as if he was waiting for somebody to take Gaara away from him.

"Oi, you can let me go now."

Neji nuzzled the soft red hair inhaling a familiar smell of strawberries before loosening his hold. Immediately, Gaara took a big step back away from Neji and brushed off imaginary dust from his pants and jacket.

"Did he do anything to you?" Neji asked with concern in his voice.

"It's none of your business Hyuuga." Gaara bluntly replied.

Neji formed his hands into fists. "It is my business Gaara-kun. You are my Princess, I chose you. From today on, anything that is your business is also mine as well. Don't you dare tell me that it is not any of my business Gaara-kun. You're mine."

"Why then?"

"Why what?"

Gaara turned to him and averted his gaze to the ground. "Why did you pick me when we loathe each other to no end?"

It was Neji's turn to take a step back. _'So that's what he thinks of our relationship? What in Kami's name made him think that?'_He felt his heart crumble into pieces as if it was hit by a cannonball. "What the hell made you think that I hate you Gaara-kun? I never did anything to you that could make you think like that."

Gaara snapped his head up with a cold look plastered on his face. "Never did anything Hyuuga? Is that what you think?" He scoffed. "Seems that you don't remember those horrendous times Hyuuga. The times that you made my life worse than hell itself. Your actions that made me want to end everything, your words that made me think if it was worth living this life, and your looks entranced almost everybody and made them resent me."

Gaara couldn't stand to look in the dephs of horror-stricken pearl eyes anymore. He gripped his arms as he continued. "The scars that you painted my body with will never fade away into oblivion and..." His grip tighten. " ...the memories that you buried deep within my mind brought me nothing but pain, hate, and resentment." He looked back to Neji smirking like a madman. "Tell me Hyuuga, do my words trigger anything in that 'innocent' mind of yours or do you still not remember the life that you had tried to break apart?"

Neji literally felt the coldness of Gaara's voice. He couldn't say a word even if he wanted to. It was like as if his lips were stitched together with his tongue cut off and his vocal cords were burned. His throat lost all moisture that was produced and his color drained away from his skin.

Gaara's smirk died down leaving a frown in its place. "Life is nothing but shattered mirror pieces. Some pieces will let you embrace them but the others would scar you for a few weeks or forever when picked up if you are not careful." He let out a dry chuckle. "I guess I wasn't careful enough."

He calmly turned back around and started to make his way to the door in which he had entered from.

"What then?"

Gaara slightly turned his head around to look at Neji. "Excuse me?"

Neji took a deep breath and exhaled to calm his nerves down. "What made you not want to end it all? I'm sorry, but I still don't remember anything." _'Help me remember.'_

Neji swooned when Gaara smiled softly and looked up to the eternal blue sky. Gaara didn't give damn if Neji saw him smiling now, heck, he didn't give a rat's ass about anything now. All that he could do was gaze up at the sky that had wondering clouds continue their journey in the heavens above.

A light breeze went through the court colliding against two sillouettes. The breeze stroked through red hair sending a scent of strawberries to the person behind him. Gaara closed his tattooed eyes loving the feeling of the breeze against his face. Neji just stared at him mesmerized by his graceful figure. Gaara opened his eyes revealing jades to the sky above as mermories raced through his mind until he stopped at a memory that he would never forget.

He exhaled as he remembered that very day. The very day that-

"What made you continue the harsh life that you told me about?"

Still looking up at the sky, Gaara pretended not to hear him that time as the smile extend across his face.

"_He _made me."

XxXxXxX

"Oh man, I swear these guys are on freakin steroids." Kiba huffed out as he leaned on the desk.

He lost the group that was chasing him like a wolf trying to catch a puppy. They chased him all around the school and for Kiba being the soccer player that he is, he was getting tired from running away from the horny students. So what does he do? He hides in a forgotten room in the abandoned hallyway that was deep within the school.

Kiba gulped. He really hated being alone. In a dusty old room. That was dark. With no living soul, minus himself.

_'Buzz.'_

"AHHHH FUDGERS!" Kiba screamed out. He turned to the source of the noise only to find...

The stalker ladybug that annoyed him to no end, planted itself on the desk near his trembling hand. Kiba deadpanned instantly when he saw the ladybug realizing that he had screamed like a girl for really no reason.

"Why the hell do you stalk me?" He crouched down to the ladybugs eye-level glaring at the stalker insect.

Stare.

Stare.

Twitch.

Stare.

Twitch. Twitch.

Stare.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Kiba asked.

The ladybug didn't reply, as expected, instead it started to move towards Kibas gigantic face. Kiba watched the little ladybug crawl towards him, crossing his eyes as it came even closer. Kiba winced from the pain that was in his crossed eyes, but it didn't stop him from observing the ladybug. The ladybug finally stopped in front of Kiba's nose and stared up at him.

"Hey what are you-"

_'Chu.'_

Kiba blinked and stared at the ladybug. The ladybug just kissed his nose.

The ladybug...kissed his...nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kiba jumped back grasping his blush red nose. The ladybug just fucking kissed him! _'Ok, first it is stalking me and now it KISSES me! What the hell is this freakin insects problem?'_His feet moved on their own, backing him up into the corner between the door and the board until he bumped into something hard. And it was not the little corner that he was supposible heading for.

"Hmmm, it seems that Sherily likes you."

Kiba froze in his spot his face transforming from shock to fuming hate when he heard that freaky, creepy, disturbing voice of-

"What's wrong Kiba-kun? Ladybug caught your tongue?"

That damning prick, that asshole of a motherfu-

"Kiba-kun?"

That asswipe of a donkey, that playboy puss-

"Kibaaa-kuuuuuun?"

That fucker that messes with fucking ladybugs, that piece of-

"Kiiiiibaaaaaauun~~?"

That dumbass that is always trying to touch him with those hands of his.

"Kiiiiiiiibbbbaaaaa-kuuuuuuun~?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT AND WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?" Kiba turned to yell at Shino and ended up yelling in his face. Shino pushed up his dark shaded glasses with his middle finger as he faced Kiba with dullness and something else that Kiba couldn't figure out.

"Well well well. Somebody's got their collar in a twist. I've been in here. This is where I come when I want to think."

"Can it Aburame! I don't have time for your creepy bullshit." Kiba growled.

"Down boy. I came here to negociate with you." Shino chuckled darkly and started to walk forward forcing Kiba to step backwards.

"Negociate?"

"Yes, you become my Princess so that I can continue to protect you while under the contract your parents made with my own." *Steps forwards*

"So, you're still providing me protection? After all these years?" *Steps back*

"Yes, after all I have to protect you for the rest of your life Kiba-kun. It's in the contract." *Steps forwards*

"Alright fine. But because of the contract! And knowing you there is always something in it for you." Kiba continued their dance, ending it when he backed into the teacher's desk trapping him in between Shino's body and the smooth desk. Kiba set his sight on Shino's dark smirk that appeared on his face which made Kiba tremble with fear.

Shino pushed up his dark glasses again and chuckled. "You damn right that there is something in it for me."

With much speed, Shino flipped Kiba around to lean on the desk pinning his wrists behind him. He pressed his larger body against the smaller and let his lone hand explored the squirming body that was pressed up against him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get your grimmy hands off of me!"

Shino nudged the nape of Kiba's neck with his nose causing the said Princess to shiver in his grasp. The Prince led his nose to the chocolate brown hair and nuzzled the head of hair with affection inhaling every scent that Kiba gave out.

"Oi oi. Stop doing that you freakin creep ass."

"Now why would I want to do that when you smell so good~?"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"That's what your mind says, but not your body." Shino chuckled planting his chin on Kiba's trembling shoulder blowing in his ear before nibbling on the outer shell. Kiba whimpered at the feeling of teeth nipping his ear, and if that wasn't enough a hand was trailing down his stomach to the hem of his pants.

"Now for the prize." Shino causally said.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Wait, w-what do you mean by-GAH! He howled out when Shino unziped his pants and dove in for his limp member. Kiba went red and started to fight in Shino's hold, which made the situation worse since his butt was rubbing up against Shino's own erection.

"W-what the h-hell are y-you doing? G-get your h-hand o-out of-nngh!"

Shino's hand grasped Kiba's member pumping it to life ever so slowly feeling every vein that was beginning to show underneath his hot organ. He could feel the organ pulse in his palm, all the blood rushing to the dripping tip. It was hard, but not too veiny and very hot.

"Finally. After so many years, I finally get to touch you Kiba-kun."

"You b-ba-bastard. Ahh..."

The Prince just chuckled and continued his minisatration of pumping the now harden length, pushing the skin back to reveal the red swollen tip with pre-cum escaping the slit. Shino's pre-cum covered hand stroked the tip with his thumb while making a circle above the leaking slit every once in awhile.

"Ngh...Ahh...ha...nng..."

"You're so wet Kiba. Everytime I stroke you, your cock makes a wet sound."

The hand went down all the way to the base of the Princess's staff to the very tip of the head providing pressure to the wet slit.

Kiba whined like a bitch in heat, his legs began to wobbled like jelly and it wouldn't be long before his cums. His hips thrusted in Shino's large hand trying to tell the hand to pump him even faster.

Shino chuckled and squeezed the base of the member causing Kiba to whimper. "Not so fast my Princess. First, let me get more of a picture of your restricted area that I have intruded."

Shino's fingers traced over the pumping blood vessels on the hard staff, faintly feeling the blood rushing underneath his fingers. He chuckled when the hot organ twitched, begging for attention from the Prince. He cupped the balls giving them a nice squeeze and rolled them with his long fingers. Kiba panted and his face flushed trying to thrusting in the Prince's hand.

"Ahhhh...n-no...nngh!"

"Patience."

"Haaaa...ngh...f-fu-ck y-y-ou...Ahhhh!"

"Now is not the time and place Kiba-kun." He smirked in responce. "But, I can give you this."

The sinful hand made its way to the head of the length slightly adding pressure to the leaking member. Kiba let out a scream arching his back forming a semi C-shape while the hand pumped him faster.

Shino latched on Kiba's neck right where the pulse was giving him a huge hicky. His teeth nipped the skin, lapping the bruise with his tongue tasting the hot flesh. Kiba let out a load moan as Shino sucked on his sweet spot, saliva was coming out on the side of his lips. He was about to cum when Shino's hand stopped pumping and grasped the base of his heated cock.

"O-oi...nnh...let m-me c-cum..."

Shino just chuckled, squeezing the pulsing organ in his hand. "Unless you agree with my terms."

Kiba's pants slowed down and drops his head down in submission. "Fine. But whats in it for you..."

Shino softly chuckled in Kiba's pink ear. " Simple. You let me touch you, feel you, and love you."

"N-no way in hel-Ahhh!" Shino squeezed his member harder. "Ok ok, just let me cum!"

The Prince chuckled deeply. "Good boy."

Shino stroked and pumped the hot organ faster and harder making Kiba whimper from the touches. Kiba felt a unknown heat curl in his stomach going down to his throbbing member. He moaned and his vision went white as he shot out his semen in Shino's hand and on the desk.

He would have fallen to his knees if the strong hands were not hold him up. He was flipped over showing everything to the man in front of him. Shino set him down on the ground leaning him on the desk.

"Y-you asshole." He panted out and closed his legs together to hide his 'shame'.

Shino didn't reply. He got down on his knees and forcfully opened Kiba's legs showing his cum covered member. Shino had to hold back from licking his lips.

"N-no, p-please..."

"Don't worry I'm just going to clean you up. And seeing that we don't have any towels or napkins..." Shino leaned his head down to Kiba's limp penis. "I guess this will have to do." And licked the cum off his member.

"GAH!" Kiba tried to close his legs but Shino was far too strong. Shino licked every last drop of cum and proceeded to lick him clean with Kiba trying to hold back a moan. When Shino was finished, he stared at Kiba with lustful eyes was he clean off his own hand that was covered in Kiba's seed.

"You taste so good, Kiba-kun."

Kiba blushed and turned away as he fixed his pants. Shino got up to go behind the desk and opened a drawer that had a box of tissues. Kiba struggled to stand up as he held on to the edge of the desk and saw the box of tissues on the desk as Shino cleaned off the semen.

His face instantly went red and clunched his fists. "You asshole, there were tissues?"

Shino threw the dirty tissue in the trash and pull Kiba into a hug, who tried wiggled away. "Would there have been a difference if I had used a tissue? No, since my tongue licked you clean. After all..." His hand went down to Kiba's butt and cupped it giving the cheek a squeeze which made Kiba squeak in surprise. "I'm going to be seeing alot more."

_'PUNCH'_

Shino staggered back when a fist came in contact with his face leaving him a forming bruise and bented glasses. "YOU FUCKING HENTAI!" Kiba yelled and ran out of the room leaving a injured Shino and a very pleased ladybug. The said ladybug flew up landing on Shino's shoulder.

Shino just chuckled while fixing his glasses. "Enjoyed the show Shirley?"

_'Buzz buzz.'_

"But he will be mine."

_'Buzz buzz.'_

"Yeah I know but-"

_'Buzz buzz.'_

"I probably did take it to far."

_'Buzz buzz buzz.'_

"You're the biggest pervert I have ever known."

_'Buzz buzz.'_

"...Shut up Shirley."

XxXxXxX

Kiba ran to the Archery Range with amazing speed, even though the percentage of him of passing out and getting bug-raped by Shino and his ladybug was very high, he ran as fast as he could like a celebrity being chased by fan people.

He opened the sliding door that led to the Japanese-themed room/range slamming the door behind him as he ran into the 'deserted' room, not noticing a shadow that was fastly approaching him from the other side.

Even if he did realize it a moment later, it was too late. With speed of his running he basically crashed into the person and sent them both down to the wooden floor. Kiba groan in pain, lifting himself up to hover over the person and shaked his head to get rid of the stars that blurred his vision.

"Shit. Sorry I didn't see where I was going."

Silence. Kiba was still trying to cure his blurred vision, so he still could see the person.

"Hey buddy, you ok?"  
**  
"Inuzuka."**

Kiba quivered in fear when he heard the familiar voice that had threatened to do something to him so bad that even his mom would be put to shame. And she has said a lot on inappropiate things. Kiba dared to look down, his teary eyes meeting Gaara's murderous glare AKA the mysterious starry-like glow under his bangs.

"..."

**"Inuzuka if you don't get your fucking body off of mine, I will make sure that Vlad the Impaler will seem like a walk in the park for you."**

With the lack of caution, Kiba threw himself off of the deadly redhead whimpering like a scared high school girl. Gaara sat up dusting off imaginary dust from his body turning his head to look at Kiba, who had anime tears pouring out of his eyes. Gaara was about to say something, but his mouth never got to spill out the words when a blob of yellow collided with him and Kiba sending all three of them to the floor.

"GAHH!" The 'mysterious' blob cried out.

Gaara didn't make a sound when he hit the floor since he was the bottom of the pile. However, he did grunt a little when Kiba fall on top of him...again, but made a hacking cough like an old man when the 'blob' landed on HIM and KIBA!

Kiba, on the other hand, was knock out from the mass blow from the blob and he wasn't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. But he did twitch a little so he was still alive.

The blob cuddled into his soft landing. "So warm..." Opening his eyes, he found that his soft land was no other than Kiba's barely rising chest and a death-coughing Gaara underneath the K.O. Princess. And he did not look happy, in fact, he was death-glaring at him. The glare made the blobs skin crawl like a hissing cats fur. '_Time to make somebody happy.'_ thought the blob._  
_  
"Thanks for softening my landing Gaara-kun!" He chimed.

His little apprecation actually did the exact opposite of what he was trying to do. Gaara's face would have turned red instead of blue if two certain Princess weren't on him.  
**  
"Uzu...ma...ki!"**He choked out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously laughing. "Sorry Gaara-kun. I was too busy trying to get away from a perverted teme, I didn't realize want was in front of me."

**"I...don't...c..are...ju..st...get...the...damn...m...utt...out...of...MY FACE!"**Gaara yelled out the last part with all that he had. Naruto arched his eyebrow in confusion still not realizing the postition that he was in. He was across of a Kiba who was on his back on top of a hacking to death Gaara, but he was facing the wrong way. His dick was mili-inches away from Gaara's fuming blue face.

"Hehehe...oops." Naruto shugged nervously glancing at a sufficating Gaara

Naruto got up and dragged Kiba, who was snoozing up a bubble, off of Gaara earning a load inhale and exhale from the redhead and plopped him next to Gaara.

"Oh sweet air. How I've missed you!"

'Hey! I'm not that heavy! I'm lean meat!"

After many inhales of fresh air, Gaara sat up and look at the blond that was now sitting in front of him staring at him with large baby blue eyes. "I can find that hard to believe."

"Hey!"

"Then what's Kiba since you say that you are nothing but lean meat?"

Naruto did his foxy grin. "He's just full of dog shit!"

Gaara sighed rubbing his head to calm down a forming migraine.

"So whats the plan?" Naruto asked.

Gaara wanted to slam his head into the wall right now. Damn these idiots with short-term memory. "Like I said about ten minutes ago, we would meet up here then go to this place that I've found. We will hide there for awhile until the commotion calms down."

"Sounds like a good plan. But what will we do once everything has calmed down?" Naruto pointed out.

Gaara crossed his arm over his chest, thinking. "...I don't know. I haven't gotten that far."

"We should go into the forest and live as hermits with tortoise shells on our backs with sticks to wack people who try to take us back."

Gaara signed with agitation. "Or we could just hide in our rooms until everything settles down."

Naruto slumped his shoulders and pouted. "I like my plan better..." He mumbled.

Gaara sighed running his fingers through his bright red head. "Naruto-"

"OI, I FOUND THEM. I HAVE FOUND THE PRINCESS!"

Gaara and Naruto snapped their heads to the student at the only doorway in the room. Suddenly greedy students filled the room surrounding the Princesses. One of the students grabbed Naruto's arm dragging him closer. Naruto struggled in the grip and another hand made a straight aim for his arm.

"Shit!" Naruto bit one of the arms and turned to punch the guy in the face. He twisted the other arm, bring the student over his shoulders slamming him to the hard ground knocking the air out of him. He looked over at Kiba and sweatdropped. The dog Princess was lying on the floor...motionless with nobody surrounding him. _'How come he doesn't get any horny people?'_

Naruto looked in the corners of his eyes and saw Gaara fighting the students, girl or guy, kicking them in the face or punching them. _'Holy shit, there is so many of them Gaara had to go all Jackie Chan on them. If that's the only solution then it's time for me to go Kung-fu Panda on them. Believe it!'_

Naruto leaped in the air, kicking horny zombie-like students in the face. When he touched the ground he kicked his leg up hitting one of the students in the chin with his foot. He panted as he fought students left and right as they continued to surround him. When a student goes down more come in the students place. Naruto sneak a peek a Gaara and from the looks of it, he wasn't going to last long and Kiba was still . Naruto breathed heavily trying to catch his breath he wasn't going to last long either. The students kept on appearing out of nowhere as he punched this one guy in the stomach with all that he had left in him. _'No I can't give up. I have to get away from here.'_

Right when he felt the hit of fatigue a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see a tall figure covered in a black cloak with a...white alligator next to the cosplaying person? Is that a collar on it?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS AN ALLIGATOR DOING HERE?"

"IT'S EYE-BALLING ME WITH ITS BEADY EYES! IT WANTS TO EAT ME!"

"KAWAII HE'S SOOOOOOOOOOO ABORABLE! I WANT TO HUG HIM!" A fangirl with short black hair covering her eyes.

"NO DON'T GO HUG IT YOU DAMN FANGIRL!"

**"If you know whats best for all of you, then I suggest that you get your commoner asses out of this room before I personally give your lovely lives to Piggy Albert the XV."**The students literally shivered in their place when that demonic voice spoke and turned their focus to the person that looks like Darth Vadar. A strange starry-like glow appeared under the persons cloak right where the eyes were supposed to be and a sickly sweet smile crafted the person's lips.

**"And I must say, he is quite hungry."**The alligator snapped his jaws together making a load 'snapping sound'. That made the students run out of the room, all except the fan girl that called the dangerous animal cute. With a polite smile, she went up to the mysterious person and the Princesses.

"Oh dear, children these days are so uncontrollable. You can even leave them alone without being worried of what they might do we you are gone." A green eye appeared from her bangs staring straight ahead to the exhausted Princesses meeting their own pair. "But, there are those who still have innocence in them that have not been tainted." She smiled sweetly. "Yes. You guys will do." With her manicured fingers, she snapped the digits.

Naruto looked up at the girl sweat dripping from his face from fatigue. "Wait. What to that mean?" The girl smirked. Then, a muffled and shuffling sound was brought to Naruto's short attention span. Naruto spun around to catch the sight of Gaara unconcious in the shadowy person's hold. The person tossed the limp body over his/her/its shoulder before putting him in a body bag with little hole for air and strifed over to Kiba throwing him in his own body bag.

"Gaara! Kiba!" Naruto yelled out. He glared at the girl with blazing eyes. "Is this some kind of joke? 'Cause if it is, it's not funny. Now, what the hell did you do to him?" Naruto clutched his fist twitching to grab the girl by the neck.

"Well, isn't it obvious Naruto-kun?" She took slow yet graceful steps towards the furious Princess. Naruto growled as if he was warning her to stay away and clucthed his fists even tighter. The girl appeared in his view smirking sweetly at him and gripped his chin. Naruto struggled but she held his chin even tighter. Naruto weakly glared into those green eyes that stared him down like a panther hunting its prey.

"Now."

The cloak person nodded before bring the same rag that he/she/it used on Gaara and roughly stuffed it over Naruto's face. Naruto struggled but started to lose conciousness. _'What the...The rag must be drugged or something. But why?'_The last thing he saw was the girl smiling a familiar smile and mouthed a 'good night.'

_'Shit. Why is it always me?'_He thought before he was invited into darkness.

XxXxXxX  
**Somewhere far away...**

Candles litted up the around room. Eyes glowed with satisfaction as a he watched his victim screamed in agony as he was being strenched out on the table that was in the middle of the room. The man licked his lips delightly loving the last screams his victim will ever make. He twisted the lever making the ropes on the male victim's wrists and ankles pull apart even more. The sound of bones breaking and muscles tearing apart brought the man much amusement while he sat on his comfy chair as he watched his twisted victim beg for his life.

"PLEASE LET ME LIVE! I HAVE A WIFE AND TWO CHILDREN THAT WILL NOT SURVIVE WITHOUT ME! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

The man's eyes glowed. "A family, huh? Well, you should have thought about them before you went to work for **Him**." He smirked sarcastically when he looked at the man's pleading face. " And because of **Him**, I will hunt every single one of you and kill you all in a very slow, painfully death. All of you should suffer just as I did." His eyes turned into slits. "Now, for the grand finale." He twisted the lever with amazing speed.

The victim screamed bloody murder, his body being stretching out until a rib came out from his chest. Blood was coming from his lips his eyes were bloodshot as his spine broke in two and emerged from his skin. Legs were popped off, only attached to him by the skin.

After a few minutes, the screaming victim went forever silent. The man smirked at his dead prey. Yes, he is a sadist and he loved every bit of it. A shrilling ring erupted in the room. The man growledas he took out his phone from his leather pants, his eyes softened when he saw the name on the screen and answered it.

"Hello love."

The person on the other line giggled. _"Oh hun, stop it. You're making me blush."_

The man chuckled softly loving his spouses shyness. "After so many years, you're still not use to it. I love it when you are like that in bed." He heard the person huff. _"Well , I will keep that in mind that I should do that. But that's not why I've called. Did you finish him off, hun?"_

The man laughed darkly. "You bet I have. Just for us. For our revenge. Soon, we will have **Him** in our hands and make **Him**suffer for what he has done."

_"...Yes. After what happened, I can never forgive a person like him. But, good job as usual. I will give you a great surprise when you get home, if you know what I mean. So anyways I got a call from you-know-who and guess what she said."_

"What love?"

_"...You have another target."_

The man smiled evilly "Where is he this time?"

_"Konoha Royal Academy. Your prey is there."_

"What's his name?"

His love told him the name of his prey and he smirked demonic-like apon heared the name. He said a pleasent 'good bye' and 'I love you' and hung up. He looked back at the dead man on the table and smirked with much malice as he walked out of the room to go and kill his lucky prey.

* * *

Pls review~


	5. Fucking Possesive Temes!

**OMG I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry for the delay guys, my life is full with other activities (Prom in May, Working 8 hours, and now Summer School). Anyway, my vocab. has gotten better and well...I'm still a slow writer sorry about that. This chappie is dedicated to ****Pocky Pand4**** for her birthday *coughitwastwomonthesagocough* SORRY ITS SO LATE GIRL BUT THIS IS FOR YOU! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ALL OF US TO YOU, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY WE HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO! :) Now because I feel SOOO guilty about it being late for her, I have decides not to do this anymore. Sorry huns but it's for the best. Anyways enjoy!**

**Summary:** When Naruto Uzumaki transferred to Konoha Royal Acadamy, he receives an unexpected welcome. Little did he know that Prince Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most handsome boys, nominated him to be his Princess. Princesses are basically the Prince's personal 'LOVERS', 'cheerleader', and sometimes 'pet'. Too bad Naruto hates the guy. With cross-dressing, sexy uke outfits, crazy fangirls, and horny possessive Semes, how will Naruto and the other Princesses survive? However, there are dark secrets hidden in the Academy wall's and students. What EXACTLY is Konoha Academy and who ARE the students?  
**  
Disclaimers:**Naruto is owned by THE GUY WHO MADE HIM. But Sasuke wins all the way. Don't own Kaze no machi he or the video 'Goosh Goosh'

**Warning(s)** BAD LEMON (Psycho Guy x Lover) very OCCS, new rooms, cute clothes, SEMES, collars, alot of fucking around, GORE, BAD GRAMMER, UN-BETAED (long story),and Jeff  
**  
**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! OH AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY ONE-SHOT SERIES PLEASE DO IF YA WANT TO J

XxXxXxX

_'Ugh. My head hurts.'_

Crystal blues shifted under the lids and a painful moan escaped his lips.

"Damn it really knocked them out." That voice...It sounds so familiar.

"The drug lasted longer than I expected. With its strength, I would not be surprised if they all woke up with a hell of a headache tomorrow." A husky voice proclaimed.

"What exactly did you drug them with?"

"That is classified infomation." said a sickly sweet voice. The same one that the green-eyed girl had. Naruto's head pounded harder making him slip a painful moan as he wanted to grip his head but he found that he couldn't move his limbs.

One of the voices chuckled. "Hn. It seems the Dobe is coming around." Naruto moaned again when he felt something soft and warm gently stroked his cheek. Normally he would have pulled away if he wasn't half-concious, but the way the hand felt on his cheek made him feel a unexplainable emotion. He didn't want to pull away, not that he had a choice.

_'What am I thinking? This guy could be a rapist for all I know. I shouldn't be feeling this way. But...why? Damn, I think I'm about to pass out again.'_The hand traced his whiskers with a finger before caressing him with a knuckle. His lips barely twitched to a small smile causing the guy above him to chuckle.

Naruto felt the presence hover over him, arousing Narutos' nervousness. "Tch...Dobe."

Naruto's eyebrows twitch when a wave of hot air caressed his forehead and a thin finger brushing strands of rebellious hair out of his face. Fingers massaged his lips particly opening the twin pink flesh made Naruto whimper. The figure smiled warmly closing in to the half-concious blond.

_'What..._' Naruto didn't even finish the thought when familier lips claimed his, butterflies exploded in his chest. The person clasped his hand in Naruto's lacing his fingers to limp ones together. He sneaked a little moan with a hand cupping Naruto's face. The kiss was nothing more than a soft, sweet, chaste peck.

Naruto felt his face burst into flames, unaware that he was losing himself in the kiss. His capturer pulled away slightly savoring the delicious flavor of the others lips. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness pierced Naruto. His mind blurred, the sudden want of sleep came forth and made him whimper in the kiss as he fought the battle between sleep and being awake. He broken off the battle when a hand stroked his blond locks away from his face. His mind lost to sleep, his consciousness slowly leaving him and before he knew it, he fell away from reality only to remember the memory as a dream when he woke.

Puffs of air barely touched, their breaths mingling together. Lips abandoned Narutos' peaceful face to find the new victim, Narutos' warm neck. The boy left a trail of butterfly-kisses from his jaw to the crook of his neck and kissed the throbbing pulse.

His attention still captured by Narutos' sleeping face, his hand went forth to cup his hot cheeks. "Now then..." He looked to the two figures.

"What do you want?"

XxXxXxX  
**Naru-chan's POV**

When the sun rays hit my face, I buried my head into my pillow and clutched my head in pain. Ugh...I didn't even drink anything and yet I feel like I going through a hangover.

I squrimed a little to get into a more comfortable position and bundled myself in a cocoon. I wrinkled my nose when the warmth seeped through my covers. Snuggled deeper into the pillow I put Gamakichi near my face trying to hide from the intruding sunlight. I groaned and opened my eyes, accepting that I've lost to the sun. I sat up rubbing my eyes with my balled fists and let out a yawn. When I finished waking myself up, I closed my eyes and fell back on the bed plunging myself in the silk sheets.

Wait...Silk sheets?

I snapped my eyes open and shot up from the bed seeing propping myself on the many plushes of foxes and frogs that surround me, noting the other silky feeling covering my body. I looked down at my body and ran my fingers over the orange silk short-sleeve night shirt and sky blue pants with chibi foxes design on the fabric. The night shirt was falling off my shoulder and the pants were hanging by my hips. I grumbled as I pulled up the shirt that kept falling off my shoulder. No matter how many attempts I made it would not stay on.

Questions ran through the minds of the chibi Narutos in head, all had our famous thinking face on. How did I get into these PJ's and where the heck am I? My gaze left the PJ's to see the room that I was in. As I examined 'my' room, my jaw dropped like a runaway elevator.

The last time I checked, my room was not a five-star suite and it was green not a soft yellow color and not as big as a apartment. The bed was twice as large than my own twin bed and had a warm orange colored comforter stuffed up with feathers. The white headboard had a modern appearance to it and a cream canopy was hanging from the ceiling flowing down to all four corners of his bed. A tall huge window on the right was in between two smaller ones and had a long orange bed-like seat attached to the large window. Next to the windows was a white desk with a laptop, student supplies, and a plastic rolling chair with a orange cushion. In front of the bed was a fifty inch flat screen on the wall with white drawers underneath it and a fireplace to the right. I saw the weird looking orange transparent circular closet and the white french doors next to it. I bet that's the bathroom.

"Wow..." I muttered in surprise. I was expecting Kakashi or Kiba, even Gaara, to greet me in the morning, but not to a five-star suite. My eyes wonder around until I caught something settled on the night stand. I picked up the object, a letter and unfold it carefully. The handwriting was a elegant cursive small, neat and has a flowy texture to it. Some plushies squeaked as I leaned back to relax to read the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am very sorry that I can not be here now. Something came up with my fathers company and he was in need of my assistance. Anywho, how do you like you new room? I designed it myself and Sasuke helped too (BUT DON'T TELL HIM I TOLD YOU! IT WILL RUIN HIS PRIDE!). I talked to your parents to get to know you a little better. That explains the colors of your room and the plushies (KAWAII!). I am sorry that we had to capture you and the others like that, but it was the only plan we could come up with. Not only that, I like being dramatic, oh and your father changed you in those PJ's._

_Anyways, the Princes kept their end of the bargin and now we are your Fashion Designers and Managers for upcoming events. You will find all you old clothes and new ones that we made in your new rotating closet. Just press the button of what you want to wear and it will appear. We will, however, make 'special occasions' clothing such as the festival tonight and others like when you are cheering for your Prince at games and matches.. Well, I have nothing else to say but good luck with your new position!_

_Fleur :3 & Rikku -_-_  
_P.S. I left the 'Princess Manual' on your nightstand. Make sure you read it. It has the steps to become a Konoha Princess. Ja ne_

Drugged? Deal! Fashion designers! Managers? PRINCESS MANUAL! '_What the hell does she...oh...OH!_' It clicked together like pieces to a puzzle. Damn, I feel so stupid now. I wanted to bang my head against the wall, but I don't feel like getting up so I banged it against the headboard. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a pink shimmery book on my nightstand waiting to be picked up.

Ignoring the book (I'm not gona read what's the point?), I sighed dropping the letter on my lap. So this is my life now, my fate is sealed. I'm the bastards' Princess. Thanks for the good luck ladies, I'll be needing it if I'm gonna have to survive the bastard.

I got out of bed with a dark cloud over my head and wobbled my way over to bathroom doors, opening them and went inside. Right when I saw the bathroom, I had to lean on the doorway for support. A french lion foot-tub was up against the pinkish-peach colored wall and had a blue shower curtian flowing down. The mirror and marble sink was average sized and the toilet was normal, but the five-star bathroom itself wasn't the thing that caught me off guard.

Foxes and frogs.

Everything was cover in foxes and frogs. The towels had a fox and frog face, the tile had fox paw prints everywhere, the mat was a curled up fox print, the curtain had little chibi froggies, hell even the bar soap was a fox head shape and the shampoo and conditioner bottles had frogs. I awed the room as walked in, gazing at every marble tile and the unique designs. I went of to the sink, taking off the bandage on my wrist and washed my face. That's when I noticed my scars. They were showing.

_'Shit, shit, shit. I was trying to get away from teme, I didn't even remember to put powder on!' _I panicked. I never wanted anyone to see these scars. So much pain surge through me everytime I see them, I wanted them to just disappear. I can feel the hate infliced on me covering me in malice. I clawed the scar slightly wincing from the burning feeling. After my little emo moment, I took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around my waist, brushed my teeth with my new vibrating toothbrush and went over to my closet.

I grimly stared at the pad attached to the wall next to my closet. I really didn't want to go and deal with that bastard especially since I'm 'supposedly' his PRINCESS. I slouched my shoulders and touched the pad on the wall.

_"Welcome to Naruto's Awesome Closet of Narutoness! And no, I am not possesed by a Ramen-killing demon that wants to molest you in you sleep *coughs* "_

"Gaah!" I jumped back offically awake now. It's not everyday a closet talks to you and announces how it will not molest you in your sleep. Although I do like how it recongized my awesomeness.

_"Naruto-sama, what would you like to wear today?"_ Is it really asking me that because if it is I'm hearing the Angels singing 'Halleujah' in the choir with a old man drinking tea in the corner. I shook my head letting all my thought vanish and proceeded to pick what I wanted to wear for the day. Thank God it's Saturday.

I played with the pad for awhile until I got the gist of it. I pressed the buttons of what I wanted and LOW AND BEHOLD, there they were when the closet opened its sliding door. I stripped the clothes from the hanger then stripped myself.

I slipped of my sandals then walked over to the long mirror near my closet. I had to admitted I looked pretty good. I had on a short-sleeved blue and white striped shirt cover by the orange no-sleeve zippered hoodie, but the jacket was unzipped. The hood had fox-shaped ears and the stitchings for the face would be mistaken for Hello Kitty, minus the pink bow. The white drawstring ends were little pom-poms instead of a regular knot.

I wore LIGHT brown shorts over my white leggings with a single stripe of light blue at the ends stopping below my knees. The leggings felt kinda tight, but I could move in them and the shoes I had on were blue plaid Sperry boat shoes. Finally, I had a pair of light blue see-through sports glasses propped on top of my head, my orange Ipod in my pocket, and my favorite white DJ headphones with the red swirls rimming the edges and a fox eating a naruto, outlined in pink, around my neck. I smiled giving myself a nod of approval before grabbing my phone and walking out the door to go to the cafe.

_'You know this may not be as bad as I thought it would be_.' I thought as I walked through the familier halls of the Boys dorm.

XxXxXxX

**The Cafe'**

This was as bad as I thought it would be. No, it's worse.

I met Gaara and Kiba at our regular table next to the piano. Kiba was arguing with a waiter for not letting him have steak for breakfast and Gaara...was Gaara, his chin propped on his laced fingers and stared blankly at Kiba, not giving a damn of what's happening.

I sat my butt down, ignoring the stares and glares from the other tables around ours. I glanced at the Top Three Bastards table. I thought I was going to see a round table like yesterday, but instead a long banquet table that could at least fit fifteen people replaced near the wall.

I gulp shifting my gaze to eagered fangirls that were panting like dogs, staring at the table with lovey dovey eyes, that is, until they met my gaze. That's when a hundred pairs of 'Starry Eyes of Doom' appeared before me. I shivered, I could feel their envy and 'death plans' emerging from the creatures we call girls.

I turned back diverting my gaze to the very intresting tablecloth. I mean feel how smooth it and the forks, oh the forks are very shiny little stabbers -er- I mean...uh... they are very nice. And shiny. I like shiny.

"Yo Naruto, you there or are you with Buzz Lightyear?" I snapped my head to see Kiba's massive hand waving in my face. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Heh sorry, I kinda space out." Kiba gave me a suspious look, probably not believing a word I said. I squeaked a little when he pinched BOTH of my cheeks and pulled them in and out and in and out like a aunt who has a cheek fetish when she hasn't seen you in so long.

"Dude, what up with the whiskers? They look awesome on you!" He stopped pinching my cheeks, put his hands on his hips and a fanged grin stretched across his face as if he was all high and mighty. "I think I'm rubbing off on you Foxy. First, acting a bad boy yesterday in the auditorium and now tattoos." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and his lips trembled. "It's like raising my own kid." He reached out for his napkin and blew his nose.

I snickered a little, not loud enough for the others to hear, and raised my hand to begin my count-down. "Oi cut the crap Kiba. First of all, I'm not a bad boy. **I'm a badass**. Second, these are scars not tattoos, don't ask me for details because I am not tell you. And third, the only thing you're rubbing off is your Pedigree perfume." I said with my foxy smile craving my face.

That's when I took notice of his choice of clothes for some reason. A light-gray shirt that had black vine-like designs on his left side going to his chest under a faded black jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps. Black wrist straps on both wrists, a few rings on his right hand and a black bandana was on his neck. His skinny faded dark gray jeans was a bit loose on him, but his black studded belt made them fit his hips, and wore black and white Reebok hightops.

Right when Kiba was about to shoot out comebacks at me, I took advantage of this situation. "Is it just me or did you guys also get a new room?"

Kiba lost the gleam in his eyes replacing it with a confused look. "You too, huh? Right before you got here, Gaara and I were just talking about it."

"When I got here you were barking at the waiter. I could tell that he nearly pissed his pants he was trembling like a scared pup, worse than you were yesterday !"

"Shut up Uzumaki! The guy would not give me my steak and I was not shaking in my pants yesterday!"

I laughed. "Whatever, man. So, what are your rooms like?"

"My room is the example of awesomeness! It has all my favorite colors and other stuff that I will soon learn to love. Oh, and I also have a talking closet! How fucking awesome is that?"

I gave him a playful punch on his arm. "My room is soooo better than your puppy kennal!"

"No way! Your room run back to Ikea 'cause I am the WINNER!" He said hopping on the chair dancing his heart out.

I snorted and looked over at Gaara, his chin propped up on his hand as he stared out the window watching the birds on the branch of a tree nearby. He was wearing a white shirt under a red, white, and black plaid button-up shirt which was opened showing off his upper body and had black bracelets on his wrists. The black jeans that stopped at his shins hugged his legs and wore red and white Vlado sneakers.

"If you continue staring at me, you will end up hurting yourself."

I returned my focus to the guy in front of me. Out of boredom, Gaara twirled his finger around the rim of the glass creating a beautiful sound until a creak of a door ended the sweet melody.

The opening of Boy's Dorm doors sent waves of the fangirl screams through the room. _'Oh great. If it isn't the Three Fancy Pants.' _I scoffed as the bastards walked in the room looking all high and mighty.

Sasuke strode in wearing faded dark blue jeans, a navy blue dress shirt with black designs surrounding a white and red fan on his collar on his back and in front of the shirt and wore white sneakers. Right next to him, Dragqueen had black rimmed glasses, his headband a grayish color and wore a simply but expensive looking white button shirt and blue jeans covered his legs with black leather sneakers. Lastly the bug guy came from behind them wearing a grayish-bluish jacket over a black top and had light blue jeans almost covering his brown flip flops.

"Watch out here comes Mussulini, Napolion and Al Capone. Everybody bow down and kiss their feet before your head gets bashed into a wall Aaaahhhhh~!" Kiba over dramatically waved his arms pitching his voice to school girl mode.

"I'm placing my bets on Sasuke as Napolion!" I slammed my invisible betting money down.

"Al Capone for the _Hyuuga_." Gaara seethed out his name.

"Bug-freak as Mussulini for me suckas!" Kiba stuck out his tongue giving a thumbs up. Laughter (me and Kiba) erupted at the table attracting stares from other tables. The wonderful moment disappeared when the Three Bastards appeared in front of us.

The others and I would have won a Noble Prize for excellance of ignoring the bastards. Kiba and I were chatting away, as for Gaara, he put a strawberry pocky in his mouth and resumed playing with the rim of his glass. I think it's a unbreakable habit of his.

I could feel Sasukes eyes on me, glaring coldly for not getting attention. My lips twitched to smile mischieviously, but I stopped myself and continuing to talk to Kiba about all sorts of pranks we could pull off as partners in crime.

"Oi Dobe."

Ignoring.

"Hey Dobe, I'm talking you. Stop ignoring me."

Ignoring.

"Dobe?"

Ignoring~~~~~.

"Hn..."

Here I am thinking that he would give up and go sit his high and mighty ass in his chair, but noooooo he didn't. I was jerked out of my seat when my hood was yanked hard by a certain somebody. I twisted myself around to face two onyx eyes that screamed out 'This is what you get when you dickwad with me'.

All my little Narutos scattered in my head throwing papers, getting into fists fights, gripping their hair in frustation, some ran into walls knocking themselves out to not witness this catastrophy, and the majority huddled together muttering in high-pitched voices "We're all gonna be kill by Donald Ducks evil twin."

I silently gulped when his lips twisted into a sarcatic smirk.

"You shouldn't have defied me Dobe."

XxXxXxX  
**Normal POV**

Konoha Village

"The nerve of that guy!" Naruto yelled, dramatically throwing his arms in the air with Gaara and Kiba briskly passing the shops in the area.

A few minutes ago, they were forced to sit with the Princes and the Courts at the banquet table peacefully, which made Gaara very curious. The Princes made a toast to the new Princesses, declaring how great this year will be for not only them, but for everyone else as well.

Gaara definitely knew something was up their fancy sleeves, but he couldn't get the others attention since they had to sit next the their Princes'. Sasuke announced that the Princes have a present for the Princess to thank them for accepting the position (Which was not true since they were forced, but nobody cared). It was because of the presents they here they are now, walking down the bustling streets of Konoha.

There was a hint of something in Sasukes' eyes when he made the announcement that made Gaaras' superstition rise to its peak. Neji told the Princesses to close their eyes and the second Gaara heard Naruto yell bloody murder everything went downwards.

So after running out of the damn place, they ended up in Konaha Village with a angry blond and two boys trying to calm him down.

"What the hell did he do to you to punch him right in the huevos?" Kiba asked.

Naruto spun around, glaring at Kiba. "Are you kidding me? You didn't see all the trash he did to me? He freakin' put a COLLAR on me for crying out loud!" He tugged on the orange ribbon on his neck, the small cat bell jingling next to the Uchiha Fan charm. He clawed the back of his neck, his fingers traced over the small lock hidden under the orange bow.

"That bastard!" He threw his fox hood over his head, trying to hide the 'whore collar' and stuffed his clenching fists in the jacket pockets.

Kiba put his hands up in a defense position. "Ok ok, I get it. Just calm down, jeez... We understand."

Naruto growled in frustruation. If he didn't snap at Sasuke that made he wouldn't have to experiance the whore collar with a damn bell jingling EVERYTIME he moves his neck or swallows. He was surprised that he wasn't even choking to death, considering how tight the damn thing was! Naruto pulled a bit of his collar hoping to receive more space or hopefully break it.

"This thing is really starting to irritate me." Gaara said, jerking at his new red choker with the Branch Hyuugas' symbol on it the 'X', made of jade, in the middle of the choker as if attempting to seperate the choker into two pieces. A small YinYang symbol was carved to the core of the 'X' to represent the Main Family of the Hyuuga Clan.

He gave out one more attack to the choker, but it didn't move even a inch. "Damn..." He muttered.

"Not to burst your bubbles guys, but we can't even get these things off because they have locks!" Kiba pointed out, pulling on his black dog-like choker only to fail miserably. The Aburame Bug Symbol tag tapped against the base of his neck and the leash hook, the sun's light reflecting off the onyx bug's jewel that was in the middle and hit Kiba straight in his left eye.

"SHIZ, MOTHER BISCUITS OF LONDON!" He wailed out as his hands flew to his injured eyeball, tears leaking from the corners of his eye.

"Crap it's no use! We're stuck with these collars." Naruto gave up on trying to rip the collar, ignoring the whimpering Kiba. "Fucking possesive teme!"

Getting over the whole collar situation and Kibas' whining, the pouty group (minus Gaara, he was just grumpy) strolled down the bustling streets. People were running up and down the streets with filled bags, shop owners were decorating their shops with lanturns and opening stands down the busy road.

Naruto shifted his eyes from one side to the other, displaying his curiousity of the busy people and the sudden decor. "Is there gonna be a festival soon or somethin'?"

"Yeah, the New School Year's Festival is tomorrow night. Every year the school and town holds a festival to celebrate the new school year and blesses the students and staff for a successful year." Kiba piped out, his hand still on his injured eye.

"Not to mention the celebration of the school opening all those years ago." Gaara plainly said. Right when Naruto was about to reply a familiar warm voice chimed in.

"Naruto!"

The said boy turned around to see Iruka waving his arm in the air and Kakashi walking next to him with his hands in his pockets.

"Who are those guys?" Kiba asked.

"Those are my parents Kibbles." Naruto said, running towards the two people.

"Kakashi! Iruka!" Naruto beamed with a big smile plastered on his face. When he was in arms-reach from his parents, Iruka made a grab for him and scooped the not-so-startled blond in his arms, hugging him so tight as if somebody was going to take him away.

"THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! DID THEY DO ANYTHING TO YOU? DID THEY MOLEST YOU IN ANY WAY! DID THEY TOUCH YOUR BOY PARTS! IF THEY DID, I'M GOING-"

Kiba and Gaara caught up the 'family reunion' noticing Iruka holding a K.O. Naruto, a freaking out man who was shaking him demanding him about something, and a silver-haired male reading a orange book leading him to a world of porn.

"What a lovely family." Gaara muttered. Kiba cringed, watching the brunette man shake the crap out of their friend.

" He reminds me of my mom when she's pissed." Kiba said.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A BRUISE! I'M GOING TO BURN THEIR TESTICLES AND-"

"Umm Iruka, either Naruto is turning into a fish man or you're sufficating him." Kakashi noted.

Iruka blinked in realization. He loosened his hold on his 'son' finding him unconcious and slowly regaining color. "Crap! I did it again, didn't I Kashi?" He sighed deeply.

Kakashi stared at his husband hiding his laugh. Everytime Iruka caught whiff of something horrible that may involved Naruto, he would always change into 'Mother Hen' mode on Naruto asking what happened, which most of the time Naruto was not involved in anything, but would still end up sufficating in Iruka's Death Hugs. He was surprised Iruka hasn't popped out any eggs yet.

The man went over to his lover removing his son from his grasp, picking him up bridal-style, shifting the boy in a more comfortable postition making Naruto's head roll to his shoulder.

"We have cause quite a ruckus Ru-chan. We've done our errands so lets go home before Naruto wakes up." Kakashi told Iruka before looking over to Kiba and Gaara. "Since my husband was so worried about our son, allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Kakashi Hatake and this man-" Kakashi nudged his head to Iruka. "is my husband Iruka. We are Naruto's parents so don't worry about us kidnapping him. There is no need to since we've already signed his adoption papers. And may I ask who are you?"

"Kiba."

"Gaara."

Kakashi smiled and Iruka softly gazed down at Naruto, stroking his blond locks. "It's good that Naru-chan has made some friends already."Iruka softly said. Kakashi nodded agreeing with his husband. "You may come to our house if you like. Naruto would really appreciated since the three of you are going throught the same situation as him." He said to the two boys.

"You bet we're gonna be there for him. If we have to deal with those bastards then the three of use will deal with them together. No man will be left behind." Kiba pumped his fist in the air and Gaara nodded.

_'You have made the right choice of friends Naruto._' Kalashi thought before turning his heels and walked down the rode. Iruka smiled at the two boys softly jerking his head towards Kakashi direction as if asking them to tred along. Gaara and Kiba ran to catch up with Kakashi and Iruka to be there when Naruto wakes up.

XxXxXx  
**At School**

Sasuke pushed open the door leading to the schools roof. He went near the edge of the roof stopping a mere foot before the french railings, blocking him to go any farther. Putting his hands in his pockets and leaned his head back, he looked up at the sky watching fluffy white clouds pass by on the familiar blue color that reminded him of a certain Princess's eyes.

He breathly sighed, closing the lids of his eyes creating a surge of relaxation through out his body. He need his time alone. Away from everyone else as he thought of the incident from this morning with Naruto. That total idiot. An idiotical behavior was expected from Naruto.

Naruto...

_'Naruto Uzumaki...'_

Sasuke sighed deeply, running his finger through his raven hair. Naruto's body, mind, and soul pushed Sasuke into the far dephs of his memories that were locked away to hide his guilt and pain before it would consume him fully.

The memories of _him_. The only person he has ever came to love and cherish with all his heart and soul. His first friend, to his best friend, to the person he wanted to love. Gone. After that day, _he_ disappeared and there is no way of ever getting _him _back.

Because _he _was dead.

Sasuke hid his face in his hand as the memories went through him like a film of moving pictures. He was so consumed in his memories, he didn't even hear the door open and the hasty footsteps that were coming towards him. It was until a certain life form planted itself on his shoulder.

He flinched in surpise when a annoying buzzing sound interrupted his thoughts. The turned his head to the sounds source only to see orange and black polka dots.

"Shino get this stupid creature off of me!" He swatted his hans at the ladybug that was succussfully dodged his hand.

_'Buzz Buzz'_ Shino went over to where Sasuke was and stuck out his finger. "Jeff, come here."

The ladybug glanced over at his owner before flying his way over to the offering landing place. Neji came up from behind Shino and went over to stand next to Sasuke looing out to the busy town below them.

"Came up here because of Naruto?" Neji asked not once looking at Sasuke. The said raven nodded. "Yeah, he really stirred up everyone today. It bothers me how similar he is to..." He trailed off, his eyes glazed over to forming memories.

He came back to reality when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned to looked over into pearly eyes. "I know Sasuke. Don't hurt yourself. You already spent years in pain and suffering because of what happened. It's time to move on to love another." Sasuke was about to snap back, but Neji continued. "_He_ will always be in your memories and in your heart. I know you will never forget _him _Sasuke, but I know for sure that _he _would want you to move on and not dwell on the past."

Sasuke relaxed his shoulders. "I can never forget that day. All I can do remember the incident when I think of _him_. What's worse is that I can never get my revenge for _him_ because-"

"Don't even say it Uchiha!" Shino said out of nowhere.

Sasuke went silent, trembling when anger surged through him. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself down and decided to change the subject, not that he really care but Neji was his good friend. "So what's with you and the red-head?"

Neji shifted his eyes down with a questioning gaze forming. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know. The guy says I knew him before last year and I made his life a living hell when he was younger. He hates everything about me and I don't know why. I didn't even know of him as of last year after we tried to find a Princess."

Sasuke snorted. "I can see where his is getting at. You did pick on a _few_ kids you believed were weak and shouldn't be alive."

"Shut up Uchiha. I was a young fool back then." Neji glared at Sasuke, throwing out his words coldly.

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke scoffed.

Neji's mouth twitched a bit, urging to smile at his friend. _'Back to normal I see.' _He thought, silently chuckled.

"Fine. Don't ask about me then. It's not like I have love issues." Shino huffed out.

_'Buzz, Buzz!'_

"Yes, I know you care Jeff but their my friends too, ya know."

_'Buzz Buzz.'_

The other two boys sweatdropped at their friend talking to a ladybug. "Calm down Shino, we were just getting to you." Neji said to him.

"Hn."

Neji rolled his eyes at Sasukes' 'favorite' word, then looked at Shino who was petting Jeff. "You and the Inuzuka, huh? Now how did that happened?"

"We have known each other since we were kids." Shino said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke smirked. "Didn't yoru parents sign a contract with the head of the Inuzuka clan to make you be his-"

"Yes. They did, but I couldn't help myself to fall for him during our childhood." Shino replied tilting his head to face the others. He smirked. "And here I thought you didn't care Uchiha."

Sasuke sullenly scoffed. "Hn."

He signed, turning his attention to observe the scrambling people, scurrying everywhere like mice, trying to get everything prepare for the festival tomorrow. Women went into stores with their children and came out with yukatas or kimonos. Dozens of men were decorating the stores, lighting the place with lanterns and color as the store owners and some common people set up some stalls.

"We need to get them to trust us." Shino suddenly said.

Neji stared off into the distance with a desperate face. "If I may ask, do you have anything in mind of how to do that Aburame?"

"Just as Shino said, we need to get them to trust us. Question is, how?" Sasuke's hand went to his chin, thinking of ways to gain Naruto's trust. He didn't care as much for the other Princesses, but after all the things he and his friends went through, he might as well help them also.

His head shot up once the train of ideas hit him. His lips twisted into a smirk, his onyxs jewels gleamed with determination. "I have an idea, but first we will need some money, a Duke, a dog and some very active fruit."

XxXxXxX

_'Sure I'll kiss you Ramen-chan...You're so warm and noodly...'_

Naruto buried his head deeper into the soft warmth, dreaming away of his human-ramen person and sighed happily when a familiar scent of home attacked his senses. He flinched a little as the same warmth patted his head affectionately, preceding to caress his blond locks. His nose scrunched up, a strand of hair tickled his nose. Before he could swat the strand away, knuckles brushed the rebellious flocks of blond hair.

Naruto turned on his side, burying his face into a soft wall of heat. The 'wall' pressed up to Narutos' face for a second then back down to its original size, as if it was breath in air. Vibrations flowed down to his face, humming a sweet lullaby in Naruto's ear. A silky voice enter the melody, singing to the beat of the song, as the non-stop touches stroked his sunshine tresses, occasionally caressing his cheeks.

_**"Toki no mukou kaze no machi he**_

_**Nee tsureteitte**_

_**Shiroi hana no yume kanaete"**_

Warm arms wrapped around his lean form, cradling him to a toned chest. Breaths of air touched his flushed cheeks as the voice continued the lullaby.

_**"Amai yubi de kono te wo tori**_

_**Nee tooi michi wo**_

_**Michibiite hoshi no anata no soba he."**_

Naruto took a deep breath, the scent of the person overflowing his nose. He tilting his head a tad bit placing his ear to the 'pillow'. The rhythmic beats flowing in his ear, his cheeks closing into the pulsing vibrations as the throbs synchronized with the beautiful voice. He felt safe, protected, and loved. He didn't want to lose this feeling.

_**"Sono utagoe taenai hirusagari**_

_**Mezamette futari wa hitotsu ni nari**_

_**Shiawase no imi wo**_

_**Hajimette shiru no deshou**_

_**Tsuretteitte."**_

Naruto tried to cover his head with the pillow, but the pillow itself would not move, instead something pulled him closer to the familiar sounds humming the sweet tune in his ears.

"_**Sono utagoe setsunaku takara kani**_

_**Subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou**_

_**Shiawase no imi wo shirazuni nemuru yoru ni..."**_

Naruto whimpered in his slumber, never wanting to wake from this everlasting dream of being wanted. Feeling the soft beats pressing up against his face, he felt safe. For once he was not rejected. His heart was not filled with the unrelenting melancholy of his past.

No. Not anymore.

_**"Mada shiranai yume no mukou**_

_**Nee tooi michi wo**_

_**Futari de yukeru wa**_

_**Kaze no machi he..."**_

Naruto moved his head in the opposite direction, his eyes twitching from the sudden touch of a warm hand cupping his cheek tenderly supporting his head in the crook of the arm, like a mother comforting her child from a restless night. Groaning softly, he slowly opens his eyes, staring his own reflection in the familiar depths of deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Have a nice nap Naru?"

Naruto, still groggy from his sleep, didn't immediately recognize Iruka though after a few seconds the sleepyness was almost halfway gone from his system. "RuRu...?" He mewled.

Iruka smile at the nickname Naruto had bestoded on him long ago. It was his way of calling him 'mother' when he was just a small child. As Naruto got older, the name faded away unless a sleepy or scared child-like Naruto came forth to him.

"I see the gaki is up. How ya feeling Naru?" A second voice appeared. Naruto rubbed his eye with his curled fist trying to get the sleepyness out, he looking up to see Kakashi hovering over Irukas' shoulder, concerned about his sons' well-being since Iruka went hay-wired on him. "ShiShi...nani?"

Kakashi chuckled at his sons' childish demeanor and reached down to ruffle his blond bed-head hair, making the locks to look even messier.

"Oi! Quit messing with my hair old man! These locks bring in the boys and girls." A fully awake Naruto flew his hands to his head, swatting away the 'foreign object' that dared touched his sunshine hair. Kakashi sweatdropped. _'Old man?'_

He sighed and gave him one final rub, earning a 'GAH!' from his son and walked over to sit across the two lights in his life. Iruka leaned down planting his lips on Narutos' bruised forehead and his son was failing to escape his hold, pleading his 'mother' to stop babying him and stating 'He's a big boy now.' Iruka pouted in defeat and settled Naruto on the couch next to him.

Naruto scanned the living-room and its inhabitants, noting the other two boy were not here. "Where's Gaara and Kiba?"

"You guys are staying the night with us until the festival tomorrow. I got approval from the Headmaster earlier when you were dead weight on the couch, just to be safe. Gaara-kun and Kiba-kun went to the dorms to get clothes for tonight and tomorrow, knowing you of all people , you wouldn't want to run into your Prince. Iruka already got your clothes two hours ago, so you don't have to worry about having to sleep naked with your friends."

Naruto shivered when his fathers' eyes twinkled in a perverted approach. "Although, I bet they wouldn't care if you were naked once they see your cute, round as-" *Thwack* The orange book of porn hit the side of his head. Hard, thus sending him down to be consumed in the fluffiness of death, the cushions.

"Kakashi we will not talk like that in this house. Especially to Naruto." Iruka huffed like an angered bull.

Kakashi put his hands in front him trying to calm the other down. "Now now, Ru-chan. No need to get jealous. I _know_you have a nice ass since I pound that tight, puckered hole of yours every night. Naruto is a big boy now. He needs to go through to passage of self-esteem to prove worthy of havi-" *THWACK THWACK THWACK*

"Just shut up old man!" Naruto glared at said old man.

Kakashi cradled the new bump on his head, protecting it from anymore attacks from his tempermental family. "Maa maa, so mean. And I'm not old, I'm thirty-three."

The sound of the door opening and rustling bags coming towards the room paused the familys' ways of showing love to the suppose 'head' of the family.

"Did I miss something here?" Kiba raised a good eyebrow at the scene before him, a surgical eyepatch covered his injured eye. Naruto's left leg was on the armrest of the couch with his fists in front of him, Iruka had a book in his hand ready to throw it at Kakashi, and the said man was protecting to two new bumps sprouting on his head.

A big white and brown dog came up next to him panting after journeying to this unknown place with his master and the boy that reminded him of a raccoon or maybe panda. He couldn't decide, he decided that the boy looked like a panccoon.

Gaara come up from behind and walked passed a stupified Kiba and the slobbering dog, not saying a thing about the strange ways of showing affection to Kakashi. He went to the bathroom to change into his nightwear, ignoring the crazy residents of the house.

It was after all, it was eight o'clock and he was tired.

XxXxXxX

Naruto plopped inbetween Kiba and Gaara on the makeshift bed in the living room and threw the ramen bowl pattern blanket over the three of them. He laid Gamakichi on the bed and propped himself up, watching Gaara kick Kiba's ass in 'Kamaboko Arashi: Chronicles of Ninja' **(1)**.

He was in the PJ's he woke up in, the same goes for the other two. Kiba in white tank top and brown pajama pants with dog bones prints and Gaara wore a red long-sleeve and panda-printed pants clinging to his hips.

It was ten o'clock now, Iruka and Kakashi went to bed after dinner, which meant no sleep for anyone because of the _sounds _seeping through the walls in the middle of the night.

And they wonder why he hid under the covers and taped his closet with duct tape to keep the '_Moaning Monster' _away when he was a kid.

"Dude that's cheating! You can't do that!" Kiba hollered as Gaara's character attacked Kibas' with a wave of sand, killing the little life Kiba had left. His dog growled next to him, not liking the other boys attack on his masters player.

"I do not cheat Inuzuka. It's one of the character's ways to attack his opponent and if you call me _dude _again; I will put stipper clothes on you, strap you to a bed in a honeymoon room, give you Vigera and have Aburame fuck you so hard until you end up like the guy on the 'Goosh Goosh' video." He said monotone, reaching out to turn off the game.

Kiba didn't say anything after that for the sake of his virgin ass, not wanting his asshole be stretched. _'Or bloody.' _He trembled at the thought of his poor hole, all bloody and filled with cum.

Naruto laid back on the bad with his hands behind his head. Alot has happened int the past few days. One thing for sure, he made friends on his first day, two friends to be exact. At his old school, he never had any friends, everybody avoided him like a plague. Before Iruka and Kakashi, the orphanage treated him like a dog, feeding him scrapes of food, forcing him to clean with only a toothbrush, leaving him outside with only a very thin blanket in the winter, call him a monster, and threw rocks at him; pretty much abused him through out his time at the place he called 'Hell'.

Question was: Why?

Why did they treat him that way?

What did he ever do to them?

Sure he did a couple of pranks, but even before he started his daily jokes, they treated him in the most atrocious ways and he was no more than a mere child. If it wasn't for his parents; he would have been sent to a sweatshop, considering the owner took a liking to him and wanted him to be his personal whore.

His body shivered as he remember the owner's lust and pedofile addiction towards him. Those golden eyes of a snakes stripping his clothes off and that long tongue licking pale lips, wanting to lick his golden skin and nip every part of him. The touches that burned his flesh when spidery fingers ran through his blond tresses. Yes, the owner indeed take a liking to him. Thank God he only saw him once and left with his virginity still intacted.

He smiled to himself. That was long in the past, right now he has to focus on his future and not worry about those horrible days. He has a loving 'mother', a perverted father, two friends that accepted him for who he is.

And speaking of friends, he felt the sheets rustle as Kiba wiggled into a uncomfortable position. Grouning in annoyance, he shot up with a playful gleam in his eyes. "Hey lets play Twenty Questions." Kiba chirped up.

Naruto looked up at him and grinned. "Bored there, Kibbles?" He teased.

"I don't want to just sit here and stare at the ceiling while you guys snooze away into dreamland." He stretched his back earning a loud, bone-popping _crack_.

Gaara sat up as well and sighed. "I guess it wouldn't cause any harm."

"Great, now form a circle and lets get this game started. I'll go first since I suggested it."

The three formed a small circle and Akamaru yawned loudly indicating he was tired and that nobody bothers him.

"Ok, we're going clock-wise. So Gaara..." The said red-head grunt in response. "What brand of eyeliner do you use?"

Silence.

More slience.

Naruto shifted in the awkward moment. "Uh, Gaara you're suppose to-"

**"What fucked up your brain to make you think I'm wearing eyeliner you fucking mutt?" **Gaara growled.

Kiba nervously laughed, his whole body shaking under the dark voice of Gaara. "Um...uh...he...hehe...um..." Since this is Kiba, he couldn't think of the right words to approach this misunderstanding, so he twiddled his thumbs and shift his gaze down to hide his embarrassment. His curiousity went up a bit, but decided to not ask anything for the sake of his bum.

"I'm insomniac. I don't always sleep, but sometimes I do depending on who is in the same room as me. The rings around my eyes are from not sleeping at night, although, I have never heard anyone say it looks like eyeliner." He glared down at the chibified Kiba. **"But if I every hear you say that again, remember 'Goosh Goosh' and my threat." **

"Um...Is that so...hehehe...Next question!" Kiba reduced his shaking to a minimum, still twiddling his thumbs. "Naruto, what is your special talent to get you in this school?"

"Um...That's a good question. To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. I transferred here because my parents got a teaching job at the Academy. I love to garden for some reason, I even do floral design sometimes when I'm in the mood. Back in Osaka, people would come up to me and begged me to buy my plants. It might sound girly-"

"Hell yeah it does!"

"Shut up Inuzuka!" Naruto bonked him on the head with his fist . "Anyways, so yeah...It's something I like to do. Gardening is a way to escape reality for me." He cuddle Gamakichi closer to his chest and smiled dreamily at the thought. "Everytime a bud sprout, I feel so happy. It hides away in its darken undeveloped leaves, absent from the rest of the world and doesn't have to witness the good things surrounding us everyday. When I'm with I was in the orphanage, I felt the same way. I was in my own bud, away from the light, until I bloomed because of the love my parents gave me ."

He looked up the two, smiling away into a daze state. "I guess the reason why I love to garden is because I can relate to plants. I can understand being trapped away in a dark, secluded area, waiting to only bloom when the sun shines on me."

He looked over to see Kiba and Gaara's surprised faces, but the gleam in their eyes told something else Naruto wasn't very familiar with. "Wow...That was deep, dude." was all Kiba could say.

Naruto sheepshily rubbed the back of his head. " Yeah, I have moments..."

For the next half hour, they continued to play Twenty Questions. Naruto found out that Gaara is half Japanese and half Irish with a passion for sand art and plans on getting a Art Major in college. Ironically, Kiba was a mutt. He was half Japanese, one-fourth Korean, and one-fourth Mexican, which explains the Spanish earlier in the day. His family's talent is known for breeding the best dogs in the country and owns a big dog kennel not to far from Konoha. His greatest work of all was his own dog, Akamaru the Giant Husky.

Soon enough, Naruto yawned deeply and told the other he was going to go to sleep. Once his head hit the fluffy pillow, he dozed off into dreamland and a soft snore proved that he was gone. Akamaru yawned, showing off how he was also tired and curled up against Kibas' head.

As they settled in the comfy blankets, Kiba exchanged glances with Gaara knowing that he was thinking the exact thought as he was. Both boys fell into a restless sleep with the shocking thought conquering their minds.

_'He didn't pass the code...'_

"OH KAKASHI, FUCK MY GREEDY HOLE! HARDER! OH GOD, I LOVE YOUR COCK! MOOOOOORRREEE!"

All three boys snapped their eyes opened, two of them now mental scarred and the other scavaged under his pillow and pulled the duct tape that kept the 'Moaning Monster' away. They were not going to get any sleep tonight, especially with the picture of a 'scarecrow' fucking hard-core with a 'dolphin' didn't help at all.

XxXxXxX  
**Somewhere...in a dark room very much like the one the man died in the last chappie.**

He chuckled, his pearly whites shining in his mouth. Oh, this was too good. He watched hungrily at the woman bounded to the cold, metal table. She was shivered uncontrollaby against her bounds, her sweat and tears mingling with blood and her brown hair was soaked. She repeatedly gasps for the air of life, not knowing she was about to lose all the precious oxygen. Her button-up shirt stuck to her like a second skin and the pants vanished.

He leaned back in his chair, chuckling with much malice and resting his pointy chin on his intwained fingers.

"Such a fascinating sight...Her in the bounds, screaming and struggling for every ounce of false hope that she will escape and return into her new husbands' protective arms and pleaded him to have a child only to live happily ever after...Suitable for such a beautiful young lady, am I right?"

The hooded figures behind him dared not to move, not even a milimeter. Their leader was a cruel soul, filled with tempered rage. One simple move and all hell would break loose.

The leader smirked sinisterly. Not one answer from his fellow comrades, just as expected. Who would want to answer the sarcastic leader of the most feared brotherhood in the world? He ruled the hidden underground along side the top of the chain, but even they fear him. He murdered the people nobody else could kill let alone get near them without getting themselves killed.

He licked his lips, lust glazed over his eyes; his breath hitching at the gruesome thought. Just the thought of killing rose his arousel to his libio. His beast has emerged from its damning cage. Oh, he could imagine his knives colliding in the once flawless chest of his victims, the waterfall of blood flowing down the body to blend with sweat.

He placed his hand on his lips, imagining the taste of blood after ripping out the organs. The screams of his victim forever stained his dark mind when he removes their organs and puts in something _better_. He wasn't a cannibal, oh no. He was simply a sadist who loves his torture hours with his 'patients'.

He smirked in sinister lust. "_One_." He rolled out the name.

A hooded figure came forth and bowed down in respect to his leader, not looking up to the powerful eyes.

The leader chuckled, malice dripping in each word. "Use the Senbou Technique on her. Entertain me with her tainted blood and hoase crys, make her beg for the mercy she will never come to have."

The figure gave a sarcastic smirk, he was itching to get the girl and begin her torture. "Sure thing, big guy." He bowed once more before turning his back to the audience.

He let out a mad cackle at the sight of the loud, squriming girl. "WOOOOOOOOOH, I'M GONNA HAVE FUN WITH YOU!" The girl screamed to the heaven even louder, her brown eyes leaking tears. "Why...WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT HAVE I EVEN DONE?" She hollered at the 'man' in the chair.

His eyes lost the sparkle of madness and stared at her in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you don't remember when you helped _her_and made our life a living hell-" He voice softened as he remembered the memories. "-by taking the most precious thing that has even happened to us..." He stopped in a daze, his eyes glazed over with memories.

A loud clang broke the awkward air. One laughed like the insane man he is. "WHOOPYS DAISYS KUKUKUKU!" He shrugged still laughing. The leader broke his state of bemusement, he leaned back in his chair and continued to watch One continue his 'playtime'.

The girl strived to at least loosen her cuffs as she glared at the leader. "Who are you...?" She gritted through her teeth, the clanging of the cuffs echoed the room. She recieved no answer.

Those were the last words she ever asked.

_A few minutes later_

The leader stood next to the bloodied corpse. The once beautiful girl was now even more _dead dropped_gorgous. Her eyes and lips were stitched shut by thick surgical thread, her now gone nose leaked pretty red and pink intestines were wrapped around her cold neck. The left breast was cut in long strips and both of her nipples were ripped off with the nipple rings intacted. Stubs took the place of her arms, the meat and bone hanging off with skin. A long wide, deep cut spread open by hooks from her chest to her stomach had the last bits of her organs sticking out, only her broken spine could visably be seen. Her legs were cut off and the rest up to her hips was skinned, the skin flimsy hanging off the body.

He chuckled darkly as he caress her cold, bloody skin with his finger. "I am nothing to you...but a demon of reality."

XxXxXxX  
**Close to Konoha with Psycho Guy**

The creaking sound bounced of the walls as the person entered the mansion from the other side of the door. He threw his keys on the side table before closing the door. He had replaced his bloody clothes to a full black outfit long before he went out into the opened world, making it seem like the past few hours never existed.

"Tadaima."

No answer.

The man sighed, his finger running through his hair as he walked up the spiral staircase and went further down the grand halls. He stopped at one of the doors, twisted the gold knob and walked in with ease.

He looked around the big bedroom until he found who he was looking for. His 'wife' in his PJ's was curled up into a ball, holding one of the many pillows in his arms like a doll. A gentle smile played on the corner of his lip, he went over to the large bed and crawled onto the red covers next to his sleeping beauty. He propped his head up on his hand, an arm wrapping around the smaller person, and his legs tangled with the others.

The sleeping beauty snuggled his face to the warm chest before him, his fingers curled onto his husbands shirt and pulled himself closer to him. His husband chuckled at his lovers cuddly nature. He traced every part of his husband as much as his eyes would let him, but it wasn't enough, so he unwrapped his arm from his lovers waist and trailed his hand down the cover thigh, gently rubbing the warmth with his palm.

He watched his lover sleeping face as his hand left the slender thigh to caress his exposed stomach, drawing out his soft abs with his feathery touches slightly dipping his finger in the cute bellybutton. Never letting go of his stare, he smirked when a pink tint formed over his lover cheeks as he mewled in the touch of the other. His fingers slowly traveled upwards making the sleeping ones shirt scrunch up, his light touches sent shivers down his blushing lovers back. He looked down to his lovers' chest at his hand under soft breast of the smaller. Man, he really wanted to grope his peaceful angel, but he decided against the thought, wanting to enjoy this beautiful moment.

_Thump, thump._

He closed his eyes to inhance his senses. He loved how the steady beat of the heart he has captured beneath him throb in his palm, marveling the throbs and smooth skin.

_Thump, thump._

So consumed in the musical beats, he didn't notice a pair of cerulean blue orbs concealed in half-lids, staring at him in wonder what woke him up this late at night.

"You could never seem to keep your hands off of me."

The man opened his eyes along, a smirk surfacing on his lips. "I came back to claim what is mine and mine alone."

His lover rolled his eyes. "So you molest me in my sleep to prove the claim of your faithful lover?"

The man chuckled. "I missed you. Is that crime to love you so much?" He brushed away a strand of hair out of his face, his hand grazed down his cheek gently and cupped his cheek.

A small hand of his 'wife' extended to his face to rest on his cheek, a thumb caressed the hollow of his eye. "'l'll be the judge of that." His angel leaned in and pressed his lips to the olders'. The kiss went to a simple peck to a hungry passionate war of tongues, their teeth clashed as the organs moved in a dance of dominance within the smallers grotto.

The leader flipped them over, leaving him on top of his wiggling 'wife' and proceeded to ravish those pink lips to bare out how much he wanted to make love with him right now.

However, his 'wife' had something different in mind. He broke the kiss and pulled away from his horny lover to press his finger to the puckered lips. "Not yet..."

He held in a giggle when his husband pouted. "Come on babe. I haven't seen you for days and you don't want to make love-"

His 'wifes' finger stopped him once more. "I have a surprise for you. I have been planning it since you left. I know how much you love foreplay."

The leader fell to the side and released the younger, although he couldn't help, but smirk in his mind at the ideas his lover conjures. His angel got off the bed and headed to the grand walk-in closet, the leader mentally drool at the sight of his lovers wiggling, tight ass.

His lover disappeared in the closet; the leader took the chance to take off his shirt off, leaving his clean black pants on his slender hips, and put his hands behind his head on top of the fluffy pillow with a smirk appearing on his lips.

A few seconds later the door opened halfway, a arm appear from the other side to be placed on the rich wood and a beautiful leg came out from behind the door. The man stared wide-eye at the luscious leg provoking his libino before he saw his lovers' upper body and face peek out with a seductive smile, the pools of cerulean glittered mischievously like purified water. Funny, he was nothing pure went it came to making love and having wild sex. He was nothing, but an angel of sin.

He had to restrain himself to not pounce on the tempest. A long red silk kimono draped his body, patterns of golden lilies were stitched on the bottom and on the sleeves. A white and gold loose obi hardly held the robe together and gave a wide opening for his thigh and leg to come out.

As if things couldn't get any better, the robe slipped off the creamy shoulder and displayed half of his smooth chest and a erect pink nipple peeking out from behind the robe. He moan at the sight, his wife was...Hell he couldn't even put it in words, he was just so sexy!

His wife sauntered over to the bed, hips swaying as he walked and crawled on the bed, like a animal pouncing his prey, to hover over his husband. He smirked at the olders confusion face and leaned down to his ear. His sinful breaths tickled the ears, sending shivers down his lovers back as he spoke. "Since you work sooooo hard all the time, I've decided to give you a special massage for your aching muscle." He said in a slow, babyish way.

His husband was about to protest, but words were replaced by a moan when his 'wifes' wet tongue licked his neck and nibbled on his pulse. The younger lover licked his lips, savoring the taste of his hot lover. He nipped and bit the tender skin before he lapped on the throbbing pulse and with his prideful nature, his husband stifled a moan. Hands massaged his stiff muscles and rubbed his hot flesh, arousing him even more at the hands movement.

"B-babe..." The psycho moaned. "Let m-me...-"

"You're not going to do anything. Leave it to me, hun." His sexy lover purred and sucked the sensitive spot behind his multipled pierced ear, earning a moan that escaped the others lips.

The smallers lips lead butterfly kisses down the collarbone to the hard, masculine pecks and kissed right where his heart was under the heaving chest. His hand crawled down to his chest and lightly twinked a brown nipple. The older shuddered as his wife pinched his nipple roughly. He could tell that his lover was going to take his damn time. The fire of passion that burned within him began to cloud his mind.

He cried out when something hot and wet lapped his swollen nipple. His beloveds' tongue timidly probbed the tip of his nipple and advanced to suck the erected flesh, his other hand pinching and twirling its twin. His teeth nipped his husbands' bud, unknown to him that his lover was almost at his breaking point. He wanted something more...

His young lover must have noticed his frusteration. He left his nipples and proceed his body down to the heam of his pants, a tent forming within the excutiating leather. Then, much to his older lovers' surprise, the blue-eye male settle his mouth on the covered member and sucked hard, his teeth playing with the zipper.

The psychotic man close his eyes tightly and let out a deep moan. He threw his blue-eyed love a brief glance, and the sight of his lover pulling down the zipper with his teeth made his eyes darken in lust. He let out a sigh of indulgance as his eleven inch manhood sprung out from his pants and the feeling of his angels hands wrapping around the huge member. He smirked when his massive cock twitched in his small hands and brushed against his cute lovers' cheek, smearing beads of pre-cum on the flushed skin once it upspringed.

"So huge...I love it when it's in my ass." His flushed lover whispered.

A hand wrapped around the base of the hot organ and his mouth came closer to the large thick member, before a tongue brushed the red, leaking tip. His lover jolted in the overwhelming feeling of his tip being teased. He glanced down and almost sprut out his seed at the sight. The angel glowed an exotic blush and his hazy eyes focused on his dick, a clear trail of pre-cum trickled down the corner of his love's lips and his tongue provoked his dripping slit.

He took the hard organ deep in his hot cavarn, wrapping his tongue around him enough to fire up his husband lust. Hands flew down to seize the beautiful man's hair and brought him closer. His 'wife' sucked on his member like a lollipop, his tongue tasting the salty bitter skin and traced the veins popping out the smooth appendage. He bobbed up and down, taking in the other as deeply as he could. His hands covered the rest of his love's length and stroked around base surrounded by curls of pubic hairs.

His love bucked his hips, but a hand stopped him from gagging the one who was sucking him. The light-haired male noted the member tense in his mouth and moved his mouth even faster, stoking the penis with his tongue. The hands gripped and held him in place as he finally spurt out his white seed with a deep grunt. His love swallow all of his seed, the soften member slipped out his mouth with a 'pop' and proceeded to lick the limp penis clean.

"Yummy." Big blue puppy dog eyes glazed with 'innocence', looked up at the man between the muscular thighs, nuzzling the older mans' half-hard penis against his cheek like a kitten rubbing his masters leg.

"Oh God. You look so sexy when mouth fucking me, baby. But your hole will always be the greatest fuck." The olders' face hazed with lust, a hand fell limp on his side.

The light-haired male giggled at his hubands overcast features'. He shifted himself to straddle his husbands stomach and sat up straight, legs spread apart showing his creamy thighs, his eight-inch pink dripping wet cock, and the little pink twitching ring of muscle he had devoured so many times.

His husband libino drool. God, his wife doesn't know how sexy he is - his expression was of a sex god. Long eyelashes crowned his drowning pools of ocean blue, rosy pink painted his cheeks giving a blushed look, and plump swollen maroon lips were parted inhaling the air.

To keep his love from falling, he bent his knees up to support his loves back and propped himself further up on the pillows. The hardness poked the small of his young lovers back and erected to full length, producing new droplets of pre-cum and rub themselves on the skin before them. The angel noticed this and smirked as he moved his hips, inducing his husband to cry out his deep voice to him.

His young lover smile down at his accomplishment and distracted the older with a fierce kiss as he went forth by pinning his husband wrists above his head, wrapping his silky, yet firm, obi around his husbands wrists to restrain him from touching his tempting body.

He broke the kiss, a seductive smile played on his lips. "What the hell? Get this thing off me!" The psycho started to struggle underneath his dominating lover. A breathy moan paused his engagement and saw a blooming desire of passion across his loves exotic image.

His love seductively slipped three fingers his mouth, coating them with his saliva. His tongue walzed a hot dance with his fingers and saliva ran down his chin to prove the act. His husbands eyes rolled back, groaning at his lovers alluring conduct and bucked his hips to the wiggling firm ass.

His young lover pulled out his coated fingers to moan out, drops of pre-cum spilled on the hot, clenching stomach below. Panting fastly, fingers cascaded down his heaving soft chest to his tummy, outlining his twitching muscles unknowingly skimming over his tattooed bellybutton. His breath hitched as he traced the sensitive tattoo around his navel, the strange spiral that reminded him of his postion in the world.

His fingers inclined to his thighs, massaging the area near his weeping pink penis. He held back a moan when his feelers toyed the space an inch next to his cock and fondle the muscles, making his exection throb in the touches.

The one he was giving a show to noted this and smirked in amusement. "You must love pleasuring yourself, love. I saw your cute cock throb in your touches. It kinda pisses me off since I should make you feel that way, but at the same time it turns me on."

His panting lover glimpsed down to meet his red jewels. "Shut...up...haa..." He shifted his body to lean on his husbands firm legs and pushed them further apart, revealing more of his puckered hole and dripping wet penis to his love.

He stared into his lovers eyes as his fingers leveled down to his neglected entrance and gently thrusted two fingers in his tight hole. "Aahhh...ngh...D-do you know how many times I jerked myself off when you go on your missions? My fuck hole was so tight everytime I shoved my fingers deep within while I stroked my dick as I moaned out you name, imaging it was you who was pumping in and out of me."

His olders lovers' lustful gaze shadowed his face, staring down at the fingers thrusting in and out his extenting hole in a rhythmic motion. His warm hole was so tight, his hot walls clenched around his fingers and a trickle of wetness escaped his abused hole. His lover inwardly licked his lips, his own feelers twitching to fingers fuck his lovers tight, juicy hole.

"You love it when I masterbate in front of you. And as part of the surprise, I'm finger fucking myself on your fucking hot body."

The smaller moaned out of surprise when the fingers brushed the bundle of nerves, causing him to arch his back against the quivering legs and added one more finger inside himself. The light-haired man grunted when his fingers thrusted the sensitive spot, a surge of pleasure shot up his body to his member and started to buck his hips against the feelers.

He whimpered, the small body shivering in sweat and excitement when he pulled his fingers away. He lowered his gaze down to his lover face, those dark eyes were hazed with sex stared up at him. "Untie me." It was more of a demand than a question.

His panting lover shook his head and moved to hover over the massive cock he lost his virginity to. Dark eyes widened in surprise but was soon replaced with a look of amusement. The kimono was hanging off his arms near his elbows completely separated from those beautiful legs, letting it flow behind him like an angel falling down from heaven.

He snapped back to reality when his cock probed a heated opening. He saw his lover smirk as he position himself on his red, leaking tip. "Tell me how much you want my tight asshole. Show me how bad you want to be buried in me, making me scream out your name so loud the neighbors would have to call the police again."

"Fuck babe-"

"Tell me... Show me how much you have missed my greedy little hole."

"I would rather you show me how much you've missed my huge cock fucking your tight asshole. Does your hole miss clenching around my dick as I fuck your ass? How much does it want my penis to rim your walls and pounded that prostate of yours? Show me how much you want it babe, then I will show you."

The cerulean-eyed one widened his eyes, his love won the game of dirty talking. With a shaky breath, he slowly plunged the huge penis into his puckered hole, oh he was going to show how much he missed him, he was going to win this round. Both moaned in sych, the smaller moaned out his name and the older hissed at the tightness of the walls squeezed his thick cock.

Dark eyes half-lidded in lust, lips parted letting out the slow breaths. He could never get use to how fucking tight and warm his lover was. The said lover moaned, his hands went to his round globes and pulled them apart to get his loves member deeper inside his grotto. His love was HUGE, he felt like he could be ripped apart, but the pain was always replaced by pleasure.

His lover cooed him as he got use to the penis inside him and nodded his head, encouraging his love that he was ready. He lifted his butt up until part of the garnet tip exposed and slammed down taking in the huge dick again. He moved in slow bounces, the walls stroking his loves huge glissening saliva and precum covered penis. The angel kept moaning out his lovers name for every thrust he granted, his weeping penis hitting his sweaty tummy.

"Fuck me, hun. Fuck my dirty hole with you're huge monsterous cock." He whimpered, the squelching wet sound of juices and skin was heared.

The whimper drove his older lover over the edge and with his full strength the obi ripped into ribbons. His hands came up to slim wrists and pounded his dick inside his light-haired loves prostate. "Fuck, you're so tight. Your greedy little hole is eating me all up, love. Ride me. Fucking ride me, babe."

Placing his hands on his older loves' tensed thighs, the cerulean-eyed beauty arched his back as he moved up and down on the hot organ, allowing his love an sexy view of his dick ramming his pink abused hole and his throbbing dick slapped his tattooed stomach that was glissening by his penis juices being splashed on his hot flesh.

"Oh God, harder! Fuck my dirty hole, hun. Harder...moooore!"

His lover grunted barely stopping him from cuming. Propping himself up on more pillows and discarding the robe, he grapped his lovers waist provide support and thrusted his hips in a squelching rhythem to his lovers bouncing. The sound of wetness and skin slapping skin was ignored by the two men, only the moans and screams of the others names were heard.

"Haha...I'm n-not gonna...FUCK!"

The older growled, his pride would not allow his love to cum first. His long fingers wrapped around the smallers bobbing penis and stroked weeping penis, the skin moved with his hand showing more of the peach-like head dripping beads of sweet honey reserved for him and him only.

"You're mine, got that? Only I can hammer into your hungry hole and drink your heavenly milk . Only I can have you. Say it...Say that you're mine!" He stroked the hot organ faster in pace, his hand drenched in pre-cum and harmonized with the wet skin.

"I'm yours! I'm yours and nobody elses! My body lusts for you, only your huge massive cock can ever plunge into my fucking asshole. My eager hole is yours for the taking, its your dick my fuck hole can ever suck in and nobody elses! Fuck me harder! Faster!" He screamed. His lover obliged, thrusting his hips up so that their impulses intensified the fire burning in them.

"YES...FASTER...HARDER...AGHHH!" He cried out, the hand pumping his hard cock squeezed his organ, forcing his hot juices to spill at a rapid pace, his lover pushed into him faster and harder. After a couple of more thrusts, the angel screamed out his lovers' name when he released his milk onto his lovers heated chest and in his big hand. His lover pumped in and out of him a few more time before his angel screamed when his hot cum shot inside his ass, beads of liquid gathering in the corners of his hole.

The smaller man collapsed on top of the older, both breathing heavily after their 'playtime'. Wrapping his arms around the smaller, he licked the speckle of cum near his lips, tasting his angels sweet honey. "Hehehe, who knew you had a dominate side. I've got to admit though, that was amazing..." He held the body closer with his limp cock still deeply embedded inside of the other.

The cerulean-eyed man sighed and buried his face in the hard chest. "I've missed you so much, baby. I wanted to do something before you leave again to Konoha Academy tomorrow." He said, ignoring the sticky cum pressed against their bodies.

The psycho kissed the top of his lovers head and let out a sigh as he hugged his beloved. He wished that he didn't have to do this absurd mission, but...it was always _that_ reason why he continued to kill off the pawns of _**HIM**_.

"I have to do these missions. You especially know why, love."

"Yes...

The two lovers laid in silence for what it seemed hours. Oh yes...For what they had suffered through, the older would make sure _**HE**_ would be tortured in the most horrendous of ways.

"I miss..." He looked down to his angel to see tears falling down his eyes as the salty water spilled on his chest. He hugged his 'wife' tightly, burying his face in those soft locks as he let his love cry on his shoulder. Tears prickled the corners of own his eyes and the first time in years...

He cried with his beloved, mourning for the very thing they both lost.

* * *

**Hehehe sorry for the bad lemon scene, it's actually my FIRST ONE. WOW over 14,000 words Damn! So what did you guys think so far?**

**1) It a game I made up. It basicallly their 'Naruto' series**

I want to know what you guys think the story will lead on to. so pls share your ideas and thoughts of what is going to happen in the future and what you think the plot is about.

Now QUESTIONS!

Who are the people that just had wild sex and whos the person that tortured killed that girl?

**Who is **_him_**_?_**

**Who is _HIM?_**

**Will the Princesses ever escape the clutches of the Princes and what is their plan?**

**Whats up with the Prince's past?**

**I'm also thinking about pubishing another story too. I don't when but be on the look out.**

**Review PLS! I FEED OFF YOUR REVIEWS AND IDEAS! I FEED OFF YOUR REVIEWS! NOM NOM NOM NOM!**


	6. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Lucky here! Wow I must have been dead for quite awhile now. I'm very sorry for the hold up on everything. Sadly, this is not a chapter (I'm just thinking about putting a filler in) and "Academy Princess" will be on hold until I have some inspiration since I lost it on the way. But you guys can help me if you want! If any one of my darling reviewers, followers, ANYONE have ideas for this story, please message me and I can try to come up with something, but as for now the story is on hold. I thank each and everyone of you for reading my story. As for now I have to focus as a full time college student and write some ideas that has popped in my head during my break. Expect something soon from me (I hope)! I will post some summaries of the stories on my profile for you guys to view them (some are short). And just for fun, if a certain summary has taking your liking, vote on which one I should do first (not that you have to, it's just for fun).Anyways, thank you everyone,LKN


	7. Note

Hello everyone.

It has been a long while since I have even been on here. For a start, I will like to apologize to everyone for the long delay of the story. However, as time flows on so do we. We change or remain the same. As time went by I have changed. I have greatly lost inspiration for this story. Also, I am not interested much in anime or much of yaoi anymore, so therefore the inspiration is mostly gone. I am sorry to have kept everyone waiting for a response of the fate of the story. I will say that I will keep this story, but as it has been it will be on hold. Sometimes I do have a spark to continue to write this story, but the spark quickly dies down. Now remember, this is a website where writers have fun posting stories and practice their writing. It's all for fun and practice for those who have goals to be writers. I do not fall in that field, but I encourage those with these goals. A word of advice to everyone: continue what you love doing, because that is what your heart is set for and you will be the happiest person. Now I bid everyone farewell for now.

Good Luck,

Caitlin


End file.
